Broken Youth
by RealLifeTechgeekBulma
Summary: Gohan wants to be the father that Goku couldn't been. Since Goku died at a crucial part of Gohan's life, he doesn't want to make the same mistake. Because of this, the Son Household is waste deep in chaos and only they can sort out the problem.
1. Prologue: Body Electric

**Author's Note:** It's been a while since I wrote a Dragonball Z fan fiction…about 5 years to be exact. I recently JUST got back into it so please excuse the story if it gets out winded. The story takes place after the Cell Saga.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Dragonball Z, however if Toriyama wants to do a trade, I'll be more than happy to accept!

Prologue: Body Electric

It's been two years. Two years and three months since Gohan had defeated Cell with the help of his father, Goku. It had also been two years and three months since Goku failed to return, leaving the Son to strive in his absence.

Gohan seemed to cope with his father's absence pretty well. During the day, he attended school where he made friends and tried to fit in while he continued with his training, sometimes with Piccolo. He had also acquired a job for the sake of his mother. He worked as an attendant at Hercule's gym, selling energy products as well as attire. At night however, Gohan broke down as soon as he entered his room. The stress of caring for his family; tending for his mother, making sure she knew Gohan loved her, training his younger brother Goten, and keeping his title of "Man of the House."

Goten seemed unharmed by Goku's death because he was too young to even meet his father. Goten was born a month after Goku's death, a month too late to even met his father. Instead, Goten was homeschooled with Trunks by a private tutor. He trained during breaks with his best friend and tried to keep himself occupied when he chose to stay home. His personality was quite like the absent Saiyajin. From Goku's embarrassed gestures to the tone of his voice, Goten was seemly a carbon copy of Goku.

However, Chi Chi was only one who openly expressed her emotions of Goku's departure. She wept most of the day, usually in the den where a family photo of the Sons hung freely. There stood Goku and Chi Chi standing closely together while both held their hand on each of Gohan's shoulders, a year before the Cell Saga. Below the frame stood the Four Star Dragonball upon a pillow. Their wedding picture sat to its right as another family photo sat to its left. Chi Chi could feel Goku's aura in the room, being it was his favorite place to be in the house, besides the kitchen. Chi Chi wept in front of the boys, whether or not Goku's name was mentioned. Eventually, Chi Chi stopped taking care of herself. Her once shinning ebony hair stood dull, sparkling eyes laid dimmed, and pale skin seemed drained.

It wasn't soon after that Ox King was called in to take care of the boys, moving in with his daughter. Not even a month after, Chi Chi was found dead in her bed, holding Goku's pillow beside her.

Because of this event, Gohan shut himself off in his classes, not able to handle the death of another parent. At least with Goku, he had experienced once before and knew how to handle himself with his absence. Though with the absence of Chi Chi, it felt like his support, the sheer foundation of what made him whole shattered. It was only when he met Videl, the daughter of the so-called hero of the World, befriended him that he felt his world become whole again.

The two grew close quickly, both sharing the death of a loved one. Videl slowly became the only thing that kept Gohan from turning to a life of crime. However, between school, work, and training, Gohan stuck out to Videl's house. There he spent many a nights just holding her and weeping silently to himself. Within a mere year, the young couple's love transcendent into a new high.

And yet, Gohan felt that this unadulterated love had met with a bitter fate…

But that was four years ago…

Gohan was cloaked in a long black gown with a matching cap. There hanging from the side was an orange and green tassel. He walked slowly from the side entrance of Orange Star High School, metal fences blocked off specific areas of the property. The fences where decorated in arrays of oranges and greens with the a huge banner of "CONGRATULATIONS SENIOR CLASS! SATAN CITY'S STARS OF TOMORROW!" Gohan stood there as though he was stuck in a trance before he was tapped on the shoulder.

Gohan raised his hand up, fist balled before seeing it was his love, Videl.

"Whoa, easy there cowboy." She said, smiling, "I didn't mean to startle you, I just wanted to make sure you're alright. You've been standing there for a while. You look like you want to rip that banner in half." She stated, rubbing the base of his hind neck lovely.

He chuckled lightly, "Oh no, I just got lost in thought is all. I was thinking how proud my parents would've been to see me graduate from high school." He admitted, looking away, "But now isn't the time."

Videl simply nodded as she tugged on the back of his collar. "Not to put a time on our conversation, but we gotta get to the stage. They're going to hand out our diplomas soon."

Gohan nodded, walking arm in arm with Videl as he offered her a loving smile. Gohan's mind wandered back to his parents absent for his big day. Chi Chi, who was a large influence on his education, would've left a trail of tears. As for Goku, he would've just smile that Son smile and express his happiness for Gohan's accomplishment. Unfortunately, the two people who made him excel in life weren't there when he needed them the most.

Gohan was secretly terrified. He was a natural when it came to fighting. He didn't care if it was thousands of people watching him, but when it came to "normal" events, such as this, he was as scared as a twig. Though, he would never allowed his posture telegraph such emotions. Instead, he looked over to his lover whom seemed excited to say the least. Yes, her smile told it all. She was happy to even make it this far in her life and just having her in his life, Gohan felt whole.

As they approached the large line of graduates, Gohan cleared his throat before seeing Sharpener wave his arms at the two, "Hey lovebirds! Get your asses in the line before we start!"

Erasa nodded and smiled, "Yeah! The principal doesn't want any shenanigans! Especially from _you two._"

Gohan and Videl turned to each other and smiled. Videl leaned up and peaked his lips gently, "I'll see you after the ceremony, alright? Remember, directly after this is done, meet me at the parking lot."

Gohan nodded before he winked, "See you then, beautiful."

The ceremony went smoothly. The crowd went crazy for each student equally with the exception of Videl. They could went wild for her, people holding banners for her reading all different statements, thanking her for protecting their city for so long. Even the marching band stirred up from the point Videl's name was called until she stepped off the stage. Gohan found this to be humorous. Humans called Saiyajins to be monkeys and yet the crowd was worse than an overcrowded cage of primates. Gohan couldn't help, but laugh at their silly gestures.

Not long after, the graduates shouted brought up their own banter of excitement, "ORANGE STAR SENIORS!! WOOO!!" They shouted as they tossed their caps and began to jump around. The only two who did not express such emotion was Videl and Gohan. Instead, Gohan moved the two to the back of the crowd, lifting her off her feet and twirled her around before kissing her passionately.

_Afterwards.._

Gohan leaned against a light pole, hair laying untamed, very similar to his alternate self's haircut. Hybrid stood in now in a neat white dress shirt, red tie with black slacks accompanied with black shoes. Foot planted against the concrete base of the pole while his head tilted to the sky, watching the clear blue sky. It was very rare to see such a clear day in Satan City. The sky usually littered with large masses of white fluff and yet today, on one of the most important days of his life, there stood not a speck. He couldn't help, but smirk, wondering if his father had anything to do with this.

Just as his mind drifted on Goku, the air was filled with a large mass of friendly ki, all of them he knew well. He cocked his head to the side, smiling as he saw all of his father's friends, dressed in their finest for Gohan's special day. Even the Prince of Saiyajins graced Gohan with his presences. He couldn't help, but smile.

"Congratulations, Gohan!" Krillin said, face filled with pride as he walked over to his taller friend and patted his back.

Yamcha, Tien, and Bulma crowded around him, "Yes, congrats, Gohan! You've come along way!" Yamcha added. "If only Chi Chi and Goku were here to see you. They'd be so proud." Tien backed up.

Everyone nodded with a solemn smile, "Yeah, they would be. For their sake, we're all proud of you!" Bulma offered a genuine smile, "Even Vegeta, right hun?"

Vegeta snorted, endless depths locked unto the lesser Saiyajin. "He's no brat of mine, I could careless." He stated before walking off. Bulma sighed before shaking her head, "Way to show your support, Jackass. Next time actually say something nice!"

"That was nice, get off my ass, woman before I send you to see your weak friend!" Vegeta retorted.

Suddenly the sound of a man clearing his throat came into the air, causing everyone, but Vegeta, to turn. The man was tall and bulky. His hear was brown with spots of gray sprouting. He wore black trimmed glasses with a horned hat. He couldn't help, but laugh, "Come on guys, no fighting on Gohan's graduation day. For his and our sake!"

"Grandpa Ox King's right! No fighting unless it's sparring!" A younger voice added. He was wearing a similar getup as Gohan, except he wore a bow tie. Gohan automatically knew this was his younger brother, Goten.

Gohan opened his mouth to speak when he heard, "DADDDY!" being bellowed. Everyone turned to see a small girl wearing a red dress with matching shoes and short black hair. Her appearance was similar to Gohan, though her face was rounder. She looked no older than four. She had a large smile as she ran towards Gohan, arms opened. Gohan couldn't help, but smile as he opened his arms to hug the young girl. Everyone stared in shock, but Gohan ignored their surprise.

"Hey Pa-chan, how's daddy's baby girl doing?" He greeted as he kissed her head gently. "Did you enjoy mommy's and daddy's graduation?" He asked.

Pan made a face at his question, "It was too long! I could've gave you one of my coloring papers! All you got was paper!" She whined.

Everyone laughed at her outcry. Videl walked over to Gohan, kissing him on his cheek before taking Pan from him. "Well, it's very important mommy and daddy get that piece of paper. It's like…" she trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"It's like the okay for battling. You cannot take part in a tournament without being accepted first." Trunk said suddenly, smirking. "Only difference is this is the tournament of life, where getting as many pieces of paper that you can will give you access to many battles." He explained.

Pan giggled and nodded, "I understand now!" She looked at her parents and smiled, "Congraduwations mommy and daddy!"

Vegeta walked back up to the crowd, scowled face accompanied his crossed arms. He looked away from the group, "Not that this isn't touching and all, but I would like to get back to my training if we're done here." He stated, snorting afterwards.

"But there's still the after party at our place, dad." Trunks stated. "I mean, what's the point if we all break off from here." He added.

Right before Vegeta could retort, Videl interjected. "Well actually, I don't think we'll be able to make it to the party anyway." She began, looking at Gohan. He nodded, clearing his throat softly. "I have to stop by Videl's and get her stuff. She's moving in with me at Mount Paozu.." He trailed off.

Everyone stood there in shock and silence, though they understood the reason without question. The young couple had a child and it was only fair for the two to live in the same house, who where they to object? They all nodded in agreement before saying their goodbyes to the young couple.

It seemed like the paradise for Gohan and Videl. They graduated from high school, both had stable jobs, had a child, and was about to venture into the great unknown with the two of them living under one roof.

**A/N: **Alright so Gohan's 13 when Chi Chi dies. For those who don't understand how Chi Chi died, she suffered from what I call, "Love Bird Syndrome" which is when a person loses their lover, they fall disinterested in life and soon dies afterwards. Take the elderly for example, when a lover loses their mate, they die soon afterwards, give it a month or even a few years apart. The stress of losing a lover is too much for them and so they die naturally (most of the time). Chi Chi died because of this and for the fact she couldn't cope with his death properly. Pan was born when Gohan was 14.

Rate and Comment please! Let me know how I'm doing.


	2. Chapter 1: Duvet

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Dragonball Z.

Chapter 1: Duvet

"_All you care about is becoming a world class fighter! When are you going to get it through your head you're not out cut for it!" Gohan bellowed, slammed down his fist, cracking the antique table beside him._

_Videl shook her head, balling a fist, "Son Gohan, fuck you! Fuck you and all your bullshit! You were the one who said I potential! You said I'd be a World Class fighter in no time!" She retorted._

"_I said that to make you feel better! You're no stronger than your lousy father! World champion my ass!" He shouted, walking towards her. _

_Videl's started to bleed as her nails dug into her fist as she screamed, "Lousy father? LOUSY FATHER!? He's the reason why you're here now!" _

_Gohan cut her off._

"_I'M the reason why I'm here, I'M the one who killed Cell! MY DAD gave his life for this world! For you and YOU say your DAD save us?! Are you stupid! Are you really that dunce!? You think that your weakling of a father could've tackled an android who had all the best fighters' DNA AND live to tell it!? Are you, Videl? Are you!" Gohan screamed at the top of his lungs, shaking the house. _

_Videl stood there, head down with her hair covering her face, trying to hide her expression as her blood dripped on the ground. She sighed softly, tears falling gently as they joined her crimson drops. "You know what Gohan, you're right."_

"_I am?" He said softly._

_She nodded, "Yes, you're right. I'm stupid. I'm stupid for ever falling blindly in love with you, starting a family with you, and moving in with you. If this is how Saiyajins treat their lovers then count me out." She moved closer to him, taking her fist and punching him in his gut. "I'm going to SHOW you! I'm going to fulfill my dream! I WILL be a World Champion! You'll see." _

_It only took her a few minutes to gather her things from their room. She came down the stairs with two cases. "I'm leaving. In fact, I'm gone. Don't call me. Don't text me. Don't email me. Don't even try to find me. I don't want you and I certainly don't want anything that has to do with you. Have a nice life Son Gohan." _

_With a slam, Videl was gone. Gohan cursed at himself, falling to his knees as he wept, slamming his fist upon the wooden planks of the house. Hot tears running down his cheeks as he shook his head, crying for Videl to come back. He suddenly felt like he was being watched. He turned his gaze elsewhere, looking over to the kitchen to see Pan standing there, in the kitchen threshold. A bag of potato chips and a spilled cup of juice stood beside her. Her mouth stayed ajar, eyes stood wide as shook her head gently._

_Gohan kneeled on one knee, "Pan…I.." he began, but Pan walked backwards, shaking her head as she flew out the open kitchen window into the blue sky. _

Pan woke up in a cold sweat, gasping for air as she looked around her, seeing she was still in her room. She sighed, smacking her head against her sweat drenched pillow. She wiped her forehead, palm grazing against her paled cheeks only to feel warm tears. She had been crying in her sleep. She exhaled a shaky sigh, looking over to her Shenlong-shaped clock that read, _"6:30AM, Tuesday." _

She groaned as she rolled out of her bed, bare feet meeting the cool oak planks. She shook her head more as she grabbed her towel from her computer chair. Her room was filled of pictures of her family; mainly her mother. The walls were covered of homemade posters of her grandparents, parents, and uncle Goten. Miscellaneous stray pictures of her as a baby until her 13th birthday. There were pictures of her mother and father, madly in love as well as childhood pictures of them. There were a few pictures of the Oozaru and her grandparents as children until the day they died. Her bedspread was a bit plain, consisting of squares that were orange and red with a homemade patch of the Four Star Dragonball etched into the middle. On the far left of the room laid a huge gash between pictures, at least fifth-teen inches across.

It only took her a few minutes to get ready for school, having practice the speed that of a typical Saiyajin. Pan hated staying in the house longer than she needed. It was always a hassle talking to her family in the morning, especially to her father. He never seemed to be focused, his mind always seemed to be lost. Goten was easy going in the morning, but always talked too much for her liking and as far as her grandfather went, he was too busy fixing the damages of the house to even make sure she was alright. This was the luke warm house she learned to call home.

Pan stepped out of the door to be greeted with a dazed Gohan. The 25 year old was five foot nine and still very toned. He acquired a scar that crawled from his forehead to his mid right cheek. His hair cut had stayed the same, however he had grown into it, now looking more tamed. His blue boxers hugged his fit hips as he yawned, ruffling his daughter's wet hair gently, "Good morning Pa-chan…"

He didn't bother to wait until she stepped out of the threshold. He shoved her out and closed the door, only living the sound of the door locking.

"Somethings don't change.." she mumbled beneath her voice as she made her way back to her room, readying herself for school.

Before she turned the knob of her door, she heard a voice say, "Wait for me Pan! I need to talk to you before you go to school!"

_Sometime around 7AM on the streets of Satan City…_

Goten and Pan landed briskly behind a large building, walking onto the main road. The two held their backpacks, Pan's a gray traditional while Goten's a teal messenger bag. Goten walked with his arm around Pan's shoulder, holding her close. She looked up at him, him smiling down at his short five foot two inched niece.

Pan smiled back, remembering how her parents used to walk her to school like this. Them all hand in hand, talking about random facts about both sides of their family. She enjoyed the fact they both took time from their busy schedule to show her they loved her. Though those days were history after her mother left, since then, she either had Gohan or Goten walk her to school, trying to continue the tradition, but it wasn't the same without her mother.

"It's been…what, three years since Vid--I mean your mom left, right? It must've been rough for you, Panny." Goten stated, breaking the comfortable silence.

Pan simply nodded, "Yeah, it's been a long time. I miss her." She said softly, sighing.

Goten nodded with her as they rounded a corner. "I hear ya, since she's been gone, your dad hasn't been right." He looked towards the sky, "it's like a part of him left with her."

"Vegeta said it happens to Saiyajins when their separated from their mate." She stated, "It's like their wave length is off key and they can't function properly. He made a sly remark about dad, but it's Vegeta."

Goten chuckled a bit, only imagining what that under grown madman could've said, "Oh? What _did_ he say, exactly?"

"You gotta promise not to tell my dad." She looked at him.

He nodded.

"Well he said it was to be expected since Grandpa Goku was 'loopy' anyway. Said something about being in the genetics. Then he went on saying something in Saiyajin and left."

Goten chuckled a bit, "That's Vegeta for you. He probably just misses dad. I know they had a strange friendship. Natural rivalry and yet they helped one another out in times of trouble." He finished, rubbing some dirt off of his green shirt.

It fell quiet for a few minutes before they reached the outskirts of the school. They turned to each other, Goten petting her hair gently while smiling that Son smile. "I know it's a hard day for you, Panny, but try to make the best of it. You don't have to come home today if you don't feel like it."

Pan smiled solemnly, "I have to, Uncle Goten. If I don't, dad my think I ran off like mom did. I don't want to upset him, not today." She enveloped him into a hug before giving him a tight squeeze, "But I'll most likely go over to Bra's for a quick spar session with her or Trunks before coming home. Need to vent, you know?"

Goten nodded before kissing her forehead, "I understand. Have an awesome day at school." He said, pulling away.

Right as Goten turned to leave, a black convertible came roaring up, top down with the Capsule Crop. Logo tattooed to the side. The Sons watched as the two people in the car, one with medium long blue hair, bangs in the front being held in place with a red hair band. She wore a short red mini skirt with a matching halter top. She also wore bugged Capsule Corp. shades before leaning over to kiss the driver. The driver had short lavender cut, hair falling barely touching his ears. The two had matching pair of sapphire eyes as well as pair of similar smirks.

"Thanks Trunks, I owe you one." The girl hopped out of the car.

Trunks grumbled, "Yeah, yeah you got lucky today, Bra. If I didn't need to pick up Goten for class, I would've left your ass for dead at home." He smirked.

"Mhmph." She simply said before walking away.

Goten couldn't help, but smile, "Don't worry, Bra. I'll kick Trunks' ass just for you." He offered.

She smiled then winked, "Thanks, love. I'll pay you back one of these days."

Pan sighed and grabbed Bra, "Enough with the flirting already! We're going to be late for homeroom!" She started walking and said their goodbyes to the guys.

Pan briskly walked into the class room, seeing no one, not even the teacher in sight. It was perfect for her, this gave her some privacy while talking to Bra. She partly smiled as she looked over her shoulder, seeing her best friend dusting off her ruby outfit with disgust.

"That was highly uncalled for! We have 20 minutes until homeroom even starts, what's the big deal if we talked to the boys for a bit longer?" She whined, sighing gently as she continued to clean herself.

Pan shook her head briefly, "I need to talk to you. You know, plans for after school."

"Ah right, right I forgot you're coming over today." She said as she walked over to her seat. "So you wanted to spar? Go shopping? Do something about that oversized bandana of yours?" She teased.

"Hey lay off the bandana, my mom brought me this!" Pan retorted, "Besides, I happen to enjoy it too much to let it go." She walked over to her own seat which was right next to Bra's. How the two were even able to sit next to each other in class was a mystery. The two loved to talk, sometimes too much.

"Pfft. Whatever, I suppose even tacky accessories can still have meaning.." Bra mumbled. "So anyway, when you sleep over tonight, I was thinking, maybe we could go clubbing or you know, check out some awesome night life in the city! You know how we always wanted to do it, we'll tonight can be the night!" Bra suggested.

Pan listened intently as she unpacked her notebook and pen. She froze when Bra mentioned sleeping over. "Actually Bra, I don't think I can sleep over tonight…I'm not sure what my dad has planned for tonight."

"Oh come on, Pan! You know your dad does nothing, but stay inside all day! What could he have planned?"

"Look Bra, I just want to be there for him tonight. Today's not a good day in my household…" She trailed off, sighing.

At that moment, Bra remembered. Today was the Son's 3rd anniversary of Videl leaving. Three years of heartache, struggles, and pain all wrapped up on one day.

Bra placed a hand on Pan's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Pan. I completely forgot…perhaps…perhaps we can hang out tomorrow instead? I mean, it's a Tuesday! Mom would kill me if I went out."

Pan simply nodded before noticing a small group of students entered the room. They all looked alike to Pan, none of them dressing differently. They were similar styled shirt and pants, similar hairstyles and even their speech was similar.

"Such groupies…" Bra said, shaking her head as her chin rested on her palm. "I'd rather be caught dead then wear such tacky clothing! Urgh, that shade of pink _does not_ go with yellow! This is the 700's NOT the stone age, people!"

"We can't _all_ be fashion gurus, Bra." Pan said softly.

Pan was about to say more when the teacher entered the room. She settled down as did the rest of the class. She turned to Bra who seemed deep in thought. She nudged Bra gently before leaning over to the blue haired vixen.

"Before I forget, Trunks said he needed to talk to you. Something about your mother."

"_Information about my mother?"_ Pan thought as she slowly took out her cell phone. "_I have to get to the bottom of this." _

**A/N:** Things seem to be heating up a bit for Pan. The day has just began and it seems like it's off to a good start, but will it end on a good note? Just to clear up some things, Pan is 13, Bra is 14, Goten is 18 and Trunks is 19. Videl is also 25 and Ox King is still in his mid to late 60s, early 70s.

How Gohan obtain such a scar will be revealed in the next chapter. Stay tuned! Please review, rate, and comment!


	3. Chapter 2: Shattered Pieces

**Disclaimer**: I sadly do not own Dragonball Z and I may never will.

**A/N:** The _Italics_ is for song lyrics,_*****__ text messages_, and past event. _"Text in this format" _ are thoughts.

Chapter 2: Shattered Pieces

Goten and Trunks sat silently as Trunks drove them to their college campus. Goten held his head to the side, head resting stably on the headrest. His elbow sat upon the side of the rolled down window, eyes watching the scenery speed by. It was only when he saw an ambulance that he remembered seeing a almost fatal event of his childhood.

_I've been looking in the mirror for so long.  
That I've come to believe my souls on the other side.  
Oh the little pieces falling, shatter.  
Shards of me,  
To sharp to put back together_

_The Son Brothers and Pan flew towards Capsule Crop. Trunks had begged Gohan to teach him how to weld a sword, seeing Gohan, who at the time was 20, was the only one who had experience with such a weapon. Chi Chi had taught Gohan how to weld one, in cases that his Saiyajin abilities were dwarfed. He went through extreme training, often finding himself in a tight situation verses his mother. However, it was to be expected. She was a semi finalist whom married the world's greatest warrior times over. Her skills were superb, she left Gohan in the dust many a days. _

_It was only until the year before Cell even appeared that Gohan had excelled in his swordsmanship. Chi Chi had battled him for the final time, telling him it was a life or death situation. Chi Chi had reassured him that enemies wouldn't show mercy on the battlefield, as he already knew, and added that included sword battles. Needless to say, Gohan had dominated Chi Chi at her own art. Chi Chi had rewarded him with her own sword, saying that it would be something passed on for generations to come. Just like Grandpa Gohan's dragonball. He would never imagine a child of his father's rival would want to tinker with such an item. _

_Gohan gently touched down on the front lawn of Capsule Corp., placing both hands upon the sheath of the sword. Pan and Goten followed suit, Pan running up to the door and rang the door bell. The brothers walked together to the door as the door opened. _

_It was Bulma. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail with a side bang slicked to the right, a few strains finding their way in her face. She wore a red dress underneath a white lab coat with the name, "Bulma Briefs" etched into the top right. She offered a smile to her long friend's family. _

"_Oh hey guys! I didn't think you'd come over so early. Trunks' in the den with Bra. Can I get you guys anything while I'm out the lab?" She offered as she stepped away from the doors. _

_Gohan raised his hand before shaking his head gently, "No thanks, we JUST ate. Sorry for coming over so early. I didn't know how quick he'd pick this up. I'd rather come early than stay late. I didn't want Pan to stay up too much. Videl would kill me." He stated as he placed his hand behind his head, laughing nervously. _

_Bulma chuckled herself, seeing how much Gohan resembled Goku. It was almost looking at a reflection of the dead. It even made her realize how much she missed seeing Goku's silly expressions._

_Goten cleared his throat before walking behind his brother, "Yeah, Videl'll give us ALL hell! If it wasn't for the fact she has practice today, I'd doubt she'd like Pan come out today." _

"_Ain't that the truth." Gohan mumbled before stretching. "Let's start so we can get this done early, alright?" _

_The two nodded as Pan ran off into the kitchen. Bulma yelled for Trunks, the semi Saiyajin seemed to appear out of the shadows moments later. He wore a black muscle shirt with the words, "Capsule Corp." writing in white across the chest. He wore matching sweat pants and royal blue sneakers. Walking in from behind him stood Bra, wearing a white and red poke-a-dotted dress with white house socks. _

_Bra walked up to Goten and smiled, "Hey there, Goten." She cooed._

_Goten to laugh nervously. "Hey there yourself, Bra. How's it going?" He asked before kneeling down and offered a hug._

_Trunks interrupted the two by walking next to them. "Sorry to interrupt such a touching greeting, but we have training to do. You can play with the squirt later." He motioned to Gohan, "Come on, my dad's in the gravity room so we'll train outside. It's too nice of a day to train indoors anyway." He stated as he walked off._

_Right when Gohan about to follow, Pan tugged his pant leg. "Daddy, can Bra and I watch? We'll be really silent and far away so we don't get hurt." She begged. _

_Gohan sighed gently, knowing Videl would definitely agree against her even being there in the first place, let alone Pan watch him and Trunks. Though there were more than one adult here who would take responsibility if anything were to happen to Pan. She would be fine, he could feel his gut telling him. _

_With a firm nod, Pan squealed in happiness as she grabbed both Goten's and Bra's hands. Gohan couldn't help, but laugh, seeing how eager his little girl was to see battle. He knew it was the Saiyajin in her. He knew that feeling all too well. After he had adjusted to the fact that fighting was a part of his life, his inner Saiyajin seemed to crave such entertainment and understood how Vegeta felt about battle. The heat of the intensity between two fighters. The struggle to come out on top. Even the learning process that came with it seemed to place his inner Saiyajin in nirvana._

_He just hoped that Pan would never have to see such a life he did. _

_Take a breath and I try to draw from my spirits well.  
Yet again you refuse to drink like a stubborn child.  
Lie to me,  
Convince me that I've been sick forever._

"Hey Trunks, remember when Gohan taught you how to weld a sword?" Goten said, looking briefly over to his best friend.

Trunks chuckled softly before he stopped at a red light. "How could I forget? Shit, that was an intense day.." He trailed off, remembering the day like it was yesterday..

"_Remember Trunks, welding a sword is like having another limb." Gohan began, "You have to feel the essence of it. Know how to maneuver with it, not against it. You must be as fluent as water, but as fierce as fire."_

_Trunks nodded firmly, "Got it, Gohan. Don't go too easy on me." He said, his cockiness filled his words._

"_Don't get too cocky, Trunks. Like my trainer told me, cockiness will land you six feet under real fast." He stated as he rolled his shoulders, cracking his neck. "I will let you come to me first. Remember, fight with your head and hands, not just your hands." He offered before getting into place._

_Pan and the others sat quickly near the tall fence, giving the two fighters enough room to fight without worrying about possible injuring them. Pan sat next to her uncle while Bra sat next to Goten, her hands holding her arm as she waited to see the fight. Apparently, she was as eager as Pan. Goten simply watched the two, his expression was empty, however his heart was beating fast within his throat._

_For a while, the two simply stood there, Gohan with his arms cross and Trunks mimicking. A simple leaf passed between them before Trunks unsheathed his sword, running towards Gohan with his sword raised above his head. Gohan shifted into a fighting stance as he studied Trunks' telegraph. _

_Right when Trunks was going to land a strike on Gohan's shoulder, Gohan blocked with his forearm, Trunks watching with wide eyes. Gohan smirked before landing a blow at the back of his neck, right at the base. Trunks fell down quickly, landing on his knee before looking up at Gohan. "You telegraphed your move and once you strike my arm, you froze from shock. Never do this again. If my hand happened to be my sword, your head would've been cut clean off." He stated as he walked past him. _

_For hours it seemed to go this route, Trunks would land a strike, however his fault would be his fear in hurting Gohan. With each passing minute, Trunks' frustration grew until the point where he flinched with each strike. Gohan, knowing this emotion very well decided it was enough toying with the boy. _

"_Now the real battle begins." He slowly released his sword from his sheath, expression was flawless. His raven eyes shined with aggression, his lips dared not to move. His muscles tensed as he brought himself into a rest stance, his sword erected before him, placed between the center which was aligned with his entire body. _

"_I will not go easy on you, Trunks. This is a life or death situation. These are real swords, real blades that have the power to grant life or death to an opponent. In a real situation, your rival will show you no mercy. Fight like a man, Trunks. Show me what you're made of." Gohan reiterated. Those were the exact words his mother told him in their final bout, Gohan only hoped Trunks would show he had the potential, like Future Trunks._

_The area fell silent once more, the sun gently touched Paozu's mountain range which gave the appropriate atmosphere. Within moments, Gohan and Trunks charged at each other. Together they battled cried as the two instantly disappeared only to reappear on the opposite sides. The air stiffened as the two stood there, swords held out in front of them. Neither of them fell to the ground. _

"_Well there goes that samurai feeling." Goten mumbled. _

_The two girls shush him before hearing Trunks cry out and the sound of flesh meeting cold steel. The trio turned to see Gohan on the ground, a large gash across his head. Trunks standing there in front of him, staring down at him. Gohan groaned before his head knocked to the side. Trunks suddenly snapped out of his adrenaline rush, realizing Gohan was not moving. _

_He dropped his sword walking backwards before looking at the trio. "Someone get help! Bra get mom!" He panicked. _

_Pan gasped as Goten grabbed her, trying to keep her from Gohan. It was useless, the demi Saiyajin simply shoved herself from him, running over to Gohan. "Daddy….daddy…? DAAADDDDDDYYYY!!" She grabbed his head, placing her chest on his forehead, covering herself with blood as she tried to stop the bleeding. _

_And all of this,  
Will make sense when I get better.  
I know the difference,  
Between myself and my reflection._

Trunks shook his head viciously, "Urgh, man that had to be painful for Gohan. I remember how much trouble my mom gave me."

Goten nodded before laughing, "Well at least you got the better half the deal. Gohan got yelled at. I mean Pan was covered in blood when Videl saw her at the hospital."

Trunks fell silent for a few moments before pulling into the parking lot. "Yeah well…I'm still a bit sore with it. I mean I'm before with a sword now than I was back then. I never knew that sword fighting could give off the same high as ki fighting." He stated before running his hand through his lavender locks.

"Yeah, I hear you." Goten simply said.

Right when Trunks pulled into the parking spot, his cell phone vibrated, catching him off guard. He parked the car and pulled out the device while turning the car off. He slide it open, seeing it was a text message.

"Who is it?" Goten inquired, smirking. "I'd bet it's one of your whores you're always seeing."

Trunks glared at Goten, "Oh yes, Pan is really one of my whores. In fact she's so high on top that's she my girlfriend." He said, punching Goten lightly, "Jeez your own niece man."

Goten's eyebrows flared, "_Since when did those two start going out? More importantly, what happened to Pan that she was texting Trunks_?" He thought. It seemed that Goten vocalized his thoughts because Trunks replied,

"We started going out months ago and I don't know yet, I haven't check the message."

Goten snorted as he hopped out, grabbing his backpack. Trunks chuckled to himself as he checked the message,

_*****__Hey Trunks, Bra said you had something you needed to tell me. Is it about my mom? She said it was..I dunno if she's just kidding or not, but please get back to me. Thanks –Pan._

Trunks sighed gently as he looked over to Goten, "Hey Goten, quick question. Would you tell Pan that her mom's in town for the tournament?"

**A/N: ** Well now, it's getting a bit interesting. Trunks is the one who caused Gohan his scar! He's also thinking of withholding information from Pan! Some boyfriend he is! Will we see Videl in the next chapter? How about more Gohan? Give me your opinion and we'll go from there! The song used in this chapter is Evanescence's Breath No More.


	4. Chapter 3: Got the Life

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragonball Z.

Chapter 3: Got The Life

Gohan sighed as he sat back in his mother's chair in the master bedroom; his head resting against the side of the headrest, fingers running against the armrest, legs resting upon themselves as he slowly rocked himself. The room was poorly lit, the shades pulled partly down, only allowing a small ray of sun pierce through.

The room was untouched, especially the bed.

The side where Gohan sleeps is neatly made while the side where Videl once slumbered laid undone, ruffled and messy. Gohan never touched her side, something inside him never allowed him to fix it. Instead, he would snuggle up to the empty space and fall asleep in hopes that Videl would be there when he awoke.

But his child like imagination failed him. He woke up to an empty bed each day, each day growing worse within his own conscience. It seemed that he couldn't come to terms with Videl decision. He always thought things were fine, sure than they had a quarrel or two, but they always made up in the end. To face Videl's judgement was too much for Gohan, he'd rather lie to himself. He sighed gently as he glanced over to his teenage lover's side, seeing a picture of them; Gohan and Videl unquestionably in love. Gohan stood there, back arched as he picked up Videl who's arms were placed on Gohan's shoulder's neatly, both of them smiling as they stared into each other's eyes. Ah to been young and in love.

Gohan sighed once more, "I should take out the trash. I doubt Goten's lazy ass did it this morning." He mumbled, walking out of the room.

He wore a blue muscle shirt with a pair of his father's gi pants. He wanted to feel closer to his father and the only way he could do so was to wear his old clothes, or so he thought. Amazingly after all these years, it still smelled like that Son.

"Should check in Pan's room first. I haven't seen any garbage leave that room in weeks." He stated. Gohan walked barefooted towards his daughter's room. He looked around, smiling at all the pictures she accumulated over the years. He had stopped to look at a few, remembering many fond memories that they held.

He shook his head gently, finding himself side tracked by all the pictures. He rubbed his chin gently before looking for her waste basket. He spotted it, right beside her desk. He smirked as he walked towards it before spotting a nicely folded piece of paper. He unconsciously hovered over it. There was text upon the front of it,

"_For Son Pan."_

It was written in neat script causing Gohan to nod his head gently. "That gal has nice handwriting. Girls and their notes." He chuckled before leaning over to the waste basket.

Before he grabbed the rim, his head glanced back at the note. He took a few double takes before he found himself unfolding the letter only to put it down. It was none of his business after all, whatever it said in there was her privacy.

Instead, he went grabbed the rim of the waste basket, hand grazing over the rim too hard, knocking it over. The content of the trash rolled out, everything except for a few items. He picked up a few stray paper balls before glancing into the basket only to drop his jaw.

His eyes widen as he stumbled onto his butt, "Are those…..!?"

He narrowed his eyes and in horror it was confirmed. "CONDOMS!? PAN'S HAVING SEX!?" He exclaimed. He dumped the entire waste basket onto the ground. He laid it out messily, finding more than five used condoms as well as their wrappers. He shook his head as he looked around her room, desperate to find the source.

It was then it hit him. Nightstand drawer. He pulled it open fiercely, barely keeping the furniture together as it was confirmed. There was a entire pack laying nonchalantly before him. He sighed, shaking his head. "Pan….really now, really?" He said, placing head against the empty nightstand.

"Whoever the bastard is, I'm going to make sure he won't be _bothering_ you anymore." He stated as he gather the wash from the floor into the waste basket, taking out the trash bag and placing a new one in. He put the pack box back the drawer before leaving the room, trash in hand.

~*~*~

Trunks sneezed roughly before rubbing his nose, "Urgh, damn dust. I don't care how well they clean this place, they're never clean enough for Saiyajins!"

Goten chuckled softly before patting his best friend's back. "Like people can clean that well. Even your mom's robots have a problem keeping the house tidy."

"You have a point there, Goten. Heh, those bots are only good for breaking." He replied before running a hand through his lavender locks. "What should I do about Pan though?" Accepting to return to the subject at hand.

"What do you mean do about her? Tell her the truth." Goten simply replied, "No use lying to her."

Trunks frown slightly, "Yeah, but then she's going to want to go after her and then Gohan's going to be up her ass about it." He leaned against the car, sighing.

His options were a double edged sword. Telling Pan would allow her to have some closure with her mother. Trunks assumed Pan would want to catch up with her mother, thus leading to Gohan finding out about their relationship, there by causing to Trunks' death. If he withheld it from her, however, would keep both of them out of harms' way, though she would find out some way, most likely through Goten. She would then confront Trunks about not telling her. She would automatically know he was lying, regardless of any fool-proof explanation, he could never lie to someone he loved.

Somehow she always managed to see through his façade he played, even when it was necessary. Either way, Trunks was going to get hurt one way or another. He frowned at the thought of Pan and Gohan double teaming against him, beating him up over withholding information.

Goten couldn't help, but laugh at his discomfort. "No worries, man. If Gohan starts anything, I'll have Pan's back. You guys haven't done anything to piss him off, _yet_." He smirked, "Well I hope you didn't. Knowing you, you did something sly."

Trunks relaxed a smirk, "You know me too well." He replied before twirling his phone. "I guess I'll text her the answer."

"No, better to tell her in person. She may hunt you down right after she gets it. You know how she is." Goten commented before walking ahead.

Trunks nodded as he slide his phone,

_*It has to do with your mom, yeah, but I have to tell you in person. Stop by my house around 3. We'll discuss it over dinner. Try to stay focus in class!...why ARE you texting me in class anyway! Your day would have fit! Stay focus :P –Trunks_

_Sent._

Trunks sighed as he activated the alert on his car, walking behind Goten slowly. "Let's hope for your sake you can stay focus, Pan." He muttered softly before catching up to Goten.

~*~*~*~

Pan's phone vibrated, causing her to jump suddenly before slamming her leg against her desk. It had caught her off guard, she was too in depth with her English Literature class that her phone even jumped her heart. She looked down at her desk, seeing there was a large dent beneath it, in the length and groove of her thigh.

"_Great…just great."_ She thought as she quickly corrected it.

She looked over to Bra, who chuckled soft enough to bypass human hearing, though for a Saiyajin, it was loud enough. Pan glared at her before she took out her phone, reading the message with great anticipation. She frowned shortly afterwards, seeing Trunks had withheld information on site.

She would ignore her emotion. She knew how Trunks operated, knowing he could not lie to her, however he seemed to be more relaxed with physical confrontation. He said it had something to do with a person's ki level during conversation. A person's ki flares when angry and drops when truly solemn. She guessed he wanted to make sure she didn't do anything irrational.

Pan looked over to Bra, who seemed to be drawing in her notebook. She smirked as she nudged her friend, "Hey isn't today a half a day?" She asked.

Bra looked up at the ceiling for a moment before nodded, "Yes, actually I believe it is. We should be leaving school after our next class."

With the conclusion of Bra's statement, Pan secretly motioned a yes before smirking more, "Oh how I love half day Tuesdays!"

"Would've been better if they were half day Wednesdays and Fridays like last year." Bra retorted.

Pan sighed, "Well for the first time in a while, I'm glad we have half days on Tues—"

"MS. SON AND MS. BRIEFS, do you have anything you would like to share with the class? You two have been chatting away ALL period!" The teacher shot at them, offering a glare.

"No ma'am." Pan replied.

Bra simply gave the teacher the signature look. Her father's scowl. The teacher jumped at it briefly before clearing her throat then continued with her lecture. The two demi Saiyajins laughed softly before returning their attention to their teacher.

"With tales like _Hamlet_ and like _A Mid Summer Night's Dream_, We can be motivated to strive for greatness, no matter what the situation may be."

With that the bell rang.

"Saved by the bell." Pan huffed before packing up, "Well I'll see you later, Bra. Take the notes for next class for me." She added.

Bra cocked a brow, "And where do YOU think you're going? It's the last class, it'll be over in 30 minutes!"

Pan smirked, "I have to go see a man about a donkey."

"Oh please, Pan. You're a jack ass already, why do you need to go see a man about it?" Bra teased, sticking out her tongue lightly.

Pan mimicked Bra, "I'm going to go train for a bit. Trunks wants me to meet him at 3, I don't want to lose any time with a work out."

Bra mumbled something underneath her breath.

"What was that Bra?"

Bra grabbed her backpack, "I said if you're going I might as well leave too. It's only gym, we dominate in it anyway."

The two walked up to the roof of the high school before flying off a few blocks of the school. They touched down near Pixilated Coffee, a local hot spot for adults.

Pan walked past the door before feeling a hand on their shoulder. Sable eyes turned to meet Bra's who had a devilish smirk within her own.

"Hey Pan, let's lay low here, just until school lets out. You know, if we run into anyone we know. We don't need to make up any lame excuses." She suggested, other hand resting on the door of the restaurant.

"I don't know, Bra. This looks pretty popular for a _mature_ crowd. If you haven't notice we don't look like we'd fit in if you catch my drift." She noted, referring to their appearance.

Pan was five foot two inches, barely passing for a high school student. Her red shirt stopped at her mid drift while her gray Capri pants hugged her shape, however it was a typical high school look. Even her orange scarf seemed to deduce her age greatly. Though her attributes were filling out nicely, she still looked like a teenager, not even being able to pass for a young adult. Surely she would have trouble proofing her claim.

Bra on the other hand looked more mature. From the way she walked to the way she spoke, she could easily pass for an older woman. She was more developed than Pan, she had men well in their 20s after her. The men would mistake her for their age and the way she flirted didn't help to the denial. Though, with a mother like Bulma, it was to be expected. She was a flirt as well as a tease when she was their age. It was like Bra read Bulma's Flirting patterns and modified it to her liking which caused her to add on to her age.

However it didn't matter, Pan found herself being dragged into the restaurant with a few eyes on them.

"Pan you worry too much. Let me do the talking and we'll be alright." She reassured before offering a smile.

"For both our sakes, I hope you can pull this off." Pan mumbled as she was lead to the main counter.

There stood a tall man, standard build with blonde military cut fade, and a growing mustache. He wore half cut shades, green shirt which matched his eyes, and blue sweatpants. He had a natural tan of copper shade which seemed to shine in lighted areas. The man glanced over to the approaching teens, emerald eyes locked onto them before offering a smile.

"Good afternoon, ladies. How are we today?" The man greeted while placing a paper down upon the table.

Bra returned the smile with her own, "We're doing very well, thanks for asking." She said in her smoothest, medium low voice, "Table for two please." She leaned over the counter, showing some of her cleavage.

The man chuckled as his brow quirked, "I'd like to give you all a seat, but you two seem like high schoolers to me." He shot before smiling, "Aren't you two supposed to be in school? You don't look like an adult to me." He finished, eyes locked on Bra.

Bra hid her shock well, emotions burred beneath her lakes of blue. She simply chuckled gently as she looked over to Pan who had shock on her face.

Bra mentally sighed, knowing their plan had failed as quickly as their attempt.

"OH, there you are!" A voice called out, running towards them. "I've been looking all over for you, baby!"

The two turned to see it was Goten. He wore a green and pale yellow shirt with the words, "Son Powered" written across. He wore dark blue jeans with black shoes.

He walked over to Bra and hugged her, taking her from the embrace only to plant a passionate kiss upon her lips. She melted mentally before pulling away from him.

"_Just play along." _

That's what his eyes told her.

"I've been looking for you ALL day, Bra! You should've told me to meet you here." He added.

Bra giggled and winked at him, "Well I've been too busy preparing family meeting, darling."

"You ah, know these two girls?" The man asked before rubbing his chin.

Goten placed his arm around Bra's waist, hand petting her love handle area. She placed her hand upon his own as he pulled Pan close to him, wrapping his arm around her neck. "KNOW them? HA! I LIVE with them! These women right here are no girls! The blue haired woman is my girlfriend and this little lady here is my sister!" He explained.

Bra placed her head on his shoulder, "Honey, I'm starving." Bra whined in the same tone.

"Alright love, come sit with me. I have a corner booth, we don't have to bother this man for a table." He said as he dragged the two over to his table.

Once the trio reached the table, they all sighed in relief. The table Goten had was placed in the back, far enough for the trio to talk comfortably without ease droppers. Pan took the seat to the right while Goten and Bra sat together on the left. Goten made himself comfortable, placing his arm around the back of the seat while Bra seemed to snug up against him. Pan didn't call her out on her pass, after all, she didn't want to cause trouble in this place. The man who looked like the manager thought they were a couple. She had to play it cool, at least for now.

Goten poured a cup of tea into each of their cups, smiling gently, "So what's the real reason you two are out of class?" He asked before offering honey and milk.

Pan took the two items, pouring them into her tea spontaneously. "Well Trunks wanted to see me around 3 and we have half days on Tuesdays anyway. So I'd thought I'd sneak into the house, get my gi, and then go visit Trunks when I'm cleaned up." She swirled her spoon in her tea, looking at Goten.

"And I came along as well. No need letting Pan get out alone." She admitted as grabbed the honey and poured it into her tea.

Goten nodded slowly, "I see, well I'm not going to argue. That's reason enough." He took a sip of his tea.

"Uncle Goten, what are you doing out anyway? Don't YOU have class?" Pan inquired, quirking a brow.

Goten only laughed, "I'm in college, I have the option of skipping." He replied before winking at her, "but apparently all my classes were cancelled today so I've been hanging out in the city for the majority of the morning. I got a little hungry and came here. I arrived here only minutes before you two." He admitted as he opened the menu.

"Well that's not surprising, college has more leeway with attendance." Bra commented before clearing her throat, looking onto Goten's Menu. "But anyway, where's my _dearest_ brother?"

"He was here with me, but your mom called him and told him he was needed. It didn't sound so important, but he left anyway." He stated.

Bra nodded while Pan rolled her shoulders gently. The hours seemed to roll by as the young fighters talked. Outrageous hand gestures were made, some disagreed with their owner's words while some highly worked. Their laughter roared in the seemingly quite diner, even rumbling over the soft rock which droned in the background. Their positions varied as well, however they held their claim; being a couple meeting for a discussion. Between their wild behavior, the plants of food kept rolling in as though their gestures drained their energy.

They were two hours into their conversation when the topic about family came up. It didn't take long for Pan to remember why she had wanted to leave school so early. She needed to talk to her boyfriend about Bra's claim.

"It's weird you know? You'd never think that he's that flexible because of his weight and height, but he's pre—" Goten stated.

"What information does Trunks have that he won't tell me over the phone?" Pan interrupted.

This caught Bra and Goten off guard. They had enjoyed the silly yet entertaining conversation, what was with the topic change?

Goten, who's arm now rested behind Bra's neck with his hand on her shoulder, sighed gently. "Well it's about your mom." He said bluntly.

"My mom? What does he know about my mom?" Pan inquired, voice cracked a bit as she looked into the eyes of her uncle.

Goten looked away while Bra watched from the side. Seeing Goten's obvious discomfort, Bra patted his full stomach gently, "I'd hate to interrupt, but it's a quarter to 3. If you want to meet Trunks on time, I'd suggest you hurry and change." Bra interjected.

Before Pan could reply, Goten nodded, "Yeah that's right! I'll fly you back and forth. I can fly faster than you so you can still get a good fifth-teen minutes of training in before talking to Trunks." He offered.

"Well I guess it couldn't hurt." Pan said as she placed a few hundred dollar bills upon the table.

Goten placed the same amount while Bra reigned above them; putting down five hundred dollar bills before they all got up.

~*~*~*

Goten and Pan landed at their door. Pan hopped off her uncle back as she opened the door, "I'll only be a few minutes, you can wait inside."

"Well of course I do _live _here after all." He teased before walking in.

Pan rushed up the stairs, passed her father's room, kicking out her door only to tap it shut. She dove into her closet, taking out a black sports bra with the Capsule Corp. logo placed on the left breast. She chose a black basket ball shorts with three white lines placed on each of the sides. She decided to keep her orange banana on her head, not feeling up to brushing her hat hair underneath it.

She changed quickly, within record time of thirty seconds. Her toned stomach laid bare as she packed an extra set of clothes to change into after she was done sparring. She looked in the backpack she placed her clothes in, glancing into the compartments. She sucked her teeth.

_It_ wasn't in there.

"Urgh, where did I put it?!" She breathed, looking all over her room before her eyes landed on her nightstand. She smiled and shook her head, "Of course!"

She hovered over to it, opening it quickly. She smiled as she opened the box, only to feel the cold touch of cardboard. It was empty.

"Looking for _something_?" A voice emitted.

Pan whipped her head to the entrance of the room. Her eye flinched as she saw it was her father. He leaned against the frame of the door, eyebrow raised as his eyes seemed tired. His arms where folded, leg against the frame.

"Looking for _these_, perhaps?"He rolled out the pack of condoms he found earlier, tossing them towards her. She caught them, a few of them jumping around in her palms.

"What's the meaning of this, Pan?" His tone was strong, yet held a touch of regret.

Pan kept quite for a few moments, "It's nothing, dad." She finally stated. "My health teacher said to keep them just in case."

"Just in case what, a rainy day? What were you going to use them for? Bag for your pencils for school?" He retorted, tone spiking slowly.

"Well they are pretty durable." She stated.

Gohan snorted, "You would know, right?"

Pan sighed and looked away, "Look daddy, it's not what you think. I haven't used any of them." She calmly said while grabbing her wrist bands.

Gohan laughed fully, moving off of the frame while walking towards her. "Then why where their used condoms in your waste basket? They seemed to have liquid in them as well as the wrapper with each." He glared at his daughter, "I don't you were glazing chickens with them." He added.

"Look dad, I didn't do anything—"

"Of course you didn't, you just laid there and got fucked up." He retorted, balling a fist. "Pan, what the hell were you thinking! You're too young to have sex! You're only 13 for Kami's sake!"

"You were around my age when you started! What's the big deal! Stop being such a hypocrite!" She retorted.

Gohan's eyes widen as he snarled within his throat, "Listen here, Son Pan. I made that mistake of having sex at a young age. It was for all the wrong reasons and I had to pay for it." He stated before shaking his head, "Hell I'm still paying for it and just when I thought I paid my debt you go and pull this shit! What the fuck, Pan? Seriously, do you honestly think!"

He grabbed one of the condoms from her's, crushing it suddenly, "You're part Saiyajin damn it! You're more fertile than any woman in this world!" He said as he incinerated it within seconds, "And your life is over!"

Pan slammed her nightstand's drawer shut. She grabbed her backpack, placing it on her back as she glared at her father, "Mom's life isn't over! She had me and she's still doing what—"

"YOUR MOTHER DIDN'T WANT YOU!" He bluntly bellowed. He huffed looking at her as his face turned red. "Don't you get it! She didn't leave just because of me, but because of you too! IF she wanted you, she'd still be here!" He walked closer to her, "She wanted nothing to do with me and that includes you!"

"Hey Pan what's the hold….up?" Goten asked as he walked in on the quarreling family. He jerked his head back as his brows furled. He listened to the last part of the conversation, knowing what this was about.

He ran over to them, breaking through the tension filled area. "Gohan, that's not cool! Videl loved Pan and you know it!" Goten said as Gohan pressed against him.

"Goten move. You're not apart of this conversation." Gohan said calmly, however his anger was clearly shown on his face.

Goten shook his head as he glared into his brother's eyes, "I'm only going to say it once, Gohan. Leave Pan alone."

Gohan snorted as he laughed partly. He bobbed his head from the left to right while still laughing before he came to a roaring, cold laugh. "_You_ think that _I'm _going to be intimidated by you?" Gohan grabbed him by the collar, "I killed Cell, I'm the savior of this world."

"That doesn't mean you can bitch at your daughter about her mother not loving her! Just because you're having problems with—" Goten began.

Gohan yelled at the top of his lungs, "I DO NOT HAVE PROBLEMS!"

The foundation of the house shook, sounds of items crashing upon the floor multiplied as Gohan powered up, his ki flaring.

Pan watched as her father and uncle exchanged words. This argument was about to get out of hand and she was damned if it was going to be in her room.

Right before she was going to jump in, Goten landed a punch right into Gohan's jaw, catching Gohan off guard. He stumbled back, blood trailing from his lip as stared at his brother, his cold eyes locked. It was then Goten realized his brother had been lost.

Instead, he was greeted by an unfamiliar face.

Gohan emitted a loud, roaring battle cry as he launched himself at Goten. Goten could only prepare for the worse as his brother was on top of him. Goten tried his best to block as Gohan launched punches against punches upon his chest. Goten elbowed Gohan in his neck between punches.

Gohan gagged, pausing his punches as he placed a hand on his throat. Goten took this opportunity to sucker punch Gohan in the stomach. Gohan huddled over, pressed hands against his stomach in reflex. It was then that Goten planted an uppercut to his jaw.

Goten smirked as he watched his brother fall backwards. He turned his head towards Pan, mouth ajar when suddenly, a pair of large hands met his throat. Goten gasped as he placed his hands on top of Gohan's forearms.

Pan had seen enough. She ran behind her father, grabbing his neck and placing him into a headlock. "This is no way to act, dad! You're going to kill him!"

"Good! Then maybe he'll learn to keep his mouth shut!" Gohan retorted, squeezing harder.

"You're going to kill your own _brother_! Your own flesh and blood! No wonder mom left, you didn't know when to take no for an answer!" She blasted, felling herself drift backwards.

The sounds of Goten gasping for air filled the room. Gohan grabbed his daughter by her hair and tossed her onto her bed like a crumbled up piece of paper. She looked at him before he glared.

"You know what, Pan? Go ahead and keeping fucking around. Keep on screwing that piece of shit that you call a man until your insides are falling out. Don't come crying to dear ol' dad, who TRIED to stop you from making the same mistake." He stated, walking over to the door. "Blame the man who fucking went through Hell and back to provide for this family."

He shook his head and snorted, "Well you know what, I say fuck all of you. Get the fuck out of my house, Goten. Come back when you become _a man_." He judged.

Goten coughed a few times, looking directly at his brother. "Oh I am a man, but I'm going to come back and _show_ you how a _real_ man acts." He looked over to his niece, grabbing her arm gently.

"Let's go, Pan. We've wasted enough time here."

Barely was able to grab her backpack which seemed to have fallen off her in the process of grabbing her father. She wrapped it around her shoulder before she was shot into the air, Capsule Corp. bound.

**A/N: **Things are really heating up for the Son Family! Goten gets kicked out of the house while Gohan finds out Pan's having sex! Meanwhile throughout all of this, Videl is mentioned yet again! What's the story with her? Catch all the goodness in the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 4: The Reason

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Dragonball Z, however I do train under Toriyama.

**Warning**: This chapter holds a **lemon** within. You _have_ been **warned**!

Chapter 4: The Reason

Goten shot through the sky, like a bullet piercing through paper, eyes brows bunched. Midnight toned eyes hid behind his eyelids, strong arms wrapped around his niece's body as he continued to dart towards their destination. He did not even realized he had placed her into this position, instead, he was too busy focusing at what just happened.

_Gohan had overreacted him out of spite. Out of distrust. Out of denial._

"_He attacked because he can't handle the truth."_ Goten thought as he managed to breath, air slipping slowly through his nostrils.

Pan looked up at her uncle before looking towards the ground below. It seemed their family was becoming more severed each day. First it was her grandfather's death that lead to her grandmother's demise. That caused her parents to find themselves lost within sheets of yarning for pure love. From that, caused herself to be born.

Ten years later, her parents' love seemed to dim and her mother walked out on her and her father. From there, the Son Family's happy days seemed to be a distant memory. It was true that Pan had seen many pleasant days after her mother's departure, but it was nothing like it should have been. Pan forced herself to be happy because she did not want to live like her father.

_  
Existing, but not living.  
_

"Your father needs to come to terms with the situation." Goten's voice surged through the air. "That's exactly why Videl left. He didn't listen to her, only listened to what he wanted to hear." He added.

Pan nodded slowly, "Yeah…I remember mom telling him that he never had enough faith in people. That –"

"_--You're afraid to let anyone get close to you!" Videl yelled, tears rolling down her cheeks as she shook her head. "How do you think that makes me feel, Son Gohan…_"

Pan remembered these words clearly. She had overheard her mother sobbing many nights. Videl seemed to cry only when Gohan had denied her of something, whether it be attending afamily function at his job or simply to hold her close in his arms. Videl wanted to be in Gohan's world so badly, Pan could tell, but was denied over and over again.

Goten snorted, "Ever since mom died he's been like this. Videl was the only woman he accepted into his world and even then it was limited. Hell, I don't even know what's going on with him anymore." He admitted before blasting more power into the flight.

"Dad's so alone…" She trailed off, sighing.

Goten cocked a brow, "What do you mean 'alone'? He's got us! He's got grandpa Ox King! He's even got all of Dad's friends! He's not alone."

"Y-you're wrong, Uncle Goten." Pan stammered. "It may seem like he has everyone, but he doesn't. My dad doesn't even have himself. I think the only real person he had was my mom. I mean think about it. After you and I move out and live our own lives, dad will be alone. Even Grandpa Ox King won't be around forever. With my mom, he seemed like he could handle it, but now…"

"Now he's just ape shit crazy." Goten said bluntly, "Look Pan, I understand you want to defend your dad's actions, but he's a grown man. He knows right from wrong and he wronged us both."

Even though Pan disagreed, she nodded firmly. Goten sighed sharply, holding Pan closer to him.

"I didn't hear all of what he was fussing about, but I just want you to know that no matter what you do, I'm always behind you." He looked down at her, offering a smile.

Pan returned it, smiling like her grandfather. "Thanks Uncle Goten."

_  
No matter what you do, I'm always behind you. _

Minutes later, the two arrived on the front lawn of Capsule Corp. They looked around, seeing no one in sight, which was strange. Usually Mrs. Briefs was outside tending to the flowers around the property, but today she was absent. Perhaps she was taking the day off.

They walked down the walkway to the front door.

Goten turned to his niece and smiled, "If your dad's name's mention, don't hesitate to speak about what happened." He ruffled her bandana softly.

Before Pan could respond, the door swung wide open, revealing the handsome lavender haired-prince himself.

Trunks smirked as he looked at the Sons, "Hey guys, nice timing come on in." He offered before moving away from the threshold.

The two walked over to the couch, Goten plumping down while Pan sat on an arm, sitting next to an open spot on. Trunks closed to the door before taking the empty slot on the couch. He lightly pulled Pan onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"How was your day?" He inquired, moving a few strains from her face.

Pan turned red slightly, "Well it was very eventful. Nothing too exciting." She chuckled as she placed a hand behind her head. "You know how Tuesdays are."

Trunks laughed gently, "Yeah! Full of action, but nothing interesting."

Goten huffed before placing his chin on his palm, elbow on the other arm simultaneously. "I wouldn't say nothing interesting." He turned his head over to his best friend. "I need a place to live. Not permanently, but long enough to give Gohan a chance to cool his jets."

"_Way to let his name be mentioned, Uncle Goten."_ Pan thought.

Trunks cocked a brow, mouth ready to speak.

"What happened?" A voice interjected.

Everyone turned to see it was Bra who was wearing pair of skinny grey sweats with matching grey wife beater. Her hair was down however, it was covered by a white towel. She wore black house slippers over her bare feet. "Don't tell me something bad happened."

The two Sons sighed together.

"Where to start…well I don't know exactly what happened, but Gohan was yelling at Pan about her mother and I thought it was unfair so I stood up for her. My monkey of a brother took things too far and beat me up, but I got him a few good times too!"

He looked at his fists smirking softly though, his smirk soon faded, "But then he kicked me out, saying I wasn't a real man. So before he could do anything else, we made a run for it here." Goten explained.

The room fell silent for a few minutes. Bra leaned over the couch, arms resting on the head rests, legs crossed along each other as she looked in Goten directions. Trunks held Pan tighter, Pan's hands found their way to his, fingers lacing to Trunks'.

"Well you can stay here." Bra said, "No sense sending you back there, I mean seriously. Gohan would have a field day again." She added before patting his shoulder.

"Bra does have a point. We don't have a spare room anymore. My grandparents' room has a HUGE leak and they're fixing it as we speak. They said it should be fixed within the week." Trunk stated. "But in the meantime, you can sleep in my room. I have an airmat you can call a bed."

Goten laughed a bit before nodded, "Thanks man, I appreciate it." He said.

Trunks almost jumped when he realized why they had came over prior to Gohan's rampage. He gently kissed her cheek before smiling warmly. "SO! Before I forget, you want to know _why _I told you to come over for the information, right?" He asked, winking gently.

Pan blushed more before nodding. Goten and Bra raised their eyebrows firmly before looking at each other. _Here we go._

Trunks rolled his shoulders, "Well your mom's in town for the tournament." He stated bluntly.

Pan's eyes widen at the sudden information. "My mother? _MY_ mom's in town!? Really!" She stated with excitement.

"Hold your horses, Cow girl. Listen to everything he has to say." Goten added before nodding to Trunks.

Trunks follow suit, licking his lips gently. "Yeah! She's going to be staying at your grandfather Hercule's house. Now she's supposed to stop by here tomorrow. My mom invited her over in the hopes that you two could you know. Catch up." He fiddled her hair gently.

"See, my mom thought since your mom's going to be in the tournament, why not have everyone join. That way we can all catch up with her life and fill her in on your life." Bra mentioned.

Pan sighed gently to herself. It was like a dream come true, her mother was coming back to visit, even if it was for the tournament. Even everyone wanted to enter just to have an excuse to be around her. She thought about how her father would react about it, him hearing the great ne—

_Wait._

"What about my dad?" She said after few moments of silence. "He'll have mixed feelings about it."

"We have to tell him as well." Goten suddenly added, turning their attention to him. "No matter how much of an ass he has become, he has the right to know. It's his childhood lover, his _better_ half, _AND_ the mother of his daughter. If we owe him anything, it's that. Whether or not he wants to own up and enter in the tournament, that's on him." He finished, leaning against the couch.

Pan was shocked to hear Goten state that. It was all true. Her dad did deserve a chance to make things right for them, even if her mother didn't come back, at least he tried. She didn't want to enter the tournament and hear her father complain that he didn't have a chance to enter because no one told him. She knew Goten wouldn't tell him, they were too crossed with each other to even risk coming home too soon. Pan had to go back there, after all, she did live there.

"Then it's settled." Trunks proclaimed, "Tomorrow we'll have Pan meet up with her mom and then we'll all enter the tournament."

"What's this I hear about a tournament." A scuffled voice mumbled.

All eyes locked on the owner. He stood at five foot three, royal blue spandex hugged his inhumanely muscular body. Onyx eyes stood at attention as his face gave no emotions. Instead, it only offer a slight smirk, offering a scowled look.

"All of the fighters we know are thinking of joining the tournament this year." Trunks answered.

Vegeta snorted, "Mhmph! I see. Such weaklings, any excuse to stretch their pathetic muscles."

Bra frowned, "Dad! Pan's mom is entering this year! That's the only reason _why_ everyone's entering!"

"Even more of a pathetic excuse." Vegeta walked across the room to the main window.

Goten removed his palm from his chin, length resting on the arm as he cocked his head towards Vegeta. "Oh come on Vegeta, it'll be fun! Think about it. You get to test how much stronger you've got and beat up all of the Fighters!"

Vegeta glanced back over at the younger group of Saiyajins, eying how close Goten and Bra were from Trunks and Pan. An eyebrow twitched as he thought to himself.

"Mhmph. You're more like your dumbass father than I thought." He grumbled before heading for the stairs.

Everyone looked at each other before eying the last of Vegeta. Goten would scratch his forehead before looking back at the trio, sighing a bit.

"I highly doubt Vegeta's going to enter." He stated before stretching gently.

Trunks nodded, "Yeah, but bribe him enough and he'll bite. I'll see what my mom can do. She'll want him to do it. She'll probably say he needs to get out of the gravity room more often."

"That's for sure." The trio rang before laughing afterwards.

Trunks looked at his watch before gasping, "Whoa it's almost supper time! That doesn't give me too much time!" He turned to Pan, "I wanted to show you something before it gets too dark." He smiled.

"I can only imagine." Bra clocked before getting up, moving towards the kitchen. "Come on, Goten."

Goten jumped for a second before nodding, hopping over the couch and jogged into the next room.

Once they were gone, Trunks smiled as he picked her up. "I wanted you to see something. You'll think it's important."

"What's so important about that?" She inquired, causing him to smile.

"You'll see."

Goten sighed as he leaned against the counter. "Those two, together…wow can you believe it?" He looked at Bra.

She opened the refrigerator, grabbing various components for dinner. It had a few vegetables, but consisted of plenty of meat. As her mother stated, if there's anything a Saiyajin loves, it's their meat.

Bra chuckled gently, "Well it was bound to happen. As much as they played together as kids."

"But we all played together and you don't see _us_ all over each other like that." Goten retorted.

Bra stopped suddenly, cheeks beaming red. Good thing her face was covered by the refrigerator door or else Goten would've teased her for such a reaction. "W-What do you mean by that?" She stammered before clearing her throat.

Goten jumped at her response, realizing the meaning behind his words, "Oh no! Not like that!" He laughed nervously, "All I meant was that you know, we don't like each other like that. That's all." His cheeks were red as well.

"I see.." Bra trailed off, her blush faded as she rose up. She quickly shut the door before placing the food next to him. "Well I know you don't like Marron." She took out a knife and began to chop the vegetables quickly.

"Well actually, growing up I used to have a crush on her until I hit 12." He started, "But after noticed she had no interests in fighting and had no plans to even become a fighter, I really felt we were too different." He stated as he turned towards Bra.

Bra listened carefully, paying attention to her chopping as well as his words. She was actually impressed in Goten's decision. Marron was actually a pretty girl, however she was somewhat of a ditzy girl. She did have her mother's keen personality, able to point out people's faults, however when it came to regular everyday occurrences, she seemed out of touch.

Bra chucked at the thought of the two getting together. It would've been the deaf leading the blind, however it would've given her something to laugh about with her brother.

"Well that was a smart move. I don't think she knows anything, but shopping." She pushed aside the massacred vegetable, pulling out a few others before dicing them all together.

Goten laughed, "That's true! I tried holding a conversation about her family and it ran to shopping within a few minutes!" Goten shook his head viciously, "Talk about an one track mind!"

Bra chuckled with him before pushing over the vegetables. She grabbed the meat and began to punch it quickly, tenderizing it at a fast pace.

Goten watched her with a large amount of content. "See that's why I like you, Bra. You're smart, cunning, AND you like to fight!" He stated before smiling.

Bra stopped midway, quirking a brow. "So you _do_ like me?" She asked.

"The Brat's too involved in his own stupidity to know what he likes." Vegeta answered, holding his position at the entrance.

The sudden tone and force of his voice caused the two to halt all motion. Instead, Bra held her punch while Goten head was cocked towards Vegeta. Vegeta couldn't help, but smirk, smelling the fear of the teenagers. It was as though he caught them red handed.

Bra shifted slightly before placing the piece of meat onto another plate. "Oh come on, Dad."

"Don't stand up for him. If he can't hold his ground out the ring, he can't hold it in the ring." Vegeta commented.

Goten snorted, "I can hold my ground."

"Being on all fours on the ground isn't considered holding your ground." Vegeta could help, but smirk at his own comment.

"Well at the tournament, we'll see who's going to need to hold their ground." Goten shot.

Vegeta laughed fully, "If you handle your fights like you handle women, then it shouldn't be a problem." He looked over to his daughter. "Don't hold dinner too long. The weakling needs to have all the protein he can get to make him feel big and strong."

Vegeta continued to laugh as he left the room, leaving the two semi Saiyajins in deep thought.

Trunks walked along the old gray tiled path, hand in hand with Pan. Two large red and tan gates stood before them, both decorated in the same pattern, small carvings laced the towering points of the walls. Behind these gates laid another set of gates which lead to a building with the words, "_Tenkaichi Budokai"_ written on a white board, held up on pedestals hidden behind the hay-like the sign held a dragon head-like structure, top mandible hovering over the center of the sign. Behind the structure towered an alabaster pillar with another small pillar piercing through the hay shingles.

The couple reached the first set of gates, entranced blocked by a long row of brown thin wooden poles with a sign that read, "_CLOSED"_. Trunks smirked at the sign, knowing that if Pan wanted to venture in, all they needed to do was jump the fence.

Trunks turned to her, smiling softly. "This is what I wanted to show you." He said as he motioned towards the right side of the gate.

Pan raised a brow as she walked behind him, puzzled. "I'd doubt this place has changed since the last time I've been–"

Pan cut herself off as she took her place next to Trunks. There on the wall laid a poster of her mother, Videl in a fighting stance. She had a short cut with a few bangs in various places in her face. She wore a blue gi with a white undershirt that matched her white fighting boots. She stood tall with proper posture as she sported large smirk. Her hands were clothed in black gloves. Both hands were placed on her hips. She seemed to offer the camera a smirk while the captions read, "_26__th__ Tenkaichi Budokai featuring our hero's daughter, Videl!"_

She walked closer to the posture, placing her fingers upon her mom's face as though she was trying to remember the warmth of her touch. She allowed her fingers to run down the posture as tears began to form in the young Son's eyes.

"Mom…" Pan uttered, voice shaking with emotions.

Trunks softly smiled as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, bringing her into his chest. He rubbed her shoulder gently as he looked at the posture. He figured she would react like this, she hadn't seen her mother since she left. Even though she had photos of Videl, but none of them were up to date. Trunks analyzed the posture closely, seeing that Videl really did seem to achieve her goal as a fighter, but would she still come out on top as a World Champion with people like him and his father fighting?

"Think about it, Pan. This time tomorrow, you'll already have met your mom AND getting ready for the tournament." Trunks reassured.

"Do you think she'll recognize me?" Pan asked, looking up at him.

Trunks chuckled, "Of course! It's only been a few years! Sure you've gotten a bit taller and fuller, but you're still her little Pan-chan." He kissed her forehead gently.

Pan nodded slightly before glaring, "Hey what do you mean fuller!"

"Well you're getting some new additions you were lacking three years ago. You've turned from a complete stick to a blossoming tree!" Trunks replied, turning a bit red from embarrassment.

Pan blushed as her nostrils flared, "Must you compare me to a plant?"

"Hey it's better than what my dad does. He compares people to the lowest forms of life." He ruffled her bandana gently, "Sometimes he's complimenting you without you even knowing!"

"Oh the joy of having a father like him." Her words dripped with sarcasm. "I can only imagine what you're going to be like with your kids."

Trunks rubbed his nose gently before chuckling softly, "You mean _our_ kids! I'm definitely not going to act like that man. That's for sure."

The two light up the deserted area with rounds of laughter. Their laughs echoed into the darkening sky, sun rays gently giving the stone walls a hint of yellow bliss. The couple's laughter roared for a few moments more before the sun rays hit them, causing them to look down the road.

Pan gasped as she saw a dark silhouette in the shape of a tall man, spiked hair to the top left and bottom right. He was muscular, even in the darken silhouette the muscles were plain as day. Their build was outlined by the sun's overcast of his body.

She remembered this silhouette, but from _where_?

Pan squinted her eyes slightly before jerking eyebrows upwards, eyes widening to her epiphany.

_Grandpa Goku._

Those words caught her brain's attention, but they didn't seemed to take form. Instead, Pan stood there with her hand partly out as she watch the silhouette of whom she believed was her grandfather, disappear as quickly as it came.

Her head jerked towards Trunks, "D-did you see that?" She asked, voice frantic.

"See what?" He replied, raising an eyebrow.

"You didn't see that silhouette on the walk way?"

Trunks shook his head, "All I saw was the glare of the sun attacking my vision."

Pan huffed, turning her body away from him, "I can't believe this…"

"Hey it's getting pretty late, I think seeing that posture too grub lot out of you. Let's go home and grab some grub before Goten and my dad get to it first." Trunks insisted.

Pan sighed and nodded as she took her lover's arm, holding it tightly next to her as they flew off towards Capsule Corp.

Trunks landed first upon the Capsule Corp. grounds, followed by Pan shortly after. He walked a few steps before stopping abruptly. He turned to face her, seeing she was still walking. He smiled as he walked back to her, wrapping his arms around her gently.

Before Pan could protest, Trunks squeezed her gently, nuzzling his nose to her ear. "We may not have a chance to be all lovey dovey tonight. So I want to get as much hugging in as possible. You know how much of a snoop my sister is." Trunks teased as he kissed her earlobe gently.

Pan chuckled gently as she kissed his cheek gently, "For the son of the most serious fighter in the universe, you sure are affectionate."

"I get it from my mom." He playfully retorted before picking her up.

Their eyes met for a few moments, causing both parties to smile before sharing a passionate kiss. Unexpectedly, there was a loud tap on the window.

The two broke their kiss, turning their heads to see it was Bra, motioning them to come inside. Trunks snorted gently towards his sister.

"See what I mean?" He chuckled afterwards.

"Yeah, a real sloth." Pan added.

Trunks looked at her before sighing. Pan took his face in her hand and smile, "We'll have some alone time, no worries. Remember, Uncle Goten's here which means your dad as a new prey to hunt in the house as well as Bra."

He chuckled help, but smile at her statement. It was true. Vegeta loved starting arguments, it was what attracted him to Bulma. With Goten around, it meant Vegeta would be preoccupied with dealing and Bra will be too busy trying to fend Vegeta off of him. Bulma would be too busy with her own projects to come out of the lab until later in the evening and his grandparents would stick to the guest quarters.

If everything went according to plan, the two would have their alone time with plenty of time left over.

"That's true. Alright let's get a move on." He replied, placing her down, walking towards the door.

He jerked the handle, pushing it open as he waiting by the side, allowing Pan to go in before him. He smiled as he winked at her, causing her to blush. He followed quickly behind her only to be met by pairs of eyes, all dancing on them.

Pan blushed as she looked around at the room full of Saiyajins, thinking of all the thoughts that laced their minds. She looked away as she took a seat next to her Uncle. Trunks walked over to the stove, seeing that they were having an array of meats and vegetable mixes. He sniffed the food lightly as he grabbed a few plates of food.

"Well, look who finally decided to join us. Mr. Briefs and Ms. Son, how nice of you to grace us with your presence." Bra sarcastically greeted, faking a curtsy.

Goten chuckled as he down an entire section of beef. Vegeta grumbled as he worked on his twenty dish section, scarfing down bits of all the dishes with great speed. He played with his chopsticks as he went from bowl to bowl, flicking them around one after the other as the wooden sticks collided with his mouth.

"Bra, play nice with your bother." A female voice shot.

The woman stood at five foot four inches, had medium short sea blue hair with eyes to match. She wore a white lab coat over a white button up shirt with black slacks. She walked over to the table, taking a seat next to Vegeta. She grabbed the farthest bowl from Vegeta, picked up her chopsticks and began her feasting.

Bra rolled her eyes, "Yes mother."

Goten chuckled gently as he grabbed another section of beef, devouring it as though it was air. Pan joined in with his laughter, finding there was never a dull day in the Briefs household. It was the main reason why she frequented the residence. It was a nice stress reliever, seeing the strange yet cute bond each member of the family held with one another.

Even though Vegeta was not big on sharing emotions, he did show his love through his criticism. Trunks and Bra had a typical sibling relationship, they loved each other, but they never missed the opportunity to ruin the other's fun. Bulma was like a mother to Pan. She took care of her whenever she visited. Bulma never forced Pan to leave nor did she deny her of wanting to stay late. She was there for when Pan she needed someone to talk to about her dad. Hell, Bulma even was a haven figure for her and for that, Pan was thankful to have grown so close to the Briefs.

Trunks carried the plates over to Pan before sitting down carefully as he balanced his own on his other forearm. The two shared a smile before digging into their share of the meal. Everyone ate silently, only the clashing of utensils hitting the ceramic bowls and plates rang softly in the room.

Bulma eyed the two pairs of teenagers before looking at her husband, all devouring their food as though it was air. She gently smiled at herself, feeling the joyous energy floating throughout the room. Though when has a Saiyajin been mad when there was food in the room?

"Well the tournament's tomorrow." Bulma bluntly proclaimed.

The group of Saiyajin ceased their eating. Only Bulma had the gut to continue eating after making her announcement. She brought her bowl cover her face, leaving only her eyes left unshielded.

"Before you go and start to bicker, let me explain." She began as he placed her bowl down, closing her eyes, "I called Videl a few hours ago, making sure she can still make the meeting tomorrow. She then stated that the tournament would be held tomorrow abruptly after 1 o'clock. I had to convince her to come earlier than we had planned."

She reached for a small piece of meat, plopping it into her rice bowl, "I already gave the other Z-Fighters a call. Whoever can make it will make it. BUT I want all of you to be there." She clamped her chopsticks together while moving them over to every individual fighter at the table. "No if, ands, or buts about it. You all need to get out and stretch your legs in the ring! _Even _you, Vegeta. "

He would snort in response, onyx eyes shooting a death glare at his wife. She would simply smirk before laughing.

"Don't get me that look, Vegeta. You're going and you're going to enjoy it." She replied.

Vegeta rolled his eyes, "Won't even break a sweat with these runts." He mumbled. "Especially with Kakarot's brat." He added before returning to his food.

Goten frowned, "Oh come on! I'm just as strong as Trunks! I can give you a run for your money!"

"Couldn't even make me stand for my loose change." He retorted, smirking.

"We'll see about that, Vegeta! My dad gave you a run for your money all the time." Goten shot back.

Goten's eyes widen as he felt himself fall onto the floor, hearing both a duo of wood snapping, one louder than the other. He winced at the sudden pressure around his neck before releasing Vegeta was already on him, tightening his grip on his neck sharply.

Vegeta's eyes shined with rage, his face wrinkled with a deadly scowl, "Daddy's isn't here now _is he_? I'M the strongest warrior alive, not that pathetic excuse of a Saiyajin." He lifted Goten from the floor, dragging his back into the broken chair slowly as he lifted him into the air. "Disqualification or not, your death with be my pleasure."

He tossed him onto the ground forcefully, causing Goten to wince as he tried to get up from the ground. Vegeta stared down at him with a blank expression before walking out the kitchen. Bra turned to the doorway, looking to see how far her father traveled before leaning over to offer her help.

Goten grabbed her forearm gently, "No worries, I'm good. Just a little scratch." He said, reassuring.

Bra frowned as she withdrew her arm from him, "If you say so." She muttered before returning to her food.

Pan and Trunks looked over to Bulma before sighing in unison. Trunks stood up, grabbing the empty dishes from the table before taking them to the dish washer. "I think it's been a stressful day for all of us. We should probably call it a day." Trunks suggested.

Goten nodded, "Yeah I agree."

Pan grabbed her plates as she made her way towards the dishwasher, "But I didn't get to train today.." She whined.

"You'll get enough exercise tomorrow, Pan." Trunks answered softly.

Bra gathered the remaining bowls while Bulma walked over to Goten, dusting his shoulders off. Goten looked over to Bra who was handing off the bowls. His eyes then turned to Bulma who padded off his back and upper chest.

She offered him a smile, "Don't take Vegeta so seriously, Goten. It's how he shows his appreciation. He's threaten a lot of people like that. His bark is worse than his bite." Bulma padded his shoulder gently before walking out the door.

Goten sighed as he leaned his back against the wall, head leaning against the hard surface gently as his sigh slipped through his nostrils slowly. "It's going to be a long day tomorrow."

The others looked at him as Trunks closed the dishwasher, pressing the button before hearing the machine gently start soon after. Trunks offered a light chuckle while Pan nodded slowly in agreement. Bra simply frowned, as though she was thinking on the same lines.

"Not only am I seeing my mom for the first time in three years, but I'm fighting in my second tournament." Pan sighed gently before resting her hand on her forehead, "And to make matters worse, I have to deal with my dad possibly going off on my mom during the tournament."

There a hand gently settled on her shoulder, causing her to look up at its loving owner. "No worries, Pan. We're all going to be waiting when we're not fighting. So if shit hits the fan, we'll be there to clean it up with you." Trunks winked.

"Well, not to sound grumpy or anything, BUT we DO need to get some sleep. Big day tomorrow." Bra stated as she made her way towards the exit. She cocked her head over to Goten, "Let's get you cleaned up. I don't want dripping blood all over my house."

With that, the group left the kitchen, headed to their own quarters.

Bra walked into her room, Goten trailing not too far behind. Bra's room was very spacious. In fact, it was four times the average bed room size. The walls were a light lavender hue mixed with a lighter shade of red, giving the room an unique sense. She had a few pictures framed on the wall, mainly of herself and friends.

Beneath these frames were her computer desk; littered with various gadgets that had their interior removed, screw drivers, and circuit boards. Next to these objects sat a laptop which was connected to flat screen monitors. Beneath the right monitor sat a notebook filled with computer language.

On the far left side of the room held two large sliding glass doors that doubled as windows. The outline of the frame was decorated in a light red, almost pink color. A few feet away from these doors held another door followed by her queen sized bed which was about three feet away.

Goten looked around at her room, eyes lingering on all the fancy high end furniture. He whistled gently at a few items, mainly at the gadgets. "Wow Bra, I never knew you were such a tech girl."

He leaned over to look at some of the devices only to have his vision blocked by a delicate hand. "Are you here to take a shower or here to invade my privacy?" She shot.

Goten waved his hands around, "Hey now, I'm sorry I didn't mean to invade your privacy." He gently said as he nervously laughed.

Bra chuckled, "Well when you're ready, the bathroom's in there. There's a spare towel, some shampoo, and some soap. Though, the soap's a bit feminine so you may want to stick to the shampoo." She pointed over to the single door before moving closer to him.

She pet his long hair gently, "I don't a man with long hair and smelling like a girl would run very well at the tournament tomorrow." She hinted.

"I think you're right." He chuckled, "I'll take you up on your offer." He walked over into the bathroom, leaving Bra with the sound of the door locking.

Bra walked over to her bed and grabbed one of the small pillows placed in front of the regular sized ones. She slipped her hand through the thin fabric to grab a blue shirt and black boxer shorts. She chuckled to herself, knowing that these were in fact men boxers, however they held no previous owner.

She found sleeping in panties and a bra felt too confiding. Instead, sleeping in a pair of boxer shorts and a snug nightshirt made it easier for her to relax. She walked over to her walk in closet, closing the door slightly as she quickly changed.

It didn't take Goten long to shower, even with his medium-long hair. Within fifth-teen minutes, Goten was done. He pushed the knob, stopping the water as he paused for a moment. He shook his hair out, water splattering everywhere. He smirked as he sighed in contempt, grabbing the designated towel and wiped himself dry. He put back on his boxers, leaving his hair to air dry. He placed the towel back upon the rack as he exited the door.

"That was quite refreshing." He said as he stretched.

Bra walked out of her closet in her night clothes as she made her way to the end of the bed. "Let's hope your back is refreshed as you are." She motioned him to come to her.

He obeyed, jogging over to her. He squatted, back towards her, as she examined his wounds. She ran her fingers against each wound, making some type of sound to each one.

"Well they seem to be small flesh wounds. You don't have any splinters and none of them are too deep that they'll scar. You got lucky." She stated.

Goten smirked, "Aren't I always?" He raised up in front of her before turning in front of her. "Do you guys have any spare pajama pants I can sleep in?"

Bra shook her head, "Unlike my brother, I don't make it a habit in having a history. He _may_ have a pair." She stated as she motioned to the door. "Go ahead and ask."

Goten walked towards the door briskly, "Hopefully, he'll have some." He placed his hand on the knob, tugging it. He turned his head towards her, "And thanks for letting me take a shower in your bathroom." With that he closed the door.

It didn't take Goten long to reach Trunks' room, it was right down the hall from Bra's. Unlike most houses, the children had a separate wing from the adults. Even at their age this was no different. It made it easier on both parties; Trunks and Bra didn't have to hear their parents' noises while Bulma and Vegeta didn't have to hear their kids' bickering.

Goten knocked on the door with little force, however it sounded like a fierce array of knocks. From the outside, a regular human could not hear any sounds coming within. However, with Goten's Saiyajin blood, he could hear _almost_ everything. A few ruffled sounds drew from the closed room, sounds of someone rushing for something. There were various slabs and pattering with the faint sound of rushing water.

The pattering sounds became louder before the door opened. Trunks answered, huffing lightly as he looked at the visitor. Lavender locks were damped and misplaced, body covered in water, while his hand hold onto his towel. His appearance made Goten blush out of embarrassment. _What was Trunks doing before hand?_

Trunks blinked a few times, "What is it, Goten?" His voice as hoarse, sounding almost similar to his father's.

"Oh right! Do you have any spare pants I can sleep in?" Goten inquired, scratching the back of his head gently.

The lavender haired Saiyajin grumbled as he quickly walked over to his dresser, hand clamped on his towel as he drove into a drawer. The door slowly revealed more of the room, making Goten's eyes roam its contents. The room was actually quite neat apart from Trunks' clothes laying on the edge of the bed.

He was looking for another set of clothes, however, only Trunks' laid present. Goten snickered softly before seeing Trunks walking back to him.

"Sorry man. All I have are these. You have use it if you still want." Trunks replied, holding a pair of Christmas themed pajamas. They were red all over with a black belt which had a gold buckle and white fuzz covering the bottom rings.

Goten sighed as he stared at the pants for a few seconds before taking them. He shook his head gently, looking back at the closing door.

"Hey wh-where am I sleeping tonight?!" He grabbed the brim of the door.

Trunks tried to shut it, "That sounds like a personal problem to me. No vacancy. Max capacity!" He finally shut it.

Goten removed his fingers in time, watching the door shut before him. He pouted, "So much for that airbed.." He trailed off as he made his way back to Bra's Room.

Goten stood before Bra's door, standing in his Santa Bottoms. He felt so ridiculous, like a desperate boyfriend trying to impress his girl on Christmas Eve. However, this was different. It was either sleep in his boxers or in this silly garment. He would've opted for the boxers if he slept in Trunks' room, but even then he was denied.

"_So much for friendship._" Goten thought as he knocked on the door.

Five seconds rolled by before Bra sprang to the door, leaning against the threshold. "I had a feeling you'd be back." She teased as she moved from the frame, "Come in."

He walked in quickly as though he didn't want anyone else to see him in his pajamas. Bra raised a brow to his attire.

"Feeling festive are we?" She chuckled gently.

"Hey this is all your brother gave me!" He retorted, snorting afterwards.

"I'd rather sleep in baboon skin." She continued to laugh.

Goten looked at himself in them before he laughed with her. A few minutes past before he sat on her bed, sighing. "Your brother also denied me from sleeping in his room. I have no place to sleep tonight."

"You can sleep here." Bra stated, looking at him. "You should've known he wasn't going to let you sleep in there, not when Pan's staying over." She added before walking over to the right side of her bed.

Then it dawned on him, Pan WAS sleeping over. They were dating after all. It's only natural to want some alone time with the one you love.

"_That's why he was probably showering. Freshening up for her._" Goten thought, mindlessly moving towards the adjacent side of the bed.

Goten placed the unwanted pillows off to the floor neatly before gathering himself underneath the satin-silk spread. He placed his head on the pillow he left on the bed, nestling into it. He sniffed it lightly, smelling Bra's unwavering musk. He sighed gently before sighing.

Bra followed his gesture, wrapping herself in the spread as she moved the pillows to the floor. Why she needed so many pillows for decoration was beyond her. She remembered reading it enriched the quality atmosphere of the room, but it only made it harder to make the bed. Regardless, she would settle onto her side, facing the bedroom door. She cocked her head over, glancing towards Goten whom was facing the sliding doors.

Bra smiled gently as she settled back onto her side, hand placed under the pillow gently. She was going to be able to sleep securely tonight.

"Good night, Goten."

"Good night, Bra." He semi lifted his head, "_Sweet dreams, my Angel."_ He thought before letting his head hit the pillow, falling straight into a deep slumber.

Trunks leaned against the door, sighing in relief. Head would gently tap against the door, eyes drawing half shut as he allow some of his towel to hang loosely. The last thing he needed was Goten to inspect his room. It was bad enough he knew about their relationship, it was obvious from the affection displayed earlier. Though, it _was_ Goten. Everything goes over this head, what makes this different?

"Who was that?" A voice called out into the depths of the room.

His eyes brows jumped as he rushed back to the bathroom, allowing his towel to dwindle in the air, falling where it may. He walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

He held the knob gently, fingers gripping around the steamed metal, "Just Goten."

A head poked through the curtained shower, "Oh? What did Uncle Goten want?" Pan replied.

"He wanted some pajamas so I gave him some." He stated as he made his way into the shower, slipping inside through the back.

He closed his eyes as he allowed the water to run against his toned body, droplets cruising his curves and dips. He placed his head underneath the piping hot water, enjoying the barely noticeable sting which accompanied it. To normal humans, this would've caused third degree burns, but to those of Saiyajin lineage, it was similar to a simple pinch.

He lowered his head while he felt the water suddenly only hit his upper body, past his pecks. He felt the cool lather of soap forming around his abdomen, moving upwards. He smirked as he took some shampoo, poured it onto his palms before massaging it into Pan's hair.

Pan looked up at him, "I just washed it." She pouted softly.

He kissed her gently, "Well you missed a spot." He said, smirking.

He took some water from the oncoming waves into his palms before letting it rush down onto her head. Pan screeched before pushing Trunks gently into the wall, both of them laughing. Trunks took the head and pointed it right on Pan while Pan grabbed his hair, pulling him closer to her. Trunks shook the head erratically causing the water to fly everywhere. The suds on his body found their way to the tub's floor along with the shampoo from Pan's hair.

The two continued to laughed for a while, their laughter soon softening as Trunks held the head above their heads. The two looked at each other, smiling tenderly. He placed his hand underneath Pan's chin, thumb resting underneath her lip as his pointer curled horizontally underneath her chin's curve. She leaned upwards as he leaned down, meeting for a loving kiss.

As soon as their lips met, Trunks placed the head back onto its hook before wrapping his arms around her waist. Pan's own pair found themselves wrapped around his neck, deepening the kiss. Their bodies pressed together while their tongues slipped through the other's mouth, wrapping and caressing.

Pan drew her tongue out only to draw Trunks' own slightly, gently suckling upon it before releasing it, tongue flicking to his lip. She drew it into her own mouth, sucking the lip hard while gently biting down, causing Trunks to breath sharply as he emitted a soft groan.

He withdrew from her lips only to move to her the nape of her neck, planting it with kisses. He partly sucked with each kiss, bringing a slight popping sound from contact. He moved to up her neck, lightly licking the area before sucking down. Pan breathed sharply as she swiftly leaned against the tiled wall.

A hand would fall from his neck, cupped to the wall as she moaned softly into his ear. He groaned in response, vibrating the flesh in and around his mouth. He kept an arm around her waist, peeling her lower half off only to firmly press it against his abs as his stray hand rubbed the innards of her thighs.

She cooed a moan as she placed both hands over his shoulder only to claw his back harshly. Trunks worked his way up her mid neck, nipping gently as he trailed only to make his way back down. He moved his hand slowly upon her side, body memorizing her curves and dips unconsciously before taking it underneath her thighs.

He quickly grabbed both legs, picking her up as he pressed the two of them against the wall. He latched on one of her breasts, tongue flicking the knob fiercely while suckling upon it hard. Moans of pleasure drowned in the rushing sounds of water. He took as much of it as he could within his mouth, sucking the entire area while he continued to flick his tongue wildly against it.

Pan grind against his body hard, hands clinging to his back while she wrapped her legs around him tightly, panting hard as she rubbed her sex against his abs. Trunks huffed as he released her breast, running his nose against the gap between them. He moved lower as he left a trail of kisses, lifting her up in the process. When he reached her navel, he dipped his tongue inside it, swirling it around before he kissed it hard, causing Pan to moan louder.

Finally, he reached her sex. He began to bury his nose in her following juices, inhaling the sweet scent. His tongue would soon follow his nose, lapping at the soft flesh gently, causing her to cry out in pleasure. Tongue would slip inside her, mouth drawing over her as he sucked hard, flicking and swirling fiercely. He could feel the tightness of her walls collapsing around his tongue, feeling her jump with each suck he administered. He looked up, tilting his head as a pair of ebony eyes met his glance.

_Filled with desire._

Trunks bit down on her gently as he continued to suck, and flick her sex. With a few more sweet sucks, he drew himself away from her. He lowered her, allowing her legs to roll down his sides slowly, causing him to groan loudly. Pan could feel his arousal against her, feeling it pulse with beat. She placed a hand upon his chest gently as he leaned his head against her own. He closed his eyes as he panted hard in unison, her chest heaving heavily.

With a breath, Trunks lifted Pan, sliding himself inside with a strong thrust. Pan jerked against him, moan escaping through her teeth as she wrapped an arm loosely around his neck once more. Trunks held himself in this position for a few seconds, eyes clinched tightly as he felt her grip. He began to thrust slowly, rolling his hips against her while grunt-like groans breezed through the air, joining her smoothed moans.

He suddenly picked up the pace, lifting her up only to shove her down, loud clapping noise ringing against the flow of water. He continued to pick up the pace as Pan placed her head upon his shoulder, pressing into his back while resuming her clawing. With each thrust he administer, the harder she landed upon him, causing her chorus of pleasure to ascend.

Trunks gagged before he thrust as fast as he could. His forehead would jerk under, chin touching her shoulder as he slipped out suddenly. The two cried each other's name as they climaxed, both muscles buckling underneath the weight. He dropped to the floor of the tub, knees pressed against the side of the tub while Pan stayed pinned against the wall.

The two huffed hard, allowing the running water to rinse the two of sweat and other liquids.

Trunks licked his lips gently, "That…was good." He said, kissing her gently.

"It…was.." Pan breathed, returning the kiss.

"I suppose we should take another shower…but I'm too tired." Trunks placed his head upon her shoulder.

"Same…let's just call it a night."

"Good idea."

Trunks leaned over to the knobs, turning off the water before picking Pan up. He stood up, Pan his in arms, "I am so getting my ass kicked tomorrow." He said as the two exited the room.

**A/N: **How's that for you?! Tomorrow is the day of revelation! Tournament, Videl, AND all the good fighting begins! Note that I'm not very good at sex scenes, so it is what it is. I thought it was cute to have Goten sleeping in Santa Bottoms! If I had a pair, I'd wear them all year long! Remember, Pan hasn't seen Goku face to face, however, she has seen him through photos.


	6. Chapter 5: How Soon is now?

**Disclaimer**: We've established this already.

* * *

Chapter 5: How Soon is Now

Bra yawned softly, eyes parting slightly as the sunrays of the early morning graced her room. She gently smiled to herself, finding she had slept pretty damn good. It was the first time in a while she had done so. Usually, she would've felt sore or misplaced, but she was feeling whole today. She felt good about the oncoming day.

She suddenly realized there was an added weight her body. She felt a head nestled in the crook of her shoulder, forehead leaning against her neck. Strong arms were wrapped around her lower torso, hand placed snugged inside her boxers, a few inches below her navel. She felt another pair on legs spooning with her own, however these were strong, toned legs. Those of a man's.

She sighed gently, remembering she invited Goten to her bed last night. Aqua blue eyes would turn to the other, watching him sleep peacefully. She placed her hand on his arm, rubbing it gently as she smiled softly.

"_He's cute when he's sleeping._" She thought, causing her to blush.

It was then that she noticed a certain stiffness near her groin. She didn't need to look to know what it was. _Morning wood._ She shook her head gently before chuckling softly.

"_Well I guess every guy's prone to it. No matter who they are._" She continued to chuckle. "_I'd hate to wake him up, but we have to get ready to meet Videl." _

Her eyes glanced over to the regular shaped electric clock reading, "_5:49AM_". She smiled as she shook her head once more. It was still too early, and yet she wanted to get something in before the tournament. She had already finished her homework a few hours after Goten settled in for the night. She had even did some quick shadow sparring while Goten retrieved his sleeping gear. She was as ready as she was going to be for the tournament. Instead, she just wanted to get started on her breakfast and relax until their guest arrived.

"Goten." She spoke, voice soft yet hoarse.

Goten groaned, shifting behind her before pressing his arm into her chest more which caused her to be pinned against his own.

"Come on, Goten. It's time to get up." She repeated.

Goten emitted another groan, this one louder in refusal. However, he stretched his legs out. She could feel the tenseness of his upper thighs releasing. She gently rubbed his arm more, squeezing the shoulder joint.

"Mmm…let me sleep more.." He groaned, voice growing deeper.

Bra chuckled at his reply, "I would let you, but we're kind of spooned here and you trapped me under you."

Goten's eyes shot open, his body slowly releasing its grasp of her. "OH wow I'm sorry, I don't even remember getting into this position."

"It's cool, no harm done." Bra sat up looking at her shirt. It was partially folded up, barely covering her mid breast area. She quickly fixed herself while looking at Goten momentarily.

He sat up, chest bare as he stretched; rolling both his shoulders and head while lifting imaginary weights with his arms. He leaned over to his feet, arching his back a bit as the sound of multiple bones cracking echoed in the large room. Once he felt satisfied, he would yawn gently.

"Best sleep in a long time." He stated as she looked over to her.

She laughed as she ruffled his hair, "That's what I said." She replied, "You need to fix your hair. I've heard of bed head, but you have a mane." She teased.

Goten snickered, "Well you have a bad case yourself!" He mimicked her, "A woman like you shouldn't have such wild hair!"

The two laughed as Goten hopped out of bed. Bra looked at him nervously before blushing, causing him to give a self check. He was only in his boxers. Where did his pajama pants go?

"I probably kicked them off." He stated, unfolding the comforter to find no pants. He jerked his head back while he placed the comforter back in place. He looked around where they could've landed before spotting them. "Ahh! There they are!" He grabbed them from the floor, putting them on quickly.

Bra offered a smile, "Well it does get hot in this bed. It's made of Satin and Silk, two materials that are _supposed_ to keep in heat." She explained as she got up.

"I can see why you'd use such materials! It seems to get pretty cold in here, even with the heat on." He said before taking another glance around. "Big spaces equals colder temperatures."

She looked at Goten before looking at the bathroom. She needed to freshen up for breakfast as did he. She doubt her parents would accept her coming to breakfast without washing up. She also had seniority to use the bathroom first, however, Goten was the guest and guest were supposed to have the first of everything. She sighed mentality.

"Goten, go brush your teeth first." She bluntly commanded. "Since you're the guest here, you have first dibs."

Goten shook his head, "I'd rather you go first. Ladies before gentlemen."

Bra shook her head, "Men reign supreme in Saiyajin culture."

"Ah, but you're a princess and I am, but a low class Saiyajin." His tone mocked her father's, "Royalty before pests."

Bra laughed loudly before walking up to him. She ruffled his hair a bit more. "Alright! Alright, we'll brush them together. That way we'll be both satisfied."

Goten nodded as the two walked into the bathroom together.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Bra walked into the kitchen wearing a fitted blue and grey night shirt that had Capsule Corps.' Logo on the front and a pair of blue pajama pants. Goten followed closely behind her, wearing the Santa Bottoms he had slept in the previous night along with a white wife beater. Goten's hair was still in its messy demeanor, hair relaxing in its glorified tangles. They took a seat where they sat previously last night. Goten found a brand new seat where he sat, smiling at the piece gently.

"_I wish bones could be replaced like that without a Senzu Bean_." He thought as he took his seat.

Bulma was stationed at the stove, cooking away mindlessly. There were dozens of packs filled with meat and eggs, all sizzling on the stove. The aroma of the cooking food filled the air, drifting out into the family room area and onward to the base of the stairs. Goten closed his eyes as he inhaled the delicious smell of the food.

The two didn't realize that royal eyes were locked on them. They were too busy drowning in the breakfast's aroma. It wasn't until Vegeta cleared his throat that the two noticed his presence.

His cold eyes glared at Goten while they seemed warmed towards Bra. "You dare come into my kitchen without greeting? Surely I taught you better, Bra." His stare switched to Goten, "I'd expect less from Kakarot's brat."

Before Goten could reply, Bra placed a hand on his mouth, "You didn't give me a chance!" She cooed before smiling at her father. "Good morning dad! Morning Mom!"

Bulma's attention soon drifted towards her daughter, offering a warm smile before returning to her cooking.

Vegeta simply snorted before tapping the table. "I suppose you slept well tonight. I hear no complaints coming from you."

Bra nodded, "Yes, best sleep in years actually. I think it's the new sheets."

"I'm sure." He replied, eyes cutting over to Goten once more.

Pan and Trunks suddenly walked into the kitchen, Pan leading Trunks. Pan wore an oversized green button up shirt, shirttails reaching to her mid thighs. Trunks wore the matching pants to Pan's top, sporting a bare chest. Pan rubbed her eye gently as she took a seat at the end, Trunks sitting directly next to her.

"Good morning." Pan managed, placing her head on the back of the chair gently.

"Good morning." Everyone except Vegeta spoke.

Instead, Vegeta smirked at his son, "Oh Trunks, we're having bacon, eggs, and sausage for breakfast to go along with your _bread_ or did you have enough of last night's _takeout?_" He began to laugh.

Trunks turned bright red, "Dad! I ate here last night! With all of you guys!"

"Mhmph. Highly doubt that." He eyed Pan as his smirk widen. "Really son, you must tell me how you keep that bread from getting _soggy_ in the shower." He placed his elbow on the edge of the table, chin resting upon his curled index finger and thumb, "Every time I try, it gets too damp and falls apart."

Trunks groaned gently, seeing that it was obvious what the two were doing last night.

Vegeta leaned into the table, "Just tell me this one thing. Was it _homemade _jamyou put in your bread or _prefilled_?"

"Cut the remarks, Vegeta." Bulma shot, turning her head, "We all know what they did. Stop shoving it in their faces!"

"Hmph. They should've thought about that before his _excitement_." He smirked, "Though I can't blame her. My offspring come from a very _alluring_ gene pool."

"Oh please, Vegeta. The only alluring thing about your family is the fashion sense!"

Vegeta snarled, "Like yours is any better."

"I get a lot of looks from men." She retorted.

"Yeah. A lot of disgusted looks." Vegeta laughed fully, holding his stomach.

The teens looked at each other with questionable expressions. They all were aware of the strange relationship that Vegeta and Bulma had. They quarreled night and day and yet they still held some type of passion throughout all these years. Perhaps it was the sense of security that Vegeta gave Bulma, that Vegeta would do anything to protect her and would always return to her. Maybe it was the fact that Bulma offered him challenge of another degree. Even though Bulma's power level was low, her mouth made up for the lack.

Regardless of their reason, it still confused the four of them.

Bulma brought over the large platter of food, meats and eggs placed in a pattern of opposites. The eggs sat between sausage and bacon while there stood mounds of toast in the middle. Within the minute Bulma placed the platter down, the Saiyajins dug into the meal. She took her seat at the end of the table, directly across Vegeta.

Trunks grabbed a few plates of bacon, sausage, and eggs. "Hey mom, could you pass me a few slices of bread?"

"Haven't you had enough bread already?" Vegeta shot as he slowly took a bite of his mixed meat and egg sandwich, "Or are you up for seconds?"

"VEGETA!" Bulma yelled as she passed Trunks his order. "What the fuck is your problem!?"

Vegeta simply chewed on his sandwich, smirking fiercely behind the wheat slices.

"It's alright mom, let him have his fun." Trunks looked at his father while he began to pour grape jam on his eggs. "If he wants to kid about my sex life then let him. It's not like I haven't heard all the million times you guys did it."

Vegeta and Bulma froze while the other continued to eat, all closing their eyes as though they pretended not to hear his conversation nor be in the room.

Trunks mixed the eggs and jam, "Oh yeah, I remember. There was that time where I kept on walking into you guys that day. Let's see, once in the living room. Another in the bathroom. Oh yeah, in the gravity room, and even in _my_ room." He looked up at his father, smirking. "I have a lot more dirt on you than you think, Father."

Vegeta snorted as he looked down at his food, blush covering his cheeks as he dove into his meal. Bulma resumed her meal, blushing as well. Trunks laughed lightly as they all resumed eating.

It only took a half hour for everyone to finish off the food. Like before, Trunks loaded the dishwasher while the others brought him their plates. Bulma turned to Pan, placing her hand on the smaller woman's shoulder.

"Don't wander off too far, remember your mom's coming today." She stated, looking at the clock. "Even though it's only 6:19, make sure you're close in case I need to update you on the status."

Pan simply nodded as Bulma left the room, Vegeta in toe. Goten would yawn gently as he stretched once more.

"So sleepy.." he trailed off, flexing.

Trunks laughed gently, "Well you seem well rested though." He shut the door, pressing the button.

"You probably got better sleep though. All that energy out of your system…"Goten mentioned, smirking.

"Yeah, I have to agree with mom, you two WERE loud." Bra added, walking in front of Goten while tossing her hair.

The couple looked at one another, quirking their eye brows.

"And What about you two?" Trunks walked in front of them as he sniffed the air, "You have each other's musk."

Goten blush lightly, "Hey now it's nothing like that! I just stayed in her room because _somebody_ denied me when they said I could stay there."

Pan chuckled gently, "Sorry about that Uncle Goten, but I'd doubt you'd wanted to hear all that up close."

Goten waved his hand before walking over to his niece, hugging her gently. "Touché. But anyway, I'm going to head back to Bra's room and catch a few quick zees before the tournament."

The three nodded together.

"Sounds good to me!" Pan said, stretching gently. "Someone wake me up when my mom gets here. I want to see her right when she walks in."

The trio nodded as they walked out of the kitchen, all of them going their own separate ways.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Pan yawned gently, eyes rolling over to the window as she gazed upon the small window. Eyes burned gently as she sat up slowly, feeling an arm wrapped around her torso. She glanced over, seeing it was Trunks, taking a nap beside her. He had decided to indulged in this opportunity of resting, seeing that all the others decided to as well.

She brushed his lavender locks out from his face, brushing the back of her creamy soft hands his cheeks. He would stir, slowly shifting his position while emitting an unknown sound. A light giggle rang from her mouth as she turned to see what time was it. She gasped.

_It was a quarter to one o'clock._

Pan nearly screamed as she jumped out of bed. "Damn it I missed her!" She whined, tears forming quickly.

Trunks jumped to his feet, confused as he looked around. "What happened, Pan?" He stretched shortly afterwards, regaining some consciousness.

She darted towards him, grabbing his arms. "I missed my mom and it's almost one!" She pouted before running over towards her bag, getting out her spare change of clothes.

Trunks walked over to his drawers, fetching his sparring clothes. "I was asleep. I'm sorry, Pan."

Pan looked at him while she changed into a blue wife beater with orange gi pants accompanied by "Son" in Kanji within a white circle with a black outline placed on the upper left corner of her left leg. She wore blue boots with a red outline around the brim and down the middle of the front with a yellow tie in mid way.

As she finished suiting up, she darted for the window.

"H-Hey! Wait up!" Trunks exclaimed as he flew out the window, putting on his boot.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Pan and Trunks hurried down the walk way of the Tournament area, seeing thousands of people flooding the area. They heard a lot of commotion coming from and around the ring. They decided to step out of line, roaming their way over to the right gate which had something tall covered over with a thin cloth.

"And now the moment you've all been waiting for!" Mr. Announcer proclaimed, "Will all the fighters please come through the gate and proceed to the preliminaries! We will continue to honor Mr. Hercules' requests and have all fighters punch the meter to determine what will be our line up!"

Pan and Trunks nodded to each other as they forced their way through the crowd, instantly spotting the other Z-Fighters. There was Yamcha, Krillin, Tien, Vegeta, 18, and Piccolo. Pan's eyes glanced over, looking around for another when he spotted Goten and Bra standing with Gohan. She smiled gently, seeing her father had made it.

"Daddy!" She proclaimed before running over towards him.

Gohan looked over to her with a smile, "Hey Pa-chan, sorry about yesterday." He apologized, offering her a huge hug.

Pan accepted it, squeezing him hard. "It's alright dad, I understand." She moved back a bit, "Did they tell you?"

He raised a brow in response. He opened his mouth, but was interrupted.

"In honor of our hero, Mr. Satan. We here at the World Martial Arts Tournament would like Ms. Videl Satan to come and administer the first punch to the machine!"

Gohan's jaw dropped his ears registered the words carefully. He jerked his head back directly after he saw her appear from the depths of the building. His eyes traced her entire body, remembering everything about her; her voice, her scent, her smile, even her gentle touch. Within a rush of a second, the memories he cherished came flooding into his mind.

Pan looked at her father before staring at her mother, feeling her face heat up while she fought the oncoming tears. She watched from afar with her father, seeing Videl hit the bag with great force, causing it to slide back a few inches. The crowd gasped at the view, even some of the Z-fighters raised their brows. No one expected to see her so strong.

Mr. Announcer blinked a few times before smiling, "Whoa! Videl sets a high standard for this tournament! 245,000! This'll be a tough one to beat! But this is nothing less of what we should expect from our Hero's very own!"

Vegeta snorted, "Pathetic. Probably can't even wipe my boot at that level." He grumbled before walking towards his wife.

As Videl walked off, Pan waved her hands furiously. "Mom! Mom, over here!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

Videl jerked her head towards Pan before double taking. Obviously she didn't recognize her. Pan almost frowned before she saw her charging towards her.

"PAN, my baby!" She cried as she picked her up, spinning her around in the air. "Oh my Pa-chan, I've missed you so much!" She said as he placed her back on the ground. Five foot five fighter caressed her daughter's cheek gently, "I guess you're not little anymore. You've grown to be almost as tall as me." She added, chuckling softly.

Pan started to cry, feeling the hot streaming lines fall down her cheeks as she felt her mother's warm touch for the first time in three years. She sniffed as she embraced her again, sobbing fully. "Mom…." She trailed off between sobs. "Mom, I've missed…you so much…" Her words held to her own hearing.

Gohan cleared his throat loudly, attempting to attract Videl's attention.

Videl looked up from her daughter, unwrapping her arms from her as she stared up at her childhood love. The two stared for a while, eyes dared not move from the other's sight. Videl finally moved, folding her arms between themselves as she stood up straight. Gohan mimicked her while sporting a blank expression.

It was as though the air had stiffened. The tension of three long, unforgiving years of miscommunication, frustration, and self loathing came to spark within the air. However, both parties seemed calm. Almost _too calm._

"Long time no see, Gohan." Videl finally broke the silence.

Gohan's eyebrows twitched abruptly, "Long time indeed, Videl."

She looked visually inspected him, looking at his ventral area before moving back to his face, "You look good, but your eyes are telling another story."

He snorted, "As do yours."

"H-hey now let's not fight here." Pan interjected.

Videl nodded firmly, "Our daughter's right. Let's let our fist do the talking." She began to walk off, "See you in the ring, Son Gohan."

"_Son Gohan."_ A voice called.

Gohan was too deep in thought to hear the call.

"SON GOHAN!" The voice bellowed.

He jumped at the sudden yell, causing him to laugh before clearing his throat. He made his way to the machine, cracking his wrists and knuckles with each step he placed. Once he finally arrived, he would clear his throat once more, looking over at the announcer.

"You've grown up since the Cell games. Hard to believe you're that same boy." He whispered to him before taking the mic, "Here's Son Gohan, son of our very own 23rd world champion, Son Goku and Semi finalist, Son Chi Chi!" He balled a fist before raising it, "Let's see what he'll score!"

Gohan slammed his fist into the machine, pushing it back a foot while it registered.

_300,000._

Mr. Announcer blinked a few times, "Well now! Son Gohan scored over Videl! Looks like she may have some competition this year!"

Gohan walked over to the group of Z-fighters, the majority greeting him with smiles and nods.

"I know what just you did, Gohan." Piccolo briefly spoke, arms resting among themselves. "I hope you know what you're doing."

Gohan smirked, "Oh I know, Piccolo. Don't worry."

Yamcha walked over, wrapping his arm around his neck, "Come'r kiddo! I haven't seen you since your graduation! You look taller!"

Tien nodded before smiling, "Yeah! I'm telling you, you were short ten years ago! You're taller than your dad now!"

Gohan smirked grew at the last statement, "Well I am his son, it happens. I have to thank my mom for feeding all the _right_ stuff when she was still around." He looked over at the older men, "Are you guys entering too?"

"We were told not to." Tien bluntly stated, "We're here for support. I can't fight anyway, I have to meet with Launch today after the tournament. She told me if I'm injured, I might as well consider us over." He chuckled nervously.

Yamcha shook his head, "I can't either. I have a ball game at half time so I'll be here until the semi finals."

Gohan looked at Piccolo before hearing him grunt. He took it as a no. Gohan sighed gently before shaking his head, "Is no one going to enter?"

"Oh Krillin is." 18 rang in.

Everyone looked at her with a surprise. She simply held her expressionless appearance.

"Well Bulma did say you men need to stretch out your legs, Krillin's no different. Plus, we need the money." She explained.

"You do realize he doesn't stand a chance with Gohan and Vegeta fighting…right?" Yamcha questioned.

She took her hand underneath her golden strands before tossing it carelessly, "Well I don't see any of _you_ guys fighting."

They all laughed Gohan eyed Pan and Trunks laughing and hugging. He watched the two with a smile, finding their friendship that of a brother and sister status. He nodded softly to himself, thankful for Trunks and Bra befriending Pan. If it wasn't for them, he couldn't imagine what kind of person she'd be.

Pan nudged Trunks gently in the rib as he snuck a kiss, causing Gohan to raise a brow. He snorted gently before looking away, shrugging off their display. He was about to look back when he heard a loud cry.

"TH-this cannot be right!" One of the fighters cried, "240,000,000!?"

The owner sported a scowled face, "Pathetic. What a waste of a life." He mumbled towards the weaker man while walking off.

Mr. Announcer shook in his shoes, still astonished at Vegeta's power level. "W-whoa folks! We have either a misreading or a very tough match coming up! Vegeta scored 240,000,000! I wouldn't want to catch him on a bad day!" He looked at the list before smiling, "Next we have Trunks Briefs!"

"Watch this." He said as he winked towards Goten, Bra, and Pan before making his way.

He gently tapped the machine with his finger, sending it a few slides back. It caused the other fighters to gasp, however, the young Z-fighters simply laughed.

"We have a reading of 57, 325,000!" Mr. Announcer proclaimed, "Another tough fighter in this years tournament!"

Goten and Pan follow suit. Goten scoring a 55,000,000 and Pan with a 49,000,000. They both cheered as they bounced with joy, finding their hard training was indeed paying off.

Bra smirked towards them, "Just wait and see _my_ score." She cooed while rubbing her hands.

She tried to walk only to feel a muscular hand on her shoulder. "You're not fighting, Bra. This is _not_ your tournament." A hoarse voice stated, "If you were to surpass Kakarot's line and your brother, I would show you no mercy. That is something I'd rather not exploit here."

She looked at her father before huffing, "I never get to fight in these tournaments…" With that, she stalked off, Vegeta following in slow pursuit.

Not long after, Mr. Announcer walked over to the lineup board, reading it to himself before grabbing his mic, "Okay folks, we're the moment we've all been waiting for!" He turned towards the crowd sporting a large smile, "Here's today's line up! First match is Gohan versus Krillin! Following that is Trunks versus Pan and Goten versus Vegeta! Our semi finalists will then face our own champion, Mr. Satan!"

Mr. Announcer cleared his throat, "And before express your disapproval, it was his suggestion! He switched places with his daughter to show you all who's boss!" He fixed his red tie with one hand, "And wait there's more! One of our fighters will have a _free_ round! This means that they'll have a longer break while Mr. Satan goes one on one with his competitor! Who will be our 25th World Tournament Champion?! CAN YOU FEEL THE TENSION!?"

Gohan and Videl shared a glance from their distance before looking towards the ring.

* * *

**A/N:** Finally Videl makes her entrance! She manages to hold a "friendly" conversation while still maintaining her warrior posture. These match ups are small, but they're going to be one big fight scene rolled up in one chapter! Also, don't be afraid of reviewing this story! Ha ha review and comment! Let me know how you feel about this story!


	7. Chapter 6: Nevada's Grace

**Disclaimer**: Yup, we already know.

Chapter 6: Nevada's Grace

Gohan stood away from the small crowd of fighters, leaning against the frame of the wall, head resting against hard surface while his eyes started to close, leaving a sigh. The stage was set; all of the fights handpicked by sheer power and yet Gohan felt that it was rigged. He had a score to settle with this tournament and he would do anything to reach his goal.

_To fight against Videl._

Cold onyx eyes dangled upon his childhood lover's body, memories swarming his mind. He watched as his, no_their_ daughter return to her side. He saw the natural interaction between the two; soft roars of laughter filling the hall, arms wrapped around his daughter's shoulders as though they belonged.

It had been three long years since the two were under the same roof, let alone saw each other. It was a bittersweet meeting for him. He was happy she was in town, yet still angry at the fact she left. Though it _was_ his fault, however she was still at fault for leaving Pan behind. He had a lot of pent up emotions, many dealing with her disappearance and neglect. For the first time in years, Gohan felt misguided and confused.

He was so deep in thought that he failed to hear his name being called.

"Gohan?" A voice sang.

His eyes would switch back from his mind to reality, "Oh ah, sorry about that, Bra." He replied as he jerked his head slightly.

She placed a hand on his shoulder, "They called you to come out, Krillin's already on his way out. Hurry up!"

He smiled solemnly and started to walk briskly towards the exit. It was then he passed Videl, her arms crossed with a serious expression plastered on her face. Her eyes suddenly drifted to Gohan. The two held their gaze as he walked, though the air felt bitter cold.

"Do your best, Gohan." Videl stated, sighed shortly after.

Gohan stopped in track, turning his head to her. He said nothing, only offering a snort as a reply. Instead, he walked out onto the ring, hearing the thousands of people roaring for the match to begin. Some stood out of their seats, others stayed seated while the rest dangled over the walls. It was a sight worth seeing. The energy of the crowd seemed to fuel Gohan to the brim.

Krillin stood a few steps from the ring, waiting for his best friend's son to catch up. Once Gohan did, Krillin offered a large smile and rubbed his hands together.

"Don't go easy on me, Gohan. Let's give them a good show, alright?" The older man suggested.

Gohan shrugged, "If it's a ring out, it's a ring out." He bluntly replied.

Krillin's smile sunk before laughing softly, "Yeah well…at least don't make me look too weak or 18'll kill me!"

"Well you're still on good terms with your woman. Who cares if she complains, she'll just accept you again later." His response was dry.

Krillin shook his head before walking into position. Gohan mimicked him, however, he stood erected, hands to his side while Krillin resumed a standard fighting stance.

Mr. Announcer looked between the two warriors, "Fighters are you ready! FIGHT!"

Instantly, Gohan rushed towards Krillin, catching the shorter fighter off guard. Gohan administered hundreds of quick punches to Krillin's body, however Krillin blocked them with slight ease.

"I told you not to go easy on me!" Krillin proclaimed as he kicked Gohan's side.

Gohan catch it before grabbing his ankle, "This isn't a battle worth faking." He stated.

Afterwards, Gohan carelessly tossed Krillin to the other side of the ring. Before Krillin could perform an aerial recover, Gohan dashed to his side before kicking Krillin out of the ring, planting his body into the wall.

Gohan looked at the announcer before walking towards the steps of the battle ring.

"O-oh my! We'll that was a short fight! Krillin has a ring out, making Gohan the victor!" Mr. Announcer proclaimed as he gripped his mic tighter, "Looks like Gohan may dominate this year's tournament!"

"_Damn straight I will._" Gohan thought as he reentered the fighter's hold.

Pan ran up to him as he entered, offering a large smile. "Awesome win dad! I knew you were going to win. It's Krillin." Pan stated, smirking.

He placed his hand upon her crown, ruffling her hair gently, "Yup, he wanted to extend the fight, but I have business I need to handle." He turned his head over to Videl.

She looked at him before looking back out the window. He shook his head briefly before hugging his daughter.

"Give it your all, Pan. It's alright if you don't win." He winked before kissing her forehead.

"I know dad, but I want to win." She replied.

"Such a powerful yet short first match! Perhaps this new match will surely follow the same fate!" Mr. Announcer stated, his words echoing in the holding area.

Trunks walked up to Pan, smiling, "Are you ready?"

She nodded, "I was born ready."

"No matter the outcome, you're still strong in my book." He winked before smiling.

Pan looked away while a blush covered her face. "Thanks."

The two walked out of the hold while Gohan walked over to the window, leaning over as he smiled gently. Eyes would cut over to Videl who had her head against the frame of the window, body facing Gohan while her head cocked towards the ring.

"She'll do fine." Videl muttered to herself.

"Yeah." Gohan replied softly.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Our second fight will be very exciting! We have yet another Son fighting in the tournament! This is surely a family affair!" Mr. Announcer proclaimed, "She is the daughter of Son Gohan _and_ the granddaughter of both world champions, Son Goku and our very own Hercule!"

Pan rolled her eyes, "I wish they'd keep me separated from Grandpa Hercule…"

"Well family's family, no matter what." Trunks stated before sighing, "Let's do our best. No ki blasting, alright?"

She firmly nodded, "Alright. Good luck, hon."

"You too, babe."

The two followed each other until parting to their sides. The crowd seemed to draw silent as they watched the two fighters drop into a similar stance. The demi-Saiyajins held their hands in front of their face while their knees settled into a bend position.

Mr. Announcer smiled fiercely, "AH! The tension is rising and the battle has yet to begun! Fighters get ready…GO!"

The couple launched for each other, throwing a fist right for the other's jaw. The blows collided, tossing both heads in the opposite direction. They seemed to hold the position for a few moments before they begun to administer kicks to the other's abdomen.

"Perhaps we've been spending too much time training with one another." Trunks stated while laughing as he tossed a punch.

"Yeah I was thinking the same thing." Pan answered as she caught it.

She quickly switched for a bicycle kick, contacting right under his chin. He was dragged into a back flip, eyes gaped due to surprise.

The crowd roared at the sudden display of dominating the match, tossing various items in the air. Trunks recovered quickly, administering an elbow blow to her side, causing her to fly across the ring. Pan recovered shy of the edge of the ring, kicking her leg over the edge while planting her other leg and arms upon the concrete panels.

"I'm not going down that easy, Trunks." She bellowed as she charged for him.

He smirked as he ran to her only to drop to the floor, sliding into a sidekick. Before Pan could dodge, his kick connected with her ankle, causing her to fall forwards. However, before her face collided with the hard surface, her back met with Trunks' heels. He performed a butterfly kick, tossing Pan out of the ring and into the holding area.

Gohan gasped as he shot towards his daughter, catching her while sliding back a few inches. He looked downed before glancing up at Trunks who stood there, smirking. Gohan narrowed his eyes before clinging to Pan.

"AMAZING!" Mr. Announcer stated as he jumped onto the stage. "Trunks Briefs has defeated Son Pan, making him the winner!" He offered a smile, "The Sons have a run for their money in this tournament, but we still have a few matches to go!"

Trunks nodded as he walked off from the ring, arms folded amongst themselves as he sported a blank expression. He walked slowly on the path, only picking up speed once he reached the threshold of the building.

"Pan are you alright!?" He asked as he dashed over towards her.

"Stay away." Gohan shot, glaring at the younger man. "Amazing how you put up such a façade."

"What are you talking about? I couldn't have made a sudden dash after I kicked her and I didn't even know she was going to fly into the building." Trunks explained.

_However, his words fell on deaf ears._

"Bullshit, Trunks." Gohan snarled, "First me and now my little girl. Who's blood are you after next in my family? Goten's?"

"You were always one to over react, Gohan." A voice shot.

The two men glance over to its owner whom stood in the same position the whole time.

"Trunks didn't mean to harm Pan. It just so happened that he put _too much_ power into his final _blow_." Videl stated, head turning from the window to dwell on her old lover.

Gohan's eyebrows flinched with his eyes, trying to hid the hurt while understanding her hint. She was referring to his attitude and last remark on the day she left. It was something only the family understood, something that they failed to speak of.

It made Videl want to beat up Gohan for overreacting, causing her to feel such pain. Instead, Videl broke from the wall only to walk over to him. She placed her hands over his own before taking Pan into her arms.

"Sometimes we do things that hurt someone, but if it's not intentional, then no harm was dealt." She added before cuddling with her daughter.

Gohan stood there, feeling his heart jump for the first time in years. He wanted to say it was not intentional and that he did not mean what he said, but the fear and pent up anger within him denied this.

He snorted as he removed his hands, "Some wounds words cannot heal I'm afraid." He shot coldly before walking away.

Videl looked over to Trunks who seemed to sigh gently.

"Oh that Gohan…" She trailed off, shaking her head.

"Welcome to our lives." Trunks replied, smiling slightly, "He's been like this since you left. If it wasn't for Pan, I'd think he would've either killed himself or waste away at home."

Pan groaned slightly as she tried to move, "Ugh, Trunks that was way too hard. I feel like I was hit by a Mac truck."

Trunks chuckled, "Well you did land within your father's arms so it's the same difference really." He teased before taking her from Videl. He looked at his girlfriend's mother, "I got her. I'll go take her to get some bandages and stuff while my dad fights Goten." He stated.

She offered a firm nod before watching them dart off. She sighed to herself before looking over towards the two other women left in the room, Bulma and 18. She watched as they talked, Bulma showing her interest in the conversation while 18 kept her neutral expression.

Videl smiled gently as she walked over to them.

"I'm sorry Krillin didn't win the first round, but it was completely unfair. He was up against Gohan." Bulma apologized.

18 shrugged, "Well Krillin did try his best. I suppose I can't hold it against him."

"He did fairly well against Gohan, though." Videl chimed before standing next to Bulma.

Bulma smiled warmly, "Well that is true. We should expect an easy win for whoever he goes against except if it's Vegeta."

"Yeah. His ass is grass against that oversized ego." 18 added.

They all shared a good round of laughs before hearing slight grunt. They turned to see Vegeta emerging from the shadows. Regal eyes shot them a death filled threat before cutting back as he walked towards the entrance with Goten in toe.

"What am I going to do with that guy?" Bulma said as she placed her hand on her hip, shaking her head while chuckling softly.

~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~

Vegeta walked briskly onto the fighting ring, arms clasped among themselves. His royal blue threads shimmered in the mid day sun, ebony spiked hair stayed in place with his stride. This bleached white gloves shined with matching boots. The sun's rays glistened against the regal Saiyajin's skin as he took his place, sporting nothing less than a blank expression.

Goten walked at the same pace, orange gi flapping against the light breeze. He fixed his dark blue belt quickly as his crimson trimmed royal blue boots gently stepped upon the cement steps. His expression was solid; not even a dim smile would grace his face. Instead, he only allowed the solitude of his blankness to be exposed.

He knew very well what he was in for. Vegeta seemed overly confident that Goten had no _real_ fight in him. The older Saiyajin had also seen through Goten; seen how he functioned, studied his responses intently. Goten had a feeling Vegeta would seek revenge on him for the past 48 hours. If it was one thing Vegeta could never tolerate, it would be Goten becoming close with Bra, _regardless _if Goten and Bra weren't.

"I'll be trying my best, Vegeta." Goten shouted partly.

"I'm sure." Vegeta retorted, "Just like you tried to stand your ground with your brother."

Goten stood there in shock, eyes held wide as Vegeta snorted abruptly.

"I know more than you think I do, Goten." He rolled his arm gently as he did a couple of short jumps, "Just I know about you and Bra." He shot.

Mr. Announcer clinched his microphone hard as he gave a large smile, "Try not to fight too hard on the stage there. I remember how you kicked ass only to have it kicked back at you." He turned to the announce, "ALRIGHT EVERYONE! Third to the last match of the day!!! ARE YOU READDDY? FIGHT!"

The two warriors stood still for a few moments until the last word muttered rang into the background. Goten was the first to launch, right arm leading as he hovered quickly towards the older Saiyajin. Goten would reach Vegeta's personal space, switching his right hand with his left as he attempted to land a punch right in Vegeta's abdomen.

Right before it connected, Vegeta dodged before landing a kick to Goten's side, causing him to meet with the concrete ground. Vegeta circled him as he fixed his gloves slowly, frowning at the younger man. He would pull him up by the collar, lifting him over his head as landed a punch square in his stomach before lifting his leg only to have Goten meet with it.

Goten gagged in pain as his body was jerked against Vegeta's royal leg. He felt himself falling to the ground, meeting with the concrete briefly afterwards. He didn't waste any time getting up. It was like doing a push up for him. You meet the ground, you have to push yourself up. "Does it matter if I love your daughter, Vegeta?" He suddenly said, words drowning in the crowds' cries of excitement.

"There is no such thing as love for your generation." Vegeta admitted as he grabbed him by his long hair. He brought him to his eye level, dark eyes staring at Goten's own pair. "All you know is how to please and fuck then get knocked up only to get rid of it. _Real_ men own up to their actions."

"Wh-what are you babbling about?" Goten stammered as he landed a blow to Vegeta's cheek, catching the experienced fighter off guard.

Vegeta growled as he uppercut Goten into the sky, flying after him at an alarming speed only to drop kick him back into the ground. His feet held their position at the base of his back, applying as much force as he could. Goten's body collided with the concrete, creating a crater while leaving the crowd flabbergasted.

"You will learn in _due time._" Vegeta said in a matter-of-fact tone. Just as he started to walk off, his ears rang. He turned facing the booth where the fighters were being held. His eyes trailed upwards to the room where Hercule was housed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hercule stood up from his chair, jaw dropped as he saw the immense power of Vegeta, who seemed to be toying with Goten. His eyes were wide in shock and fear, knowing he was next in line. He leaned out of the window, eyes following the fighters as best as possible before feeling a tap on his shoulder.

He turned his head to see it was a curly blonde haired woman with sea blue eyes. She had perky lips which were covered by a light shade of pink. She held her hair in a up-do, curls falling upon themselves. She wore a light green dress with matching high heels.

She leaned against Hercule, "Hercule baby, how are they in the air?" She inquired, lip poked out.

He jumped at her question, "Well it's simple really! It's all parlor tricks!" He nodded before laughing, shoulders jolting with his laughs. "Yup! Nothing, but cords! You know, to make it more interesting!"

She giggled gently, "Oh, so the men from that Cell Tournament were using tricks too?" She added, placing her hand on his chest.

He nodded, "Of course! If I, the Savior of the World, cannot do it, then it's a trick!" He lied before wiping his snot drop from his nose.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Vegeta snorled loudly, "THAT IS IT!" He bellowed, rocking the area's foundation. "I've had it with this worthless human's boasting!" He added before shooting to the window.

He grabbed Hercule from the blonde, dragging him out into the air. Hercule screamed before placing his hands on the Regal Saiyajin's forearms. Tears drew from his tear docks as Vegeta drifted over to the newly damaged ring. He smirked as he carelessly tossed Hercule towards the ring.

"Come on weakling. If these are tricks, then allow me to show the crowd the Magician's _true_ parlor tricks." He commented before driving down to catch up to Hercule, placing his hands upon his shoulders. He then applied pressure into the crash, Hercule landing on top of Goten's limp body.

_He didn't stop there._

Vegeta then drew a ki beam, bringing Hercule above his head before smirking, "I've been waiting for this day for years. Finally your pathetic life shall cease to exist. Say hello to Kakarot for me." He then blasted his head, nullifying his head and neck.

The crowd drew silent as he dropped the body only to pick up Goten's. He tossed Goten into the Fighter's Holding Area only to walk halfway into the building. He turned to the announcer. "I know what I've done and I accept being disqualified if only I could do it all over again."

Mr. Announcer simply shook in his shoes as he watched Vegeta walk off into the depths of the building. He swallowed hard before running over to Hercule's body, watching the hero's blood ooze onto the stage. He shook his head briefly, "Ladies and Gentlemen, I'm sad to admit our has been murdered in front of our own eyes…"

He sighed gently, wiping away a tear from his eye, "The man who had caused his fate, Vegeta, has been disqualified from this tournament." The cries of the fans wailed over his voice. "Now folks don't get too upset! Hercule wouldn't want us to have sour feelings against such an impressive fighter! We'll take a few minutes to clean up the ring to bring you our last fights! Please be patient!"

The crowd continued to cause a ruckus, causing Mr. Announcer to lower his mic and shake his head slowly.

**A/N: **I want to apologize for being a bit late with posting this chapter. College's been getting in the way, but I won't let that get in my way! This was action packed (for the most part). I enjoyed this chapter a lot. Next Chapter will hold the moment we've all been waiting for, but how will Videl handle her father's sudden death!? STAY TUNED!

RATE, COMMENT, AND SPREAD!


	8. Chapter 7: Make Believe

**Disclaimer:** Signed on the dotted line, but Toriyama rejected it.

Chapter 6: Make Believe

Videl screamed as she ran over to the doorway, tears filling her eyes, "DAAADDDDY!" She bellowed, tears falling unto the ground. Eyes would tremble over to Vegeta, energy emerging from her body as she launched for him. "VEGETA, YOU BASTARD!" She screamed, fist readied.

However, _strong arms_ held her, preventing her from attacking. She then felt hands placed upon her sides, sculpted chest resting against her spine, pecks flaring with every given second. "Calm yourself, Videl." The voice said, its tone was filled with mixed emotions.

She turned her head, knowing the voice all too well. "Let me go Gohan, this has nothing to do with—"

"This has _everything_ to do with me." He interrupted, holding her tighter. "I'm not going to allow you to blindly toss yourself to a man who's worlds stronger than you out of spite and anger." He placed his forehead upon her shoulder, hot breath heating her back. "I understand how you feel, but put that emotion into the upcoming battle." He admitted.

"Let go of me Son Gohan." She sternly commanded.

"Only if you won't attack Vegeta."

She nodded firmly. Gohan slowly let go of her, reclamping slightly twice before opening his arms completely. She rotated her arms a bit before eyeing Vegeta, who was being laid out by Bulma. She shook her head as tears ran down her cheeks. She held herself as she walked through the threshold.

Mr. Announcer rushed over to her, a few men in pursuit. She wiped away the tears before she approached them, fixing her posture before clearing her throat.

"Ms. Satan, what are we supposed to do? We were counting on having your father facing this match's winner." Mr. Announcer explained, "But obviously we can't do that now..not after this mishap."

"I'll fight." She stated bluntly, "I'll mourn and discuss my feelings after the fight. As for now, I must uphold my fighting title as well as my father's…" She trailed off, fixing her gi gently.

Mr. Announcer stood silently for a few moments before nodding in agreement. "We'll cut straight to your fight then. We don't want this to tarry on too long. People will think we're insensitive."

Videl simply nodded before walking off back into the building. She glanced back over to Vegeta who was leaning against the wall, smirking widely as Bulma continued to scowled him. She glanced over to Gohan who stayed in his previous position, arms folding. She walked over to him, expression hidden behind her clear blue eyes.

"We're next." She stated, "I'm going to tell you this, Son Gohan. If you let me win, I _will_ know. I want an honest battle. Don't hold _anything_ back. I don't want a pity fight…after all, I want to test if we're on par. I will _not_ admit defeat nor will I give in. It's either redeem the Satan's name or go bury both Satans in the ground."

"Are you sure you should b—" He began

"I'll be alright. Just get out there and show me what you've got." She retorted before marching to the door.

Videl was not kidding. She would be alright. She knew very well that Gohan would not disappoint her when it came to this. Gohan was a man of honor when it came to tournaments, this one was no different. Just because Gohan was going against her, the mother of his only child and old lover, made no difference. To her, he was another opponent. She placed her feelings aside and hoped he did the same.

However, Gohan did not feel so confident. He had figured the outcome would have had them fighting, this was what he wanted after all. But he never thought that Videl would be so determined to fight against him, one on one. He had mixed feelings. He was happy to see her so determined, but sad to see she was still blinded by it. He knew full well that she couldn't win. Videl was aware of his Saiyajin blood, she had experienced multiple times, but never felt the raw power it brought. It was a rage that they, the warriors of Earth, could control to exalt their power. Videl could never survive a fight with that kind of power.

_He had to find an alternative that would please them both._

Gohan followed her through the door, sighing mentally as he approached the ring, his mind flooded by various ideas as well as tactics to prevent ill emotions from both parties. As he walked up the stairs, he straighten out his orange and blue gi before stretching, his eyes never leaving Videl.

"_What a week…first I find out Pan's having sex, now I finally meet Videl after three years of isolation and NOW I have to fight her without letting her win! It's impossible!"_ Gohan thought, his emotions masked behind his eyes. "_If I had of known she'd be this determined to prove me wrong, I would've stayed home!"_ He added, snorting briefly.

Videl mimicked Gohan's stretching, her eyes locked upon him, "_This will be good, definitely a crowd pleaser…I just wish Vegeta hadn't killed dad. He would've enjoyed this."_ She looked over to Mr. Announcer, "Hey can I get that for a second?" She said, pointing to his mic.

He nodded firmly, "Why of course Ms. Satan."

She grabbed it from his hands, placing it close to her lips, "Everyone, I'd like to dedicate this match to my father. I know he would've enjoyed watching this fight. May his newly deceased soul rest in peace." She dropped the mic to her side, bowing her head in a moment of silence.

The crowd did the same, men taking off their hats and bowing their heads. Women and children simply drooped theirs as well as placing their hands in the front, some touching their hearts.

"Are you ready?" Gohan mumbled before smirking, "I'd hate to break this up, but you know. You have a score to settle. I kind of just want to get this over with."

Videl's eyes flinched as she listened to Gohan's insensitivity. "Fine Son Gohan, we can start. _Don't_ hold back."

"I don't plan on it." He lied before dropping into his father's fighting stance.

Mr. Announcer walked up to the second step, gripping his mic viciously. "Alright fighters! Give us a good fight! Ready…GO!"

Like lighting, the two warriors collided into one another; fists meeting with flesh, knees clashing with muscle. It was so powerful, that Mr. Announcer was knocked back onto the ground, force to look at the feuding couple's power from the ground up.

Gohan caught Videl's every attack while trying to hold back on his force. Even being apart for three years, Gohan still had concern for Videl's well being, this was no exception. He couldn't live with himself she had suffered any injuries, especially if he dealt them.

"Gohan, stop holding back!" Videl exclaimed as she landed a knife hand strike to his neck.

_Can you stop the fire?  
Can you stand to fight her?  
You can't stop the fire,  
you won't say the words._

Gohan fell backwards a few steps, not expecting the sudden power from her. His eyes flinched as he charged towards her, attempting to land a flying sidekick to her ribcage. Videl dodged it, placing her hand upon his foreleg, pushing his kick down before landing a flying back kick to his face, sending him flying to the opposite side of the arena.

"I know you have more power Son Gohan!" Videl stated, walking slowly towards him. "I haven't gotten that strong to fling you around so early in the match!" She added, hint of anger filling her words.

Gohan quickly preformed an aerial recovery before landing upon the concrete. He stood there, hands by his sides. He sighed gently, eyes locked upon her. He cracked his neck gently before snorting once more.

"Fine, if you want me to show you more power, I will show you more power than you can ever handle." He cooed before yelling, his hair flickering shades of a gold hue.

His muscles seemed to grow as his hair washed away his naturally jetted hair to a new shade of yellowish gold. His gi flapped around as his ki surrounded him, blue trimmed boots lifted from the ground as he launched for her directly, his expression becoming more and more emotionless by the second.

Videl readied herself for the impact, arms folding across her body as they collided, Gohan's sheer force pushing her across the arena until she was mere inches away from a ring out. She dared not look behind her. Instead, she focused on Gohan, upper lip lifted as she emitted her stress.

"You can always give up, Videl." Gohan offered, voice dry, "It won't make you less of a person if you do."

"It means so much coming from _you._" She retorted, words filled with sarcasm. "If you hadn't of place a limit on training me, there would be no reason to have this fight."

"I couldn't help it, I didn't want to hurt you." Gohan responded, voice hinting his concern. "If I was to give you 100%, you'd end up like your dad or worse."

Videl emitted a loud yell before she pushed Gohan away, admitting multiple kicks and punches upon his chest. Gohan walked backwards, allowing _all_ the punches to be landed.

"You did more damage than good, Gohan!" She proclaimed before she stopped. "Because of you, I had to leave home in order to find a more willing partner." She admitted.

Gohan continued to walk backwards until there was a good distance between them. "And so you left out of spite of me and to find a new _lover_?" He inquired.

"No, not a lover. A _training_ partner." She stated as she ran towards him, lifting both legs into the air, targeting his neck.

Before Gohan recognized the move, he felt two strong legs wrapped around his neck, swinging him down onto the concrete floor. However, before Gohan met the ground, he grabbed her heels only to unravel her grip around his neck. Videl felt him unraveling in time to land a few strikes to his head with her hands, fist after fist beating his face.

_Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
Maybe someday you'll look up,  
And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:  
"Isn't something missing?"_

Gohan was about to counter, "_Wait…I may end up killing her.._." He realized.

Right as Videl landed another blow, his head was knocked forcefully against the concrete. His eyes clinched naturally as Videl got up. He powered down, hair flicking back to its natural hue as he lied there, almost lifeless.

Mr. Announcer rushed over to the top of the stairs, running over to the two fighters before staring down at Gohan. "Folks we may have a Knock out! Let me start the count!"

"Please he's not down for the count.." Videl stated as she rolled her shoulders.

"One…two…"

Gohan continued to lay there, motionless.

"Three…"

Videl smirked gently as she walked around his body, chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath.

"Four…"

"Five…"

_Still_ no response from Gohan.

"Six…"

"Seven…eight…"

"Hmph…didn't even break a sweat." Videl boasted, smiling viciously at him.

"Nine…and ten! Looks like we have a new Budokai Tenkaichi champion!" Mr. Announcer proclaimed as he lifted up Videl's arm. "Please give it up for Ms. Videl Satan!! She fought this round for her father and look how it paid off!"

The crowd cheered wildly as confetti gently fell from the stands. People threw paper cups as well as other objects towards the ring in celebration of Videl's victory. Two men emerged from the gates to gather Gohan on a stretcher, carrying him into the infirmary. Videl's expression changed from a happy to questionable.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The room was pure white, the walls had little designs of all kinds of mythical creatures; mostly of kirins, ShiShis, and Raijus.

"_Daddy…?" _A faint voice emitted.

"_Daddy are you alright…?_" It spoke again.

Gohan groaned a bit as he came to, rubbing his head gently as he sat up.

"Whoa now, don't get up too soon, you hit your head pretty hard out there." The aid said, placing his hands on his shoulder and chest.

Gohan snorted, "I'll be fine. I've had worse head injuries than this. This is just a light knock compared to them."

"I'm happy to see you're alright!" Pan proclaimed before hugging him.

Gohan smiled warmly as he embraced her, "I guess I hit it too hard when I faked the hit." He explained.

"I KNEW IT!" A voice bellowed as footsteps grew louder and louder.

_It was Videl._

"You faked the match! After I asked–no COMMANDED you give me a real match and you faked it all!" Videl bellowed, voice filled with anger.

"Pan will you give your parents a minute?" Gohan requested.

Pan nodded, walking through the light brown door.

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?_

Gohan sighed as he looked up from his bed, staring at Videl with emotionless eyes. He knew that this was soon going to turn into a heated argument, just like the one that caused their separation. He would need Dende's help if he wanted to resolve this issue peacefully.

"You haven't changed, Son Gohan." Videl started, "After three years I thought you'd become more responsible and own up to your responsibilities as a man, but I see I was wrong."

Gohan sat there silently, only offering the soft exhales of his breathing.

"You really have nothing to say?" Videl said softly, though her eyes were tense.

He simply turned his head to the window, eyes dwelling on the broken ring.

Videl snorted harshly, "Damn it Gohan! You keep doing this to me! You keep denying me of what I want! It was all fake!"

"None of it was fake, Videl." Gohan finally said. "If I had faked it all, we would've never been together. If I had faked anything, Pan would never have been born."

"What about us?" Videl walked over to him, grabbing him by the collar, "You said you would never let me go, that if I left, you would follow. But you allowed me to leave, you just left me out to fend for myself—"

"You weren't going to be fending for yourself by yourself." Gohan interrupted, "You had _other _people that would take care of you.." He trailed off, snorting.

Videl shook him a bit, emitting a snarl as she slapped his face. Her eyebrows bunched as she stared him down. She was mad that he was right. Videl did have someone else, someone Gohan did not approve of. Because of this, it made the room fall still. The only thing that could be heard was the silent sounds of breaths escaping their noses.

"Gohan…" Videl trailed off.

"Oh don't Gohan me! I'm sick of it! You go and leave me for who?! Fucking SHARPNER! How could you? He was my rival in high school, your best friend aaannnd husband of your other best friend! How do you think Erasa feels about this?"

Videl fell silent.

"Exactly. You don't think nor know how she feels. Only _I_ know how she feels because her and I are just a like. Denied the _love_ we needed to survive in a marriage we thought would be _everlasting_." Gohan finished.

"He was my trainer in high school."

"As was I…" Gohan retorted. "I took care of you when you were pregnant with Pan. I made sure you had all of your medicine you needed to have her well without any health problems. I offered you to live in my house and be by my side, like my father did to my mother…just go Videl….I thought I would be happy to be in your presences, but I just find you a nuisance. Just leave me be…"

Videl hopped onto his lap, legs placed against his own, feet touching his ankles. She hunched over as she leaned into his face, crystal blue eyes staring into his endless depths, trying to find something of left of her Gohan only to be met with a man she could not recognize.

"Damn it, I don't want him, I just want you…" Videl trailed off, face red with tears.

Gohan turned away, "I don't believe you." He admitted.

"Then let me prove it to you, _please_?" Videl pleaded.

She removed her hands from his collar, placing them on his cheeks gently as her tears ran down her eyes. She kissed his forehead, petting his flesh gently. Gohan sighed gently as she brought his attention back to Videl, eyes meeting hers as he exhaled once more.

"_Fine…_fine.." Gohan replied, his words drifting into the air.

Videl smiled gently as she wrapped her arms around his neck, placing her head against his own before kissing his cheek. Her tears ran onto his cheeks before being absorbed by the dual heat.

"But" Gohan interrupted, "_IF_ you don't prove to me you're sincere, then you must promise to leave me _and _Pan alone for the rest of your life."

Videl's eyes widen in shock, "W-what?"

"You heard me. If you don't prove you truly love me, you must leave everything you have to do with me, including Pan, to be left in the past. Is this a problem for you?" Gohan said, smirking a bit.

Videl stayed quiet for a few minutes, not knowing how she should answer. "Well…..Ye…N….no. It's not a problem."

Gohan smirked more, "Good."

"We're going out to dinner tonight. No exceptions. Since you're _not_ hurt, you won't have a problem with taking me out."

"In fact, to ensure that we go out tonight, Videl. I'm going to take you back to Mt. Paozu, _with_ or _without_ your consent." Gohan raised his arm, placing it at the crook of her back, "And if deny me _anything_ tonight, it will affect the outcome of how I respond."

Gohan removed his head from her only to place a kiss upon her lips. Only after a few moments, he broke it, smirking gently.

Right when Videl was going to react, the door opened slowly, the door creaking. Pan poked her head out of the slightly opened, seeing her mother on top of her father who seemed to be pinned underneath her. Pan blinked a few times before giggling, thinking her parents were being frisky.

"Are you guys done talking? Tru…." Pan acted like she didn't see anything. She blinked a few times, "What _are_ youguys doing?"

Videl raised from Gohan, turning towards her, "I was just talking to your father."

Gohan lifted himself back up, sliding Videl down from his lap to his knee joints, hands resting on his legs as he looked at his daughter. "Yup, just a _friendly _talk amongst ourselves."

Pan slipped through the break of the door, arms placed behind her back as her hands grabbed themselves as she smiled slyly, legs gliding toward the two. "Su-u-re is that what they're calling it now?" She teased before smiling weirdly, "I expected there to be _tension_, but I wasn't expecting this kind."

"Pan that's not appropriate…" Videl trailed off.

Gohan waved her response of, "Oh no, it's fine. This is how we've come tease one another." He turned to Pan, "Well the tension was going to be _resolved_ before you came barraging in."

Pan pouted gently, "Hey now from all the times you've barrage in onme!? This is just pay back."  
She cooed before laughing a bit.

Gohan chuckled gently before eyeing Videl who seemed out of place. He cleared his throat gently, "Well you'll have another adult to worry about barraging in on you…your mother's coming home with us."

Pan's eyes widen with delight, "Are you serious?! You CAN'T be serious! This MUST be a joke!" She turned to Videl.

"Nope, your father's not kidding. I'm coming back to live you two back in Mt. Paozu." Videl warmly stated.

Pan squealed loudly with excitement, "OH I CAN'T BELIEVE!!" She proclaimed as she ran up to hug both of her parents' tightly, "I HAVE TO TELL EVERYONE!"

Before the reunited couple could speak, their teenage daughter flew right out the door. The suction blowing the door closed with a fierce slam. Videl smiled warmly, finally happy to see her family was slowly piecing themselves back together. Even though she was fully aware that the death of her father would soon take its toll on her, but as long as she had her Gohan and their daughter, it would be alright.

_It had to be_.

She turned towards Gohan who offered no signs of celebration, not even a smile of joy for that matter. Instead, he offered her a cold stare and a frown. He tossed the light cover from him, sitting up while his eyes never departed from Videl.

"I don't want Pan to know what I demand of you. If she knew that we were _not_ together, then it would break her heart. We already have one broken heart in the family, we don't need two." Gohan explained.

Videl sighed gently before nodding.

"Let's just hope you can prove to me you want me back and not that dumbass Sharpener." Gohan added before rising from the bed only to walk towards the door and into the depths of the hallway.

_Leaving Videl to think to herself…_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Pan dashed outside of the Fighter Hold; eyeing Trunks, Goten, and Bra lounging around the entrance of the Budokai Tenkaichi's main entrance. Trunks had his arms folded with his leg prompted against the gate. Goten simply leaned against the wall with Bra who had her head placed on his crook while Goten had his arm wrapped loosely around her waist. Both had a light blush on their face. Goten, however; had a few bandages wrapped around his arm, chest, and head.

"HEEY!!" Pan bellowed as she continued to dash towards them.

Trunk cocked a brow, "What's wrong, Pan?" He responded, voice filled with concern.

She jumped on him, wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing his neck wildly. "I'm SOOO happy right now!"

"Huh, what are you talking about, Pan?" Goten inquired.

"Yeah, just come out with it." Bra added.

Pan giggled before saying, "MY PARENTS ARE BACK TOGETHER!!"

"WHAT!?" They all said in unison.

"Yeah I was surprised myself! She's coming home with us TODAY!" She added, smiling from ear to ear before noticing Goten and Bra's current position. "Hey what are you two doing?" She said, nudging Trunks lightly, "If I didn't know better, it looked like you two are going out." She cooed.

Trunks chuckled lightly, "That's true, your hand _is_ on her waist."

Goten removed himself from Bra's waist, both turning red. Goten looked over his shoulder while Bra simply covered her face with her sea blue strains. Goten's eyes glanced over towards the gate, eyeing a large statue. This statue was engraved in pure gold, stating 14 feet tall. The man who was engraved had oddly spiked hair with a large grin, his seemingly naturally strong arms while they stood beside his torso as his hands gently placed upon his hips. He wore a gi similar to Gohan's, however there was a circle with the kanji of "Turtle" upon his left breast.

Goten nearly stumbled upon himself before he grabbed Bra's shoulders, "Oh….my…." He trailed off.

"What are you freaking out about?" Trunks muttered before staring at the statue, "Who is that?"

Pan glanced up before squealing, "GRAMPA GOKU!!!" She proclaimed before running up to the statue, smiling. "Oh wow, I never thought they'd actually make this…"

"Yeah, that's what I thought." A voice emitted. "It took a lot of arguing to actually have this made. You should be happy, Pan and Goten." The voice added.

The group turned to see Videl, leaning against the second pair of gates while walking towards the teenagers.

"They wanted to put up a statue of your grandfather Hercule…I mean…Mark…but I thought that a statue of Goku would've made a better impression. After all, he was one of the best fighters the Tenkaichi has ever seen." She said, smiling gently.

Pan rushed over to her mother, "You mean you fought to have Grampa Goku have a statue here?"

"More importantly, Hercule's name is Mark!? Since when! I thought it was always Hercule!" Trunks proclaimed, hinting his confusion.

Videl lightly chuckled, "He wanted something that had more spunk. I don't think people would've followed him if they knew his name was Mark." She turned to Pan, "Yup. I didn't know if your father kept any pictures of him around the house so I'd thought if you ever went to the tournaments, you could always see him."

"Mom…you didn't have to…" Pan trailed off, tears forming. "He looks just like he does in the pictures. I wish I could put a voice to the face…"

"I've heard from his friends that he doesn't sound too different from your father. Though his voice is a bit higher." She stated.

Suddenly, there in the sky held a continuously low droning sound. Everyone, but Videl covered their ears as they looked up, spotting the group of fighters hovering above them. Among them was Gohan who lead the group to the ground. They all landed one after the other, spotting Goku's Statue.

Gohan started to walk towards the statue, eyes in awe as he placed a hand on the solid gold, his hand glowing due to the natural shine beaming from the statue's surface. His cold ebony eyes dwelled upwards slowly, taking in the image before finally landing upon his face. His eyes would squint as he held in the tears forming within them.

His lips mouthed something to the statue before turning towards the group. "Are we ready to go?" He managed, his voice hiding his sorrow.

The group nodded.

"Hey where's my mom and dad?" Trunks inquired as he looked around for them.

"Oh you know those two…" Krillin trailed as he chuckled.

"Yeah, Bulma's probably laying him out right now at home." Tien said while nudging Krillin.

Krillin chuckled loudly, "Oh she's _laying him out_ alright."

"Right on the table and onto the couch!" Tien snorted shortly afterwards before the duo rang in laughter.

Trunks glared at the trio with his father's signature scorn. They quickly gathered to their senses, clearing their throats before they resumed their posture. Trunks nodded shortly afterwards, pulling on his white beater's straps before letting them go. Bra simply stayed quiet.

"Well I suppose Goten, Bra, and I should get a move on. I don't want to upset my mom anymore than she is right now." Trunks stated as he walked towards the Sons.

Videl raised a brow, "Why is Goten going to Capsule Corp.? Doesn't he still live at Mt. Paozu?"

"Well I would be _if_ my monkey of a brother didn't go ape shit on me." Goten stated.

Gohan snorted, "If you hadn't of barged in when I was _talking_ to _my_ daughter, then you would still be welcomed at home."

"Hey, let's not make a scene. We're still on private property right now, I don't think that they'll support third party fighting." Pan stated as she stood between the distanced brothers.

"Pan's got a point." Bra finally interjected. "Plus I think we're all a bit on edge."

"It is best if we call it a day and just relax at home." 18 added before yawning, "At least Krillin and I are off to Roshi's Island. Come on." She finished as she grabbed Krillin's arm before shooting off into the air, preventing him to stall.

"Yeah, I must be off as well. I have to see how Chaotzu's doing and stuff. See ya guys!" With that, he flew off back into the clouding sky.

Goten looked at the old fighters rushing back to their homes before looking back at his family, sighing. "I'll come back in a few days, I think you two need some more space in the house. With me out, you two should have less to worry about." He nodded before smiling at the women. "If you need me, you know where to find me."

Trunks nodded with his best friend in agreement. He walked over to Pan, wrapping his arms around her sides, "I'll_ see_ you _later_." He whispered softly, cooing his words.

"Alright." She said just as soft, turning red as she returned the hug.

Gohan took note of their display of affection, wondering if there was something going on between them, something more than just friendship. The way they acted around each other seemed friendly, however their aura said otherwise. Gohan was no fool, he knew how teenagers hid their love from their parents, however, when it came to Trunks, he usually showboated his girlfriends. If they were going out, he would've told Gohan by now. That was something Gohan highly assumed. He felt that Trunks and himself had built a relationship that Trunks could feel confident in expressing himself around him, regardless of what _it_ was.

Trunks broke away from Pan before waving his goodbyes to Gohan and Videl before turning to Goten and Bra. They simply stood in place, Bra's arm resting comfortably on Goten's shoulder. Her head rested on her shoulder as she glanced over at Pan. Goten rolled his head gently as he smiled.

"If you're done trying to melt with my niece, let's get a move on. I'm starving and I'd like to have a nice warm place to relax."Goten teased.

"Whatever." Trunks mumbled before hovering. "See you guys later!"

With that. The trio darted off in Capsule Corp.'s direction.

After waiting for the three teenagers to disappear from sight, Gohan turned towards Videl sharply. "Ready?" He asked, smiling.

Videl smiled partly, "Yup, all ready to go."

"Let's hit it!" Pan proclaimed.

A few moments later, they dashed into the air, headed towards Mt. Paozu.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ox King sat in the living room, reclining on the handmade Japanese Maple couch with orange-red cushions. There were two other sets of this styled furniture. There was also a chair made out of the same wood with the same color of cushions. The furniture was arranged in front of the fireplace. Within the fireplace held a small roaring fire, flames flickering gently around the area as the burning mass emitted a frequent light yet sharp crackle.

The small light eliminated the room, the rings of light danced against the objects all around. The various pictures of the Son Family; Gohan, Goten, and Pan, shined with a small light of yellow as they sat nicely on the mantel. The glow of the fire could be seen lighting up the windows of the bottom section of the house, drawing passing travelers to gaze towards the house.

Gohan, Videl, and Pan flew towards the dimly lighted homestead, Pan flying furiously towards. Pan swirled around as she flew in a straight line. She was very excited to have her parents back together. For her, it was like the breaking of a three year old storm and finally able to see the beautiful sunshine. She felt truly happy for once, everything was turning in her favor, with the exception of her uncle and father's current tussle. However, she knew that life would get better and it seemed it would be quite soon.

Videl glanced over to Gohan who was flying quietly, gliding partly in front of her as he held her luggage. The luggage laid loosely near his chest, hands clinging on the handles. His emotionless eyes stayed focus on Pan, his vision dared not glance over to Videl. Videl frown slightly as she flew a bit faster, matching Gohan's speed.

"Gohan…?" She uttered softly, looking over to him.

Gohan stayed quiet.

"Gohan, talk to me, please…" She added.

He continued to stay quiet.

"Come on Gohan, talk to me."

Gohan sighed and looked over to her, "Oh I'm sorry, I thought I hear your father screaming for help."

Videl hissed for a few moments before breathing out of his nostrils, "What time are we going to dinner?"

"Right after you're settled into the house again." He stated before clearing his throat, "I'm not sure _where_ you'll be sleeping. There's Goten's room, but I don't know _what_ he has in there. Then there's Pan's room…but—"

"What's wrong with sleeping in our old room?" Videl cut him off.

Gohan sighed gently , "Don't you think it's too soon?"

Videl swooped closer to Gohan, her face close to his ear, "Pan will piece two and two together. She's not a child, she's smarter than she lets on, I'm sure. Look at us when we were her age. We were _twice _as smart as Ox King and my…well you know."

"You have a point…." Gohan paused shortly, "I suppose we should sleep together–you know in the same room and bed, not sexually." He blurted.

Videl softly giggled, "I know, I know."

The two joined in a soft round of chuckles before Pan turned around. She smirked as she hovered, allowing them to catch up.

"Now _THIS_ is what I want to see! My parents laughing with each other!" She exclaimed, smiling from ear to ear, "Maybe I should go back to Trunks' and give you guys some time to _you know_." She winked before pelvic thrusting.

Gohan and Videl both stared at her, Videl turning red while Gohan stared at her blankly. His eyes darted back furiously as he continued to stare at his daughter, his mind returning to the previous day where he found out about Pan. Mainly because her being sexually active.

He gritted his teeth sharply, "Pan…" He trailed off, face turning red.

Videl placed a hand on his shoulder, "Gohan, breath.."

"You don't know _why _I'm furious, Videl. I'd advise you removing your hand before I remove it for you." He warned, his voice stern.

"Aw come on, dad. I was just playing around."

"Playing around is what _kicked_ your uncle out of the house."

Videl sighed gently, "Alright you two, cut it. This is the first day I'm back and I don't want any fights breaking out."

The two Sons started at Videl before sighing, Gohan snorting shortly afterwards before they hovered down quickly towards the house. Videl sighed soon after before landing on the ground, in front of the Son Homestead.

There stood two buildings, one larger than the other. The smaller building stood on the left, dark blue roof protected white walls with red bricks. There in the middle of the front wall held two doors of sea blue which had two diamonds with the kanji, "_Son_" writing in the middle. The building seemed old, yet it was still in decent shape as though it was still used.

The other building was a large dome shape with a similar diamond on the top of it on all four points of the house. There was a chimney in the middle of the top. There in the middle of the structure were one long rectangular window where the living room and kitchen could be viewed. A few feet away from the window was the door, placed outward. The dome was also attached an extension of two other structures were regular houses made out of wood.

Pan landed quickly in front of the door, bursting through before Videl or Gohan could correct her for her misbehavior. Gohan walked slowly to the door, feet landing gently on the ground before he stopped in front of it. Videl jogged over to him only to glance at him, trying to read his expression.

"The sooner we get this date over with, the sooner we can determine _your_ fate." Gohan stated.

Videl cocked a brow, "You honestly don't want me here?"

"I want what's best for this family. Having a lying mother may affect how Pan thinks what's right and wrong." He added.

"She's not a child anymore, Gohan. She's old enough to know what's right and what's wrong."

Gohan glanced over to her, "That's what I thought when I was her age. I was old enough to know what was right and wrong, but in the end, I was just another teenager who was blinded by my own drama to see through the truth." He shifted her luggage in his arms before focusing elsewhere, "I don't want her to make the same mistake I did."

Gohan walked through the threshold, leaving Videl to ponder on his words.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Gramps we're home!" Pan exclaimed as she skipped over to the couch where he sat before plumping down beside him.

"Hey Panny, how are you?" Ox King inquired, rubbing his stomach gently.

Pan inched closer to him, "Oh I'm fine after I heard the good news."She cooed before smirking.

Suddenly, Gohan and Videl walked through the door, Videl trailing behind Gohan. Gohan walked over to the stairs before walking over to the other free couch. He sat down, resting his head against the back of the couch as he closed his eyes, breathing slowly through his nostrils. He placed his arms against the back, rolling his neck a bit before separating his legs.

Videl follow suit, sitting closely next to Gohan, her hands clamped together before resting upon her lap. Her legs were placed together nicely, her battle wounds were fully exposed, she didn't try to hide it. To try to hide it might've sent Pan a negative signal and Videl didn't want to chance being on the losing side of Gohan's grace.

"My Kami, are my eyes deceiving me? Videl it's been a long time since you've been home!" Ox King proclaimed before he got up from his seat, walking over to her.

Videl nodded gently, "I've been busy training and traveling on tour, but I'm here to stay." She replied as she raised from her seat.

Ox King grabbed her roughly, squeezing her tight as he spun her around a few times. He soon after placed her back into her seat before laughing fully, "You've grown! You feel more firm and strong than three years ago!"

Videl swayed a bit before chuckling nervously, eyes wandering over to Gohan who still had his eyes closed, ignoring the situation. She frown gently before she placed her head on his shoulder slowly. Once her head made contact; Gohan's head shot up, eyes locked on her in a defensive manner before his mind realized it was her. He sighed through his nose before he placed his head back into place.

Pan noticed Gohan's reaction and snickered, "Hey, I need to go do homework with Bra. We have a test or something tomorrow so…yeah I'll be going now."

"Sit your ass down, Pan." Gohan replied, "You can study by yourself."

Pan blinked a few times, "What?"

"Gohan..?" Videl trailed off.

"I'll be damned if my daughter goes out when her mother _just_ arrived home. Do you want to disrespect your mother?"

Videl shifted away from Gohan, "Gohan, it's not a big deal. She can go study at Bulma's."

"The hell she can!" Gohan yelled, jumping up. "If you leave this house, your ass is grass, Pan. If you think I'm kidding, try me."

Videl got up as well, placing her hand on his shoulder, "Gohan, calm down. Seriously, she'll be home with me later and we can bond then."

Gohan turned to her, "Listen Videl, this is between me and _my_ daughter. Don't get into this fight. It's not your place."

"She's my daughter too and I _think_ she'd be happier over Capsule Corp. right now." Videl retorted.

Gohan growled, mouth parting as he about to say something.

"ENOUGH!" Ox King bellowed, shaking the pictures on the mantel, "All this bickering will not solve the problem! Since I am the Head of this Household, I shall make the decision. Fir—"

"THIS IS MY HOUSEHOLD!" Gohan retorted, "I'll be the one who'll be making the decision!"

Ox King growled, "Gohan, I'd advise you to cease."

"Or what will you do, Old Man? I'm stronger than you by worlds over." Gohan stated cockily.

"You maybe the stronger man, _but_ I know where your strength lies. Your mother would be ashamed of you, Gohan. You first lose your common wife then you kick out your brother and now you threaten to hurt your child for leaving the house. What kind of father are you? Goku would never accept this, let alone Chi Chi." Ox King finished, folding his arms firmly.

Gohan stayed quiet, finding truth in his words. Chi Chi would be ashamed of his actions. Even when she was alive, she had taught him how to treat a woman and told him to stick by his brother no matter what. She had firmly told him that one day they'll only have each other and because of that, he would have to take care of him no matter what. Even though Chi Chi was an education orientated person, she allowed him to do what he needed to get done in order to make the grade. Because Gohan had no friends his age, he never left the house and to deny Pan this freedom would have upset.

"Fine…Pan go do whatever the fuck you want." Gohan finally said, "Go do drugs for all I care. Fucking piece of shit that's making you into this new rebellious daughter will have to come out sometime." He snorted hard as he turned to Videl, "Be ready in an hour. No more. No Less." With that, he stormed up the stairs.

Pan glanced over to Videl who lightly shrugged. She shook her head gently, "Dad's been like this, don't worry, Mom."

"It's alright Pa-chan. I figured he'd be like this. He's always been like this." Videl said in a sigh.

Ox King shook his hand, "Well, he was happier when Chi Chi was around. Then he went into this new Gohan when he was a teenager, but after he met you, Videl, his personality reverted back to a gentler state. After you left, that Gohan who seemed to disappear reemerged and has been with us now." He took off his glasses gently, cloth grazing against the glass texture gently, "Hopefully, he'll become that happy Gohan who I had adored when he was younger…" He placed back before walking over to the door.

**A/N:** This is THE longest chapter I've written for the fan fiction! If you haven't notice, all of the titles of the chapters are based off of song titles. Yes, song titles. They're preformed by different bands, but they're good songs or at least I like them. Gohan and Videl will have the main focus of the next chapter and I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. It can't just be about Pan and Trunks as well as Goten and Bra, it's also gotta be about Gohan and Videl. This is a complete Son Family Affair.

Sorry about the delay. College's a pure schedule whore.

RATE und COMMENT!


	9. Chapter 8: Dreams of an Absolution

**Disclaimer**: To claim is to own, but to claim to own will get me a filed lawsuit from Toriyama. One can dream though.

* * *

Chapter 7: Dreams of an Absolution 

Videl stood in front of a mirror, hands tugged gently at her dress straps as she finished putting on her dressed. It was a red dress with a gold oriental pattern. She had gold with specs of red shoes to match. She examined her hair which sat in Chi Chi's signature style minus the frontal bang. Instead, Videl opted for a side bang that curved to right and tucked neatly behind her ear. She wore shades of light pink and light red to compliment her skin as well as to bring out her sapphire hue eyes.

She was pleased with her appearance. She saw the appeal she had kept hidden from the fighting ring. It was not right for a fighter, let-a-lone female fighter, to display their attractiveness in the ring. For some, it would be an unfair fight because it would be a sure distraction. For others, it would make them envious of their beauty against their own which would cause them to fighter harder and eventually end up with an unwanted accident.

For Videl, it would've been a hinder as no one already wants to hurt the daughter of the late Hercule. If her beauty was on full display, she would've had the majority of fighters forfeit the match before it even began. She already knew her long silky hair caused this problem for her. She had pondered for years whether or not she should cut her hair and if it would draw more attention to her. Even when she _did _decide to cut it, Gohan had intervened.

Right as she turned away from the mirror, she felt a sudden disturbance in the air. Without much thought, she dropped into her fighting stance. She could not tell if it was a friendly or opposing force, the creature masking their aura. Self pedicure nails would dig into her flesh as her eyes scanned the room.

"Am I now a hostile in my own _house_?" Gohan commented.

Videl sighed through her nose gently, "Oh it's only you…"

"Of course it's only me. Like there's any _other_ men in this house right now.." He trailed off as he leaned against the doorframe, arms folded. He ran his fingers through his hair slowly, "Are you ready to go? The restaurant won't be open all night, you know."

"I'm fully aware of that." She retorted as she cracked her knuckle, "So let's get a move on."

She turned around only to have her eyes jerked open, her vision in awe of Gohan's aura emanating. He wore a black single-breasted suit with matching tie along with black alligator shoes. Beneath the ebony suit laid a white dress shirt, button to the third notch. Lightly tanned skin beamed against the neutral hued shirt, drawing Videl's attention to the area. Thick collarbone emerged from the gap of the opening, strong definition seemed to seduce her into glancing farther down. The tip of his pecks seeping out of the V-shape opening. His pants were a size too big, however to seemed to fit his frame shape. His thick thighs almost hugged the black tweed material yet gave enough space for his feet, the end of his pants engulfing half of his shoes.

Gohan noticed the long stare of Videl's, feeling as though he was a specimen. He cleared his throat, "What the hell is wrong with you now?" He inquired as he snorted, "If you keep this up, you'll be rejected right off the bat." He stated before nodding towards the door.

Videl held her breath, face turning red before she shook her head harshly. She quickly walked over to the door, azure blue eyes locked with Gohan's. They gleamed as though she wanted to say something, but she simply turned away, disappearing into the hallway.

Gohan turned to her back, smirking before chuckling softly to himself. He ran his fingers through his hair once more before leaning it against the frame. Air slowly seeped out of his nostrils as he rolled his shoulders gently.

"Damn it…" He breathed, rolling his head back to the now empty hallway, "After all these years, you've still kept that flare I fell in love with. The way your curves shape to that dress…just takes me back…" He licked his lips before smirking, "And if you play your cards right, you'll be taken _back _too."

He lifted himself off of the wall and walked slowly down the hall.

~*~*~*~*~

The flight to the restaurant was awkward for the two. Gohan had insisted that he carry her, finding that a woman flying in the air with a dress would draw nothing, but attention. Rather, more attention than a flying couple darting through the sky.

Neither of them talked, instead they shared quick glances and a few quiet sighs. Even the wind offered more conversation than the two. Luckily, it only took twenty minutes of flying to reach their destination.

The restaurant was a small building, no bigger than a bi-level house. The walls were made of bricks which were painted a cream color. The texture of the building was similar to egg shells used in paintings, giving the bricks an unique look. The doors were made of light oak which held two sets. The porch of the restaurant was made of a darker wood with the sign, "_Le Fruit Interdit_" placed on top of the porch.

Gohan landed a few feet away from the restaurant, Videl following in tow. He brushed himself off as well as slicking his hair back into place before he fixed his collar. Videl did the same, brushing off her dress slowly before tossing her hair a bit. She placed it back into a bun with the help of an ad case.

He turned to Videl while fixing his tie, "We better hurry, I don't know if they held our reservation or not."

Videl patted her head softly, "I believe they keep the reservation five minutes more before they cancel the placement, Gohan."

"Even more reason for us to hurry in. I made it for 5:30." He dug into his jacket pocket to take out a golden pocket watch, "And it's 5:34 right now." He finished as he walked over to the door.

Videl followed him quickly, hands grappling her purse tightly as she joined Gohan. He held the door, allowing her to walk in before following shortly after. Once inside, Videl looked around the interior, eyeing the expensive items that littered the room. This place gave her a familiar feeling, as though she's been there _before_.

Videl's fingers tapped against the material of the purse, "Have we been here before, Gohan?"

He shook his head gently.

"Then why does it feel like—" She was interrupted.

"May I be of service?" A voice cooed.

The owner of the voice was an average sized man with white hair which was slicked back into a very neat ponytail. He wore a black suit with a red bowtie as well as black striped shoes. Within his breast pocket sat a beautifully ripe red rose that complimented the deep green hue of the stem. He held a clipboard in one hand and a pen in the other. His forest green eyes locked onto Videl, his eyes offering more than a friendly look. The glance forced a blush to appear on Videl's creamy cheeks.

Gohan noticed this look. He cleared his throat loudly, "We're on the reservation list, Son party of two."

The waiter's eyebrows lifted in response before smiling. He looked on the white paper on the clipboard, penned hand sliding down the page briskly before stopping in the middle. "Ah here you are." He said as he looked up, "Son party of two, right this way please."

The waiter gathered two menus before he lead the couple into the dinner hall. The hall was a large area, larger than what the outside would give away. The walls matched the outside exterior of the building, cream colors complimented with a rich deep shade of brown oak. Hanging from the ceilings were three crystal chandeliers that had a hint of red specks, giving the room a light pink hue.

The attendant placed them in the middle table of the room. The table had an off-white table cloth with two white plates and two wineglasses. The silverware was of fine sterling quality that had small designed etched into the metal. The off-white cloth napkins had the word, _"appréciez"_ sewn at one of the end corners. In the middle of the table stood a glass candle holder with a small candle in it, offering a soft light.

"Here you are." He said, smiling warmly before bowing.

Gohan nodded his head while grabbing Videl by the arm only to place her into her seat before taking his own. Videl shook her head gingerly before looking over to Gohan whom seemed too involved with staring the waiter down.

"I am Tamax and I shall be your waiter for tonight." He introduced before offering two menus, "Here are your menus. Tonight's special is the Devil's Advocate. This is our trademark dish which includes seafood seasoned in Bhut Jolokia sauce with a creamy alfredo sauce served on your choice of rice or pasta. It also comes with a side of wasabi mashed potatoes and to cool of your taste buds, we offer you an citrus salad that has whole slices of mandarins, oranges, lemons, limes, and of course bits of pomegranates served over a very creamy cream cheese dressing."

Gohan took the menus from him only to hand Videl her menu. He glanced back up to Tamax before nodded gently, "Thank you."

"Not a problem, Mr. Son. Might I start you two off with something to drink?" He said before directing his attention to Videl, "Perhaps some wine or vodka?"

Videl glanced at the beverage section, "I'll take a root beer, please."

Gohan tilted his menu a bit, "We're at a fine restaurant, not some fast food place." He lifted the menu back up, "She'll take a Grande Escolha. What proof is your Everclear?"

"We have both 75.5% and 95%, sir."

"I'll take the 95% then. Please leave the bottles at the table. We may need perhaps, seven bottles of each just to be sure."

Tamax's eyes widen in shock, "B-but sir, Bafarela's Grande Escolha is 17% and to have so many in volume is a deadly mix."

Gohan placed his menu on his lap, forearm laying on the table, "Excuse me, Tamax was it? I am the paying customer and if I _say_ I want seven bottles of Grande Escolha and Everclear, then I should _get_ seven bottles of Grande Escolha and Everclear. Am I understood?" His muscles tensed up against the fabric of his suit jacket, exposing the density of his arms.

Tamax suddenly jumped and nodded, "Q-quite right, sir. I am sorry for arguing with a paying customer." He cleared his throat abruptly, "Are we ready to or-order or do you two need more time?" He stammered.

Gohan glanced over to Videl. She looked at him before realizing he wanted her to answer for them.

"I'm ready to order." She stated, smiling gingerly.

Tamax pulled out a pen and notepad from his breast pocket. "What will you be having, madam?"

"I'll have the Shrimp Scampi and Lobster Ravioli, please. I'd like extra bread for both orders." She said.

Tamax nodded while writing down her order before looking over to Gohan, "And for you, sir?"

"I'll be taking 6 orders of the Devil's Advocate and for all six, put extra Bhut Jolokia bits in the sauce. Wait, put some whole Bhut Jolokia peppers in there." He stated before smiling widely.

Tamax turned pale, "Good sir, you do realize that the temperature of this pepper is off the scales of normal consumption and you _will_ most likely lose your taste buds and perhaps your life."

Gohan shrugged, "I'll take my chances, thanks."

Tamax wrote down the order while sighing, "Well don't say I've never warned you. Your orders shall be out shortly. I will fetch your drinks momentarily." He said while stuffing his pen back into his breast pocket before walking away briskfully.

Videl turned to watch him walk off, making sure he was out of range. When he was far enough, she turned back to Gohan sharply. "Gohan, are you nuts? That dish will kill your insides!"

Gohan chuckled, "Videl, I'm part Saiyajin. The most that will do to me is probably just give me hot breath."

"But Gohan, what happens if it does more than that? I mean, you have equal amount of Saiyajin blood as you do Human blood." She retorted.

"Even so, you're forgetting something. I take after more of my Saiyajin heritage than my human. That can be seen by my appetite." He responded, smirking.

Videl would sigh, "Alright, alright you win. I just don't want to hear you complaining about your stomach later."

"Oh you won't be hearing any complaining from me." He leaned in over his set of dinnerware, "_However,_ I can't say the same about _you_."

She quirked a brow, "What are you getting at?"

"You'll see as the night progresses, my _dear _Videl." He simply said before winking.

Videl did not understand Gohan's hinting. It was as though he wanted something from her, but whether it was a reaction or merely a retort was out of her understanding. Perhaps all he wanted was her to have a good time and show Gohan that she still wanted to work things out between the two.

Regardless of what Gohan wanted, Videl was determined to show him that she still cared for all of him, including his faults.

Videl took her hand, finger hovering over her wine glass before making contact with the smooth glass. "So…Gohan, tell me. What have I missed in my absence?"

Gohan's smile soon faded when she mentioned her absence. He had plenty of stories to tell her, but only a few came to mind.

"Well, you've missed a lot in Pan's life. You missed her graduation from elementary to junior high as well as her junior high graduation. You've missed her kicking ass at her high school's junior belt black competition. She came in first place and even won top fighter against the higher grades. She's a tough one." Gohan stated, chuckling at the last statement.

"She gets that from you." Videl interrupted, smiling softly. "You've always been the fighter of the family."

"Well, I can't help it if I am, I mean, my dad's the savior of the world before I was." He stated.

"Look Gohan, I'm sorry what I did three years ago, I wasn't thinking and I was too obsessed about showing you I was worthy enough to be a part of your family. I mean, everyone in your family line's been a warrior. Even Ox King was a tough fighter back in his day!" She looked down at her plate, her finger falling from her glass, "All I have to claim is my father being a S-Class fighter and me being an A-Class. I can't remember what my mom was…I feel so out of your league." She finished, sighing gently.

Gohan didn't know how to respond. The coldness of his heart seemed to careless about her feelings, yet somewhere within him, he found the sincerity that had been missing in his life. He felt bad that she felt she wasn't good enough. It was even worse when he _knew _full-well that she could never be on his level and yet, he wanted to make her on his level. Though there was no fool proof way.

He held his hand out only to hesitate, fingers folding amongst themselves before he fully it out, reaching across the table, "Well in all honesty, I _am_ out of your league."

Videl would sigh, tears forming slowly as she reached out for his hand.

"However" He began, "You're out of my league in other ways as well. I mean, I have to be careful in almost everything I do. I can't walk around like regular person like you can. Sure you're family's one of the richest and famous people out there, but at least you don't have to worry about fitting in. You saw how I was in high school, how people started rumors about me."

"I helped you out the week after and people stopped the rumors." She added.

"Even though they made more rumors about us." He finished, chuckling softly.

Videl joined him in laughter, "Remember that one rumor where they could've sworn we got caught making out in the bathroom of the teacher's lounge?"

Gohan laughed harder, "And that Ms. Topaz walked in on us in there.."

"And ran out of the room when you went Super Saiyajin!"

"And ran out of the room when I went Super Saiyajin!" They both said in unison before laughing fully.

They held each other's hand harder, Gohan's hand almost completely covered Videl's. Fingers would gently cup the other's, Gohan's finger tips resting on her palm. They were too engulf in their laughter to notice they had a few guests.

"It's this table here." Tamax stated as he held the two bottles on a tray. "I would've carried out the complete order of beverages, but for the sanity of the staff and other customers, we're forced to serve you bottle by bottle." He stated. He then popped open the Grande Escolha and poured a glass for Videl then opened and poured the Everclear for Gohan.

He turned to the other two waiters and nodded his head firmly. "Furthermore, we have your orders right here." Tamax grabbed Videl's order first. "One shrimp scampi and lobster ravioli with extra bread." He placed the shrimp scampi on top of the plate on the table before placing the lobster ravioli next to it and the bread on the adjacent side.

He turned to the now free waiter and nodded, "And as a result of your…six…orders of the Devil's Advocate, we have to bring you a side table. I do hope this will not be a problem."

Gohan shook his head in response.

"Very good, sir. Let's bring over the table shall we." He walked away from the table only to bring a rectangular table with the same layout as the circular models, but with a crescent cut on the southern side. Tamax and the other waiter locked the table onto Gohan and Videl's northern side, causing the table to now have a keyhole shape. Tamax then motioned the waiter to put down a plate on the table.

"Here you are, your meal awaits. _Bon appetite_!" Tamax said before leaving, the other waiters in toe.

Videl and Gohan glanced down at their food, smelling the spiciness of the Devil's Advocate while admiring the delicious smell of the shrimp and lobster. The two would place their napkins on simultaneously, Videl's on her lap while Gohan's on his chest. They picked up their silverware, cutting up the necessary areas before they dug in.

Videl watched Gohan scarf down the spicy food as though it was water. She was both impressed yet disgusted with his ability to eat such a spicy pepper.

"This is _not_ hot." He stated between chews. "If this is a Bhut Jolokia pepper then I want to eat four hundred jalapenos." Gohan finished as he took another bite.

Videl simply giggle as she wiped her mouth with her napkin, "I'm sure if I had any of that, my taste buds would be dying by the second." She teased.

Gohan chuckled softly, "Probably yeah, though I must say, this _does_ taste pretty good. It's a shame that the taste buds die after eating this." He drank the Everclear like it was in a shot glass, "But that's one of the many perks about being a Saiyajin. No deaths included with food." He teased back.

A half hour passed while the mending couple had sat down to dinner. The two talked for the entire length of time, finding no subject unspoken, no taboo not mentioned. They caught up on valuable time that the two felt would help mend their relationship. Gohan talked about how he's progressed at work while mentioning Ox King and Goten from time to time. Videl mentioned where she's traveled and trained while also mention her father here and there. In the midst of it all, Gohan was finishing up his last plate as well as the 13th bottle of liquor he had ordered for the two. Videl was sitting, enjoying the last of the Grande Escolha while admiring Gohan's ability to hold his liquor.

Everyone else in the dinner hall stopped and stared at the unusual couple. They were amazed how Gohan didn't show any signs of intoxication nor signs of pain. People were astonished at his power, not knowing if the Devil's Advocate was actually so hot that his taste buds burned off after the first plate or not spicy at all. They watched in pure horror yet interest as he swallowed three whole Bhut Jolokia peppers, the hottest pepper in the world, with ease while still showing no signs of pain.

A man had felt inspired by Gohan's ability and tried the Devil's Advocate. He nearly was sent to the hospital because of his burning taste buds and upset stomach. Even the people who drank hard vodka for a living passed out after 2 bottles of the 95% proof. People could not understand how he was functioning with ease.

However, The Sons paid no mind to the others' idle chatter. They understood that dining out was like being exposed for a hero. Everyone enjoys the seen a wee bit too much.

Gohan took his napkin and wiped off the reminisce of the last Devil's Advocate from his mouth as he smiled, "That was good."

Videl nodded, "It was." She swished around her wine gently, "Pan must be so active in activities…" She blurted softly before looking at Gohan.

Gohan stopped in his tracks, wine glass tipped as though he was going to drink, mouth ajar with his eyes glancing at Videl. He closed his mouth as he placed the glass back down onto the table. "You _could_ say that."

She smiled, "I bet she's the head of some club, like I used to be. It's so fun being a pr—"

"She's _sexually_ active, Videl." Gohan interrupted her.

Videl jerked her head back in shock, placing her glass down as well. "Repeat that?"

"I said, Pan's sexually active." He repeated.

"Now's not the time to kid around, Gohan." Videl warn as though she was shocked.

Gohan sighed and rolled his eyes, "I wish I _was _kidding around. I found over five used condoms in her waste basket."

Videl sat there in complete shock. In her absence, her daughter was following their complete footsteps. She felt so bad as though she drove her daughter to fill the emptiness of losing her mother with another source. She did not want Pan to follow in their footsteps.

"Maybe it was Goten's condoms? I mean maybe he couldn't find a bin to put them in and—"

Gohan shook his head, "_Everyone_ has a trash bin in their room. I made sure of that after Pan started junior high." He sighed through his nose.

"Do you know who she's been seeing?" Videl inquired.

Gohan shook his head firmly.

"I see…" she trailed off, "She's so young."

"She's too fucking young. She's following our example. I don't know when or how this happened. I wish I knew that piece of fucking shit who's been feeling her head with sexual nonsense." He quickly slammed his fist against the palm of his other hand, "If I ever find out who it is, I'm going to fucking kill him."

Videl thought for a moment, "Perhaps Goten or _Trunks_ know? Even Bra may I know. They _do_ hang around her more."

"Maybe, but Goten's not talking to me and Trunks would probably never tell me anything like that. We may have a decent relationship, but if it involves Pan, his lips are closed."

"Who's lips are closed?" A man spoke, standing in front of the table.

"Excuse me, but we're having a private conver—" Videl began as she turned her head to the random fellow before stopping in her tracks.

He had beautifully long blonde hair that stopped around mid peck area. He had it slick back with two strands positioned on his chest. He had earth toned eyes that complimented his peach skin. He wore a black vest with a tight white long sleeved dress shirt underneath. He also wore matching black slacks along with black shoes.

"What do you want, Sharpner. Can't you see Videl and I are _trying_ to have a nice dinner?" Gohan stated, "or are you trying to steal her away for the _second_ time?"

Sharpner chuckled at Gohan's retort, "Temper, temper Son Gohan or else I have to kick you out of _my _restaurant."

Gohan's eyes buckled, "_Your_ restaurant? You're the owner of _Le Fruit Interdit_!"

Sharpner laughed more, "But of course! Did you think I was actually going to pursue baseball after seeing how you can hit and take one of my fast balls?" He laughed more while shaking his head, "My dear friend, I assure you making this restaurant was one of the best choices I've made in my life." He turned to Videl, "Some more major than others."

Videl blushed lightly before shaking it off, "I thought you said you were going to continue being a trainer."

"Of course I was, but I needed some _real_ money. Something more stable so I built this place after you went off to help rebuild one of your father's gym in East City." He stated.

Gohan growled lowly, "Sharpner…what the fuck are you doing here at _our _table!"

"I was infirmed someone not only ate and stomached my recipe, the Devil's Advocate, but also ate six plates of it! I _had_ to come out of the kitchen and congratulate them, though I never thought it'd be _you_."

"I guess today's full of _surprises_." Gohan mumbled.

Videl's eyebrows raised suddenly, "Wait! I remember why I've had this feeling I've been here before. I was here for the grand opening!"

Gohan slowly turned his head towards Videl, face red with anger. "_When was this_?" He asked, anger seeping in his voice.

Videl sank into her seat a bit, "This was a few months after…we separated…" She said softly, just enough for him to hear.

"I smell your lying, Videl." He said, sitting calmly before slamming his fist against the table, causing a loud crack to ring in the now silent room. "I KNOW YOU'RE FUCKING LYING!"

"Now Gohan, let's not make a scene here." Sharpner said hesitantly.

"Not make a scene? NOT MAKE A SCENE!" Gohan bellowed as he shot up, muscles bending the fabric to its limit. His muscles were clearly defined against his black suit. "BECAUSE OF YOU, MY DAUGHTER HAD TO SEE THE SCENE! I HAD TO FACE THE SCENE AND LIVE IN IT!"

Videl got up and walked over to his side, about to place a hand on his forearm, "Gohan please—"

"_Don't_." He managed, "Just. Don't." Gohan repeated.

Sharpner smirked as he shook his head, "Same ol' Gohan. No wonder Videl left you for _me_ back then. You're nothing more than that menacing ape that used to follow her around in high school." He turned his back to them, "Pity. Videl really does deserve a _real_ man in her life."

"Just like _Erasa_ does too, right?" Gohan said, smirking deviously. "Just like you fucked her over for Videl, right? Just like she had to call ME up and tell ME about a-l-l the shit YOU put HER through!" Gohan added as he snorted hard, "Just like she stayed by your side while you cheated on her!"

Gohan balled a fist, ready to sling it when Videl caught his arm. "ENOUGH! Both of you!" Videl yelled.

Sharpner looked shock as he heard Gohan's words loud and clear. His heart jumped to the sound of his rival talking how bad he was a lover to his own wife. Nevertheless, he had the upper hand in this fight.

"Come on, Gohan. Hit me. Hit me in my own restaurant with dozens of witnesses. Hit me where so I can sue you for all you're worth and see you brought down to your knees because you can't provide for your family. Hit me so I can see you _beg_ me for a job and deny you." He took his hand and bang the middle of his chest hard, "You're pathetic. Guards, escort him out." He finished before chuckling as he took his leave.

Two bodyguards started to walk towards Gohan. Gohan quickly scooped Videl into his arms, grabbed her purse and walked slowly towards the guards. When he caught up to them, he gingerly tapped him in their sides using his elbows, which caused them great pain. Pain enough for them to roll to their sides, gasping for air and for medical assistants.

When they reached the outside of the restaurant, Gohan fell silent, carrying Videl in his arms.

"Why…" Gohan trailed off.

Videl turned her head to him.

He shook his head before releasing a battle cry, "Why the fuck does this always happen to me! WHY!"

"Gohan…" Videl softly murmured, "I…I'm sorry."

Videl's words fell on deaf ears, instead, he darted into the sky, flying in the opposite direction of Mt. Paozu.

Gohan flew for what seemed to be hours, sense of direction was hazed as he was too deep within his own thoughts to care. It was fully dark outside, his flight only being lit by the Moon and starlight. There were no clouds in the sky. As long as he was out of the city, away from that lecherous Sharpner. The two ended up in an unknown range which held a strong resemblance of the area where the Cell Games were held.

There were three major plateaus, all of them stationed in different sides of the area. All of these plateaus had some grass growing on top. Between one of them was a large river which had a few trees by the bank. Grass covered the majority of the area, followed by a few boulders and rocks as well as a few patches of dirt.

Gohan landed beside the plateau where the river was, roughly landing closely to the rocky wall. He landed on one knee, allowing Videl to get off before he tore open his shirt which in return opened his suit jacket. He ran his fingers through his hair roughly, causing his once neatly combed hair to become back to the entangled mess that was his natural style. He walked closely to the bedside of the river, tears flying off his cheeks.

Videl walked backwards towards the rocky wall, watching Gohan break down before her. She had not realize how much pain and suffering she had caused him. Within her three year absence, she assumed that he would've moved on as she did and forget about her how she almost forgot about him. She was too self-centered to even admit she was at fault for his current state. However, facing this animated fact would be the key to her giving Gohan closure, regardless of the outcome was in her favor or not.

"You lied to me, Videl." Gohan started as he shook his head, "You lied to me when I told you to NOT deny me of anything tonight and you did, Videl! You fucking did!"

Videl sighed gently, "Gohan, I didn't mean to, I couldn't remember."

"What! You had a brief case of convenient amnesia or going somewhere with your lover's rival not important to you?" Gohan blurted.

"DAMN IT, SON GOHAN LISTEN TO ME AND STOP JUMPING TO CONCLUSIONS!" Videl bellowed as she stomped her way over to him.

Gohan made his way towards her, fist clamped as he snorted. He met her at the wall, literally transmitting over to her. What Videl had seen as an faded image of him, the kind Goku and Vegeta frequently left when they broke the speed of light.

She noticed this and walked back over to him, grabbing him back his already semi-untied tie, "If it wasn't anything special to remember then I don't remember it."

"Just like you just so happened forgot about Pan and I, right?" He retorted.

Videl shook her head, bringing him closer to him, "Damn it Gohan, I'm here aren't I? If I didn't care about you or Pan I would've never agreed to this!"

"You just want Pan to have her mother back in her life."

"I just want us to be a family again!" Videl admitted, tears falling from her cheeks. "I want you. I want Pan. I want everyone of the Son Family back in my life. I don't care about Sharpner, I told you that. I want you and you only!"

Gohan jerked her towards him, her hand placed upon his chest. He brought his face close to her's, his breath stinging her face as his eyes locked upon her own. His chest heaved with mixed emotions, his eyes darting left to right quickly as he tried to find the sincerity in her heart.

_And it was there._

"He said—" Gohan began.

"It doesn't matter what _he_ said. It's time to stop this he said she said bit and just listen to each other. If you don't want me, that's fine with me, but if it's because of Sharpner then handle your business and come back to me." Videl explained, leaning closer to his face, "As long as I can be in your presences, I'm happy..."

Gohan stood still for a moment, eyes darting to her lips before returning to her ocean blue eyes. Without hesitation, he picked her up, lifting her from the thighs against the rocky surface. A soft "thump" noise was emitted as her back hit the evaluated terrain. Gohan pressed himself against her body, Videl wrapping her legs around his arms, locking her feet against his spine. Gohan kept the distance of their face as Videl wrapped her arms around his neck, one fully wrapped until the hand dangled from the opposite shoulder while the other simply stayed straight as the hand dangled into the air.

"Videl I…" He murmured softly.

Videl leaned in for the kiss. Gohan was not shocked, angered, nor surprised. In fact, he was ready for it this time. He completely gave into the kiss, pressing his chest against her own hard as the two held the kiss. Passion filled the long overdue sign of affection. Videl's hand which dangled into the air, found itself unbuttoning his shirt fully, revealing his battle worn chest. There were a few minor scars, no big gashes across his tan flesh. Instead, there were simple thin scaring he obtained over the years.

Right as he was about to make another move, his pants pocket started to vibrate. Gohan groaned as he broke the kiss, leaning his head against her collarbone while leaving his face to be smothered by her dress.

"Are you going to get that?" Videl softly spoke.

Gohan shook his head as he nuzzled his way to her neck, "Let it go to voice mail."

Videl cooed gently before rubbing his chest gently, "But it could be someone important."

Gohan sighed and nodded as he placed a hand upon the wall while leaning against Videl for support. He then dug into his pocket with the other, grabbing his phone. He pulled it out seeing it was a blocked number.

"It's blocked." He stated before answering it, "Hello, this is Son Gohan."

"Hello sir, do you have a refrigerator?" A deep voice rang.

Gohan sighed, "Yes, why?"

"Is it running?"

"Yes, why?" He groaned, rolling his head.

"Then you better go get it! Ha ha ha!" The voice cracked with laughter.

Gohan pulled the phone away from his ear only to bring it close to his mouth, "Pan I swear to Kami your ass is going to have the beating of its life when I get back!" With that, he hung up the phone.

"I suppose that was Pan.." Videl trailed off, unraveling her legs.

Gohan nodded as he put away his phone, "Damn it, sometimes she can be a pain. I'm going to have a field day on her ass tonight."

Videl cleared her throat, "She's over Trunks' actually…"

Gohan dropped his grip on her only to resume it, clinging to her back, "She's where?"

"Well you did say she _could_ go." Videl stated, laughing nervously.

Gohan sighed once more, "Well looks like we're going to have to stop by the Briefs and retrieve our daughter."

"Maybe…we should let her stay there." Videl cooed before cupping his chin, "You know, it'll give us some time to _pick up _where we left off. It'll also give us some time to figure how to approach her with this sex problem."

_She did have a point_.

He would nod slowly, staring down at her before smiling, "Yeah…that's true. Plus, that means less people in the house and that equals more time to be spontaneous." He stated.

Videl giggled as she lifted herself back into his arms. The two held a soft smile before they looked up, Videl secured in his arms as the two lifted off into the dark sky, headed towards Mt. Paozu.

* * *

**A/N: **Well now, that was some eventful chapter huh?. . . well between Videl and Gohan anyway. We see Gohan's cold heart is starting to melt away as well as himself warming up to her once more! I wanted this chapter to be more about them, less about Pan or the other characters. I think I did a pretty good job with this chapter. Of course Gohan had his little temper tantrums, but that's what makes him. . . well him!

Also, I just want to comment ( for those who are still a bit hung up on Pan's age ) that the age of her and Trunks is completely fine. I know it's a bit taboo for a 19 and a 15 year old to go out, but in some parts of the U.S. and other countries, it's completely fine and for some, normal to see. Age shouldn't be an issue in this fan fiction. I could've made it bigger, but I decided not to. So yeah. Enjoy it for what it is and don't dwell on minor details like that unless it's stated in the fiction itself. Kay thanks!


	10. Chapter 9: Support Me

**Disclaimer:** Toriyama's.

Chapter 9: Support Me

Gohan rolled over in his bed, arms stretched out as though he was trying to find something. His legs were bent, one resting higher than the other. His hair was a mess, as messy as Saiyajin hair could possibly get. The air of the room was mixed between fresh cut roses and strong cologne. The sun was beaming brightly in the room, curtains pulled fully back, allowing the pre-summer heat to fill the room, enhancing the scent.

He would groan as he woke up, sitting up slowly only to stretch out his limbs. He scratched his scalp a few times as his eyes opened slowly before looking around him. He automatically looked over to Videl's side of the bed, finding her gone. He was about to freak out when the teasing scent of sausage, eggs, pancakes, and rice filled his nostrils.

He smirked before hoping out of bed, putting on his gi bottoms, rushed to the bathroom only to quickly wash up. He brushed his teeth vigorously while gently scrubbing his face with soap and water. As soon as he found himself to be decent, he nearly flew down the stairs and walked slowly into the kitchen.

As soon as Gohan walked into the kitchen, he was met by Videl, cooking with three different pans of food over the stove. He was wearing Gohan's boxer shorts with one of her smaller A-Shirt that she found in Gohan's room. She wore a dark blue apron that had, "Kiss the Cook".

Gohan slowly moved up behind her, arms ready to grab around her waist.

"Good morning, Videl." He greeted as he wrapped his arms around her.

She would giggle in response, "Good morning, Gohan. Did you sleep well?"

He placed his head next to her neck, nuzzling a nod, "Sure did. What's for breakfast?"

"_You_." She teased before laughing, "I've cook ten batches of eggs, sausages, pancakes, and made a good two dozen balls of rice. I left some eggs uncooked if you want to serve them over rice."

He would smirk, "Same breakfast you cooked when we first moved in together."

She would nod, "Same exact one. I remember how you like your eggs, too."

"Eaten."

"Eaten." The two rang in unison before laughing.

Gohan took a seat at the table, reclining back gently as he placed his arms behind his back while letting his head lean back a bit.

"So…" Videl trailed off, "Are we on good standards now?"

Gohan stayed in his position, "Let's just say, you're on a more positive-neutral side."

"So I'm taking that as a maybe." She said, pouring the sausages onto the massive plate.

"Well, if you keep playing your cards right, you'll be on the positive-positive in no time." Gohan added, "If it wasn't for Sharpner, then you would've made it back."

"A lot of things are, 'if it wasn't for Sharpner'." Videl retorted as she placed the last of the pancakes onto the larger plate.

"It's nice though…" Gohan murmured, "…having you around the house again. Brings me back when we first started going out." He cracked a large smile as he started to remember.

Videl poured the eggs with the other cooked ones and brought over the three strays to him while looking directly at him. She cracked a smile as she remembered too.

"I used to make you so many home cooked meals for lunch." She stated, smiling fondly, "And on nights that dad wasn't home, I'd sneak you over to my place and we'd have dinner together."

Gohan smirked, "And then there was that _one_ time your dad caught us…"

Videl rolled her eyes, "Oh jeez, you would bring that up." She took a seat next to him.

"Well, it is a very important day in our lives…it a hot summer's night. You said your dad wasn't going to be home for a while so I came over…and…"

"…And we were caught on the sofa in the family room, halfway through." She finished while serving him a large portion of food.

Gohan laughed fully, "Hey now, no one said for him to come find us."

"No one said for you to be so damn loud, either." She teased before laughing with him. "Oh, do you think Ox King heard us?"

Gohan took a mouth full of food, looking at her before swallowing the premade glass of fresh orange juice.

"Well if he did, then he knows we're on good terms. If not, then he _will_ know we're on good terms."

"Oh Gohan!" Videl giggled before preparing her plate.

Just as Videl finished preparing her plate, the phone rang. Videl looked over at Gohan who's head was pointed towards plate, however, his eyes were locked on her. She sighed as she got up, briskly walking to the phone. She read the caller ID.

_It was Capsule Corp._

"Hello?" Videl answered.

"Oh wow, Videl I wasn't expecting you, how's it going?" The voice stated.

Videl smiled, "It's going very good, Goten. What's up?"

"Well, I wanted to ask you how Gohan's doing…I know my brother can be an ass, but I don't want him being an ass with you."

"He's fine with me. In fact, he seems to be going back to how he used to be."

"Really?" Goten said, voice filled with shock, "Gohan's going back to normal." He stated away from the phone.

"Yes, hopefully when you decide to come back, you'll see the difference."

"I hope so, I mean. It'd be nice to see the house again…even though it's only been two days away from home." Goten stated.

Then it hit Videl.

"Hey, is Pan still over there?" She inquired.

"Ah, yeah she's still here. Why? You want to talk to her?"

She smirked, "Oh no, not right now anyway. Tell her that I'll be stopping by later to check up on her. Listen, I have to go, in the middle of serving breakfast. See you soon, Goten."

"Alright, I'll let her know and take care."

"You do the same."

The two hung up at the same time. Videl turned to Gohan, smirking widely. She made her way back to the table before taking a scoop of her food before looking over to Gohan whom looked confused.

"So…what was that about?" He asked.

Videl gave him a questionable look as she chewed on some food, scooping some more. She looked as though she was going to say something, but took a bite out of her food instead.

She wiped her mouth slowly, "Well that was Goten. He was just checking in on how you were doing. He was also making sure you were mistreating me."

Gohan nodded firmly, "Figures. That's just like him."

"And I think I know how we can solve Pan's mystery boyfriend hunt." She stated while smirking more.

"Well let's hear it." Gohan said, hinting his interest.

Videl leaned back a bit, "Well because Pan knows how you'll react, it'll make more sense if _I_ confront her about it. I mean, she'll want to fill me in on all the things I've missed, which _may_ include who she's been dating."

"Oh, I see where you're going with this. So if we go to Capsule Corp., we're bound to find out."

"Exactly." Videl stated before winking, "With me as bait, we're sure to have a hook-line-and-sinker."

Gohan smirked, "I'd hate to do this to Pan, but I don't want to be a grandfather before 40."

Videl nodded, "You can say that again."

She looked over at the wall clock that read, "_9:30AM_."

"Oh wow, we should hurry up if we want to catch her early enough. I don't know how she is, but if she's anything like me. She'll want to be out of Capsule Corp. and into the heat of the morning by 11." She stated before getting up.

Gohan looked up at her, mouth full, "But your food's going to get cold."

She gather her things quickly, "I can catch something at Bulma's come on, let's get a move on."

"Fine…" Gohan groaned as he lazily got up from his breakfast.

As Gohan picked up his plates, a strange flair of ki emerged out of nowhere. He froze, hovering over the table, hands grasping the plates firmly as he cut his eye back to the front door. Videl didn't pay Gohan any attention, instead, she nonchalantly made her way up the stairs.

Gohan, however, being the alert fighter he was, could not do the same. He knew that Videl could not sense ki levels since he had not taught her that. She would obviously brush off Gohan's strange behavior. She had done that _before_ and this was no different.

Gohan was about to make his way to the door when it flew open.

"H-hey dad, be careful with the door, Chi Chi'd be really mad if it was broken…" A voice called.

_These people know Gohan's mother?_

The other man laughed, "Please, females will whine about anything." He retorted.

"You don't know my wife then.." The first man laughed nervously.

Gohan then recognized the voice, knowing that trademark laugh anywhere. His heart stood still as he dared look over his shoulder, seeing the five foot seven inched man standing in his living room. His eyes were filled with both happiness yet fear as he was amazed to even have the man standing in his house once more.

"F-Father?" Gohan cried out, body now facing the other two men.

Goku turned to his side before smiling widely, "Gohan!"

Father and son ran towards each other, meeting half way and a loving hug. Tears formed in both men's eyes, Gohan's hot tears ran down his cheeks while Goku's stayed within his tear ducts.

"It's been so long father…" Gohan trailed off, holding his voice steady, "I've missed you so much.."

"It's alright, Gohan. I've missed you too." Goku replied as he pat his back gently.

The stranger would snort loudly, arms crossed as he stared the two men down, almost with disgust.

"I thought you were of Saiyajin blood. Real Saiyajin warriors _don't_ hug." He retorted as he walked into the kitchen.

He wore a traditional Saiyajin issued armor; blue chest plate with white outlining the pecks and abdomen area. It had green straps which held the armor up as well as a green shade to the inner abdomen area. There were two green thigh width shields that protected his legs. His tail wrapped his torso area, fur brushing against the cold spandex-like material. He also wore red gloves that head his entire fingers bare with making red leggings. His boots matched his chest plate.

He looked exactly like Goku with the exception of a scar which sat on his left cheek. His hair seemed a bit more erratic than Goku's, his own having more splits as well as the red headband wrapped around his forehead. Other than the minor details, he could easily be mistaken for Goku.

Goku walked over to the strange fellow, placing his hand on stranger's bare shoulder, "Gohan, I'd like you to meet your grandfather, Bardock."

Gohan froze, "_Grandfather_? You found your father while dead?" he threw up his hands, "_Wait_, how are you even allowed back into the world of the living!"

A loud sudden scream interrupted their conversation. All three men turned to where it was emitted only to see Videl dash down the staircase, covering her chest with a shirt.

"GOHAN!" She bellowed, running into the kitchen. "There is a strange woman in our bathroom!"

"SON GOHAN! What did you do to my house AND why is there a strange girl in my house!" A woman bellowed as she quickly made her way down the steps.

Before Chi Chi could round the corner into the kitchen, Goku grabbed her before lifting her off the ground.

"Chi Chi, please calm down, honey. You're making a scene." Goku pleaded.

Videl then froze, eyes looking up at Gohan. Gohan only offered a nervous smile before looking behind her which cause her to do the same. She saw the other two men staring at her. She gasped before hopping behind Gohan.

"Oh no she brought reinforcements!" Videl whined, "Shit, this is going to get messy. Gohan, you take the two on the right, I'll take that bi—"

Gohan cut her off.

"Before you _finish_ that sentence, I'd have you know _that's_ my mother you were going to insult." Gohan retorted, snorting gently.

"I thought you told me she died when you were 13."

Gohan nodded, "She did."

"Then how can she be dead _and_ stand in front of us now?" She inquired.

Goku placed Chi Chi down, wrapping his strong arm around her waist, "I can answer that." He stepped up before clearing his throat. "See, Chi Chi and I have been watching you two for quite some time...actually, I've been watching the second I got to King Kai's planet. After we saw how our family was falling apart that we actually wanted to come back. So I talked to King Kai, he pulled some strings, and so I was able to bring your mother _and_ grandfather back!"

"Where did you even meet grandpa?" Gohan asked.

Goku laughed nervously.

"In Heaven, that's where!" Bardock interrupted, "I was first sent to Hell with the rest of the Saiyajins when Kami Yemma said there was a filing mix up and sent me to Heaven."

"And I met him when King Kai told me he was around. So we met, hit it off annnd well now we're standing here!"

Bardock snorted as he walked outside of the house, mumbling something in Saiyajin. Goku looked at his father walk out before turning to the rest of the family, laughing nervously.

"He acts similar to Vegeta." Gohan commented.

Goku nodded, "Yeah, the majority of Saiyajins act like that or at least that's what Pop told me."

Videl placed her hand up, "I…I have to sit down on this." She commented, "I'm still trying to understand all of this."

Goku's eye brows shot up. He already forgot that Videl wasn't used to seeing the dead reappearing. She wasn't around from the start, of course she would freak out after seeing him. To be honest, Goku _hadn't_ seen a clear picture of Videl when he was viewing from King Kai's. He was too far interested in Gohan's actions than to see his daughter-in-law's appearance. He even paid close attention to Pan.

_Why not, Videl?_

"Oh right you don't know who I am." Goku started, "I'm Son Goku, Gohan's father. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

Goku walked up to her, arms held wide open.

Videl offered a queer look, "But…didn't you die during the fight against Cell?"

He would firmly nod, "Yes, unfortunately. But before I left the Earth, I gave Gohan some energy so he could do the final damage to kill him. I've been gone for over 12 years, but I'm still the same person." He stated.

Videl smiled softly before accepting his hug, "It's a pleasure to finally meet the man who saved my Gohan."

Goku looked down at her, smiling softly.

Gohan looked over to his mother who seemed to busy inspecting the pictures to even view this tender moment between her husband and daughter-in-law. He would chuckle as he walked over to Chi Chi; finding her staring at a picture of Gohan, Videl and Pan after their graduation. Gohan and Videl were standing side by side while carrying Pan in the middle, hands carefully placed on her legs as the young family smiled together. They seemed so happy.

"So that's Pan…" Chi Chi trailed off, picking up the picture from the mantle.

"She looks just like you, Mom." Gohan commented.

Chi Chi looked over her shoulder before smiling softly.

"She does, doesn't she?" She replied, rubbing her index finger against the glass frame, "How old is she now?"

"She'll be fourteen next month."

"Wow…fourteen already…" Chi Chi trailed off, eyes watering. "I'd love to meet her."

"Actually we were getting ready to head over Bulma's to get Pan." Videl stated as she walked over to the two, now wearing her shirt.

Goku walked over to the couch before sitting on it, "Oh still so comfy!" He exclaimed before laughing like a child, "Mind if we joined you? I'd bet Bulma and Vegeta'd love to see us!"

"Sure." Gohan answered. He looked at his attire, "I just need to put on my shirt and I'll be ready to go."

"Then hurry up, boy, we don't have all day." Bardock crocked from the window.

Pan laid on Trunks' bed, fully clothed while flipping through a random business magazine Trunks had laying in his room. She wore a red muscle shirt with the word, "SON", running down the right side of her torso followed by a picture of the four star dragonball. For pants, she had light blue shorts that stopped mid thigh while wearing a clean pair of white ankle socks. Her orange bandanna was laying on her duffle bag along with her training gi, allowing her hair to fall upon her shoulders nicely, giving her two years on her appearance.

"What are you up to over there?" A voice called.

Pan looked up to see it was Goten.

"Oh nothing much, Uncle Goten, just flipping through this magazine." She replied.

He leaned over her, holding the front of the magazine up, "You like reading, Business Today?"

Pan blushed, "It's the only thing Trunks has around."

"OH that's not the _only_ thing he has around. It's the only _clean_ magazine he has out." Goten commented, smiling softly.

The two laughed for a few minutes. As the laughter died down, Pan glanced over to the clock, seeing it was, "_9:55AM"_.

"Man I'm surprised dad hasn't called me…" She trailed off.

Goten half chuckled, "Yeah, he would've been on his way over here ready to kill someone."

Pan sat up, rump resting on her calves before she returned her gaze on her uncle.

"Dad seems more calm now that mom's back in the picture." She smiled gently, "I mean, I wanted her back, but…"

"She's taking his attention away from you?"

The duo turned their heads to see it was Trunks. He was positioned against the doorframe, arms folding as his left side leaned onto the frame. He wore a navy blue A-Shirt with dark grey pajama pants while wearing nothing on his feet.

He would smile gingerly before lifting himself off the frame, walking slowly over to Pan. As he reached the bed, he sat down next to her only to wrap an arm around her shoulder.

"Pan, he's not going to abandon you. He's just happy to have the love of his life back in the picture." He stated, "It's like if we got married, had a kid, and shit happened. If we were separated for a long period in time and we just recently got back, my attention would naturally drift onto you. That doesn't mean I forgot about our kid."

Pan frowned a bit, "Even so…" she pulled her cell phone from her pocket, "He would've at least called to check if I was alright."

He kissed her cheek gently, "He's probably on his way to pick you up."

Just then, the door creep open slowly until there was room enough for a head to poke through.

"Kids, breakfast is on the table. You don't have to worry about Vegeta today, he's already busy training." Bulma said before closing the door shut.

Goten smirked, "Hey, let's get some chow, that'll make things better!"

"Yeah! Like my mom likes to say, nothing makes a Saiyajin feel better than a nice hot meal!" Trunks proclaimed before getting up.

Pan would sigh, "Yeah I guess…"

Right as the group was about to move out, there was a fluctuation of ki levels entering the area. They all stopped and stared at each other before glancing over at the window. Trunks narrowed his eyes, his body's aura mimicking his father's classic stance. Goten stood beside Pan, fists balled as he examined the ki.

"I don't recognize them.." Pan murmured.

"Yeah me either, Trunks." Goten added.

"Well there's more than one, at least five I'd say." Trunks rang in.

Pan slowly breathed out, "Do you think they're friendly?"

"Like any warrior with that kind of power _would_ be." Goten commented.

"Well whoever it is, I doubt my father will take a shinning to them." Trunks admitted, "We'd better get outside to _greet_ these people. My dad'll want the first strike and I'd be damned if we don't get some action."

"But Trunks, we don't have any battle experience! The only thing close to it is our daily sparring and some Tenkaichi Budokai matches." Goten whined.

Pan nodded, "I'd hate to admit it, but they're stronger than Mr. Piccolo _and_ Vegeta. We could be in deep."

"That's alright. My dad once told me that when a Saiyajin's close to death, his power level increases tremendously." He looked over to his nightstand, dashing over to it.

He opened the front draw of it before pulling out a small bag made out of jackfruit fibers.

"Plus we have _these_." He smirked.

"Senzu beans…" The Sons said in unison.

Trunks nodded firmly before walking over to his sliding glass door. "Right. There's no time to lose. I'd run and get Bra, but she's probably outside already. Let's get out there and make sure she's not injured."

"Right!" They said in unison again before darting out of the sliding window.

Gohan and the others landed on Capsule Corp.'s lawn, all of them facing the main building. Goku held Chi Chi closely to his chest as his eyes took a quick glance around the area, seeing nothing had changed since his last visit. Everything was still nicely kept, the plants were still the healthiest plants of West City. Even the buildings seemed to sport a new coat of paint. The pavement shined in the still rising morning sun as did the freshly washed windows and painted sign.

Chi Chi gently rubbed the backs of her fingers against his collar bone as her slim fingers clinched his blue weighted undershirt. Goku would bring her closer to him until her clothing bunched and folded underneath his shirt area. He could tell she was nervous about seeing everyone again, but mostly seeing Goten again and meeting Pan for the first time. Goku wasn't afraid at all about meeting them. They're family after all.

There shouldn't be any reason _why_ they shouldn't be happy to see them.

Bardock, however, was another story. The two semi-Saiyajins had no clue of his existence nor knew of their true warrior lineage. He only had a small hint that Goten was informed by Gohan of their father. He had watched Gohan tell Goten all about Goku as much as he could remember from his own inquiries. However, Goku saw how much Gohan had forgotten about his own father. He left major details that would've helped Goten understand him better. As far Pan, well, she was in a completely different ball park than Goten.

She actually did her research, from asking Ox King to even asking Vegeta. Of course Vegeta only commented how pathetic it was that she could not confront her own family about such matters, but did hint at Goku's impressive power. Bulma reminisced with Pan about her adventures with him and often side tracked on how much Goku had changed from then up until his final demise.

No one knew about Bardock back then so it was understandable to believe the younger generation would freak out when they see the supposedly dead walking AND the unknown warrior arrive on their front lawn. Goku could only hope Bardock would not show himself as a threat, still unaware how he truly handled ties with his family.

Gohan stood on Goku's right side, arms fold as he stood proudly next to his father. He would've been beaming in joy that his parents were back if it wasn't for the fact that he was too worried about Bardock and how the four would accept him. Instead of thinking of the possibilities, he would simply stand next to Goku in comfort. Videl would join by Gohan's side, hands placed on her hips as she examined Capsule Corp.'s once more, being there just a day earlier. She would soon glance up at Gohan who looked down, offering only a hint of emotion.

_He was anxious._

Videl couldn't help, but smile at, what seemed to be, his excitement. She simply placed her hand on his forearm while looking at the opening of Capsule Corp.

Bardock stood on Goku's left, arms kept to his side closely as he glanced around.

"This place is well kept…" he trailed off, "Kakarot, who lives here?" Bardock inquired.

"Two of my best friends. One of them, you'll know right away." Goku replied.

Bardock smirked, "I should, shall I?"

He suddenly looked over to the window, eyes narrowed as he sensed something.

"There's three people in range...the other three are in the area as well. One is very strong, but the other five are weak, especially one." He warned.

Goku opened his mouth only to be interrupted with the sound of a door flying open, allowing three warriors to emerge.

Goten and Pan stood in a similar stance, pinky and ring fingers would be bent as their middle and point stayed a bit hunched while their thumb stood fully out. One hand was tucked into their sides while their leading arm stayed bent, palms facing the intruders. Their knees were bent as well while their legs were equally separated.

Trunks floated down slowly, arms entangled with one another as he stared down the oncoming lot, secretly ready for a fight if one would so break out. Crystal clear eyes would lock on Goku, Chi Chi, and Bardock, ignoring Gohan and Videl's existence.

"Whoa guys, we're friendly!" Goku blurted as he placed Chi Chi on the ground slowly.

Goten shot a look at Goku, "And how do WE know that?"

"Because they're with your _brother_ and sister-in-law." Gohan snorted.

Pan relaxed after she heard her father's voice, breaking her stance as she looked between Goku and Bardock. Her face lit up as she gasped.

"Y-You're!" She managed, her mouth turning dry from excitement and shock.

Goku offered his infamous smile as she came darting towards him.

"GRANDPA!" She exclaimed before literally pouncing onto Bardock, almost causing him to lose balance.

Bardock wrapped his arms around her due to reflex, holding her closely to him as she examined him thoroughly. She touched his surprisingly soft hair, gently tugging his soft tan skin while patting down his rock hard muscles. She sniffed his scent, smelling of nothing she's ever experienced before. It was indescribable, almost mixture of a very bitter yet sweet musk. It was a strange mixture, something so bitter would never be considered sweet to the scent and yet still hold a sting to the young semi-Saiyajin's senses. It was like syrupy sweet honey combined with Bitrex.

Right as she drew her finger to touch his scar, Bardock looked at her with crazed, yet confused eyes.

"W-What the fuck do you think you're doing!" Bardock proclaimed as he let go of her, causing her to land on her ass.

"Dad never mentioned how rude you are, Grampa!" Pan retorted.

Bardock looked at her before snorting, "I was never informed I had a grand_daughter_, only grand_sons._"

Pan gasped, "How dare you deny me as yo—"

Goku walked over to her before offering his hand shortly after.

"You have to forgive your _great_ grandfather. He's still learning who's who in the family." He explained.

Pan looked away before making eye contact only to realize that HE was Goku, not the other man. She smiled widely as she embraced him.

"Grampa!" She proclaimed as she buried her face into his shirt, smelling the scent of nature on him. "It's so nice to meet you…finally…" She trailed off.

Goku warmly smiled, "Yeah, I'd say. I've been watching you carefully, Pan. You've held up the Son name pretty well. I'm proud of ya."

His attention soon redirected to the young man who favored him. He wore a ripped navy blue muscle shirt along with dark blue gi pants. He wore no shoes, instead his feet were planted against the cool blades of grass. He broke his stance, placing his hands in his pockets as he watched the demonstration from a far.

Goku glanced back at Pan before picking her up above his head, like a father would do to their child.

"Hey Pan, I want to sit down and talk to you for a bit, but first I have to talk to my _other_ son." Goku whispered.

Pan nodded as she giggled, being placed down onto the ground. She walked over to Chi Chi who had teary eyes with her arms open. Pan ran into her arms while Goku marched over to Goten.

Goten sighed through his nose as he saw Goku make his way towards him. He cocked his head back a bit, eyes looking anywhere, but at Goku. He felt mixed about him, only hearing about what he had done as a warrior, but never what he had done for Chi Chi or for Gohan personally. He believed Goku lived for battle and saw his family as an extracurricular activity, something to pass the time during peaceful times. Of course, Goten had no clue of what he truly was, but to him, Goku was no better than Vegeta in his early family-man days.

Goku offered a smile, "Hey there, Goten!"

Goten rolled his eyes briefly, "Hi."

"Such a warm welcome you're offering your _father_." Goku remarked in a warm voice.

Goten snorted before making complete eye contact, "That's funny. My father's _dead_."

Goku laughed a bit, "He's right in front of you! Alive and well!"

"Listen, I _don't_ know you. I don't really know anything about you. All I know is that you're my _father_ and that I'm _supposed_ to feel overjoyed about seeing you, but I don't know what to feel." He began to close the gap between them, "You left Gohan and Mom in battle."

"Was I suppose to—" Goku started.

Goten threw his hand up.

"Let me finish." He cut a glance over to Chi Chi and Pan who seemed to be getting along well. "You died mid battle, leaving Gohan to finish Cell by himself. Do you _know_ how much Gohan had to sacrifice to make ends meet for Mom and I?"

He poked Goku's chest firmly.

"Do you even know how much Mom missed you? How much Gohan missed you?" He stayed silent for a few moments, "…how much I wondered what kind of man you were. What kind of man leaves his family to struggle like that…"He finished.

"You're such a runt." Bardock crowed, "Have you no honor for your father!" He walked over to his boys before looking directly at Goten. "Your father gave his LIFE so you, your family, and the WORLD could life to see another day! He understood the consequences of leaving this world. Knowing the younger generation may not perceive him as he was, never understand _why_ he left nor match his ability of sacrifice. Knowing he may drive his family to a rut that would only make them stronger in the end. _Any_ lesser man would be crushed." Bardock explained, "And trust me. I _know_ about getting crushed."

Goku placed his hand on his youngest son's shoulder, "It's true, Goten. And I do understand how much they missed me because I missed them just as much. I still trained so that when I _could_ return, I could pick up where I left off. I never thought I'd be gone for this long without visiting."

"You should learn to _listen_ to what your father's been through. You'd see how similar you two are." Bardock grumbled.

"And who are _you_ to say that?" Goten retorted.

Bardock sharply turned to him. Without warning, he had Goten pinned against the wall of Capsule Corp., unable to break his grip. Goten held onto his Bardock's strong wrists as he tried to loosen his hold.

"I am your grandfather and IF you cherish your pathetic life, you'll learn your place." He warned.

Goten's eyes widen, "G-grandfather?..."

Bardock lifted Goten over his head, arching his back and legs as he landed a German Suplex on Goten, causing Goten cry out in pain. Bardock held the position, allowing the pain to shoot from Goten's upper back all the way down his spine only to toss him against the ground. He turned his back away from him.

"I'm ashamed to say you have my blood running in your veins." Bardock commented.

"Dad, don't be so harsh on him, I don't blame him. I can't say I wouldn't act the same if I was in his situation…"

Bardock snorted once more, "Don't take up for the boy. A Saiyajin must take care of himself first before he can take care of his comrades."

Meanwhile, Trunks simply stood away from the scene, not knowing how to approach them. He was shocked yet impressed to see Pan's family back together as a whole. He was a bit jealous that her grandfather as well as her great grandfather was able to return to their flesh-bound lives while his grandfather and great grandfather remained dead.

He didn't think of it too much as he saw she deserved it more than he did. After all, his parents were still together after all these years. Her parents separated and caused her family Hell until recently. He had the sweeter deal, even though she was able to catch up on family history. All Trunks could rely on was his father opening up about their heritage and family tales.

Like _that_ was going to happen.

"Ah! Trunks!" Goku exclaimed before smirking, "Come here! Come here!" He motioned.

Trunks lightly blushed out of surprise, however, he quickly made his way over to Goku, walking in his regular stride.

Goku couldn't help, but smile. "You walk just like your father." He commented before chuckling, "It's amusing to see."

He quirked a brow, "You try living with the man and see if you can't pick up one of his habits." He retorted.

Goku laughed nervously, "Hey now, I wasn't poking fun at you." He said before wrapping his arm around his shoulder, "I'm surprise you've kept your _relationship_ hidden for so long. You sly fox."

"I…I don't know what you're talking about…" Trunks said, nervously.

"Don't play coy with me, you _know_ what I'm talking about." Goku nudged him.

He glanced over to Gohan who seemed to be in a good mood for once.

"I'd rather not get on Gohan's bad side…" Trunks trailed off.

Goku nudged him some more, "OH come on, Gohan's _harmless_."

"I'd like to believe you, but I've seen for my own eyes what he can do when he's enraged. I like living, thanks."

Goku shook his head a bit, "Alright, but you need to tell him you're at least _sharing_ Pan."

Trunks turned bright red.

"You're probably wondering _how_ I know." Goku stuck his tongue out slightly, "When you're dead, yousee _everything_ that's done in the dark. But don't worry, I'm not going to tell Gohan about you and Pan. That's none of my business. Just make sure, you take the _right_ precautions to prevent Gohan and Videl's mishap."

Trunks nodded firmly, his blush soon fading.

"I don't want to ruin Pan's life. Not now, not ever." He admitted.

"That's good to hear. I'm glad someone finally has that on their mind." Goku said as he walked away from Trunks.

"Oh" Goku cocked his head towards him, "If you think Gohan's bad, you should try convincing his _mother_. Now _that's_ someone to fear."

"That's only because she didn't want any of us to fight, _especially_ me." Gohan interjected, creeping behind them.

The two men turned towards Gohan, Goku sporting a smile while Trunks nervously laughed.

Trunks cleared his throat gently, "H…how long have you been standing here?" He asked.

He shrugged, "I just got over here."

Trunks sighed in relief. Gohan didn't hear Goku's stating Trunks and Pan being an item. At least he would avoid Gohan's wrath, but for how long?

"Perfect time, Gohan! Trunks had something he wanted to share with you." Goku said, words beaming.

_Not long at all._

Trunks dropped his jaw as he heard Goku set the stage for him to tell Gohan about him not only being in love with his daughter, but also that they've been _dating_ behind _his_ back for quite some time. This would not be easy.

Not at all.

Trunks quickly ran through the possibilities of what would happen to him. He knew that Gohan was a very skilled fighter and knew he was practically the strongest fighter on Earth. If Gohan hurt or endangered Trunks, Vegeta would surely jump in out of his need of showing both dominance and upholding the Regal blood of their family. However, if Gohan and Vegeta were to battle, he was pretty sure that Gohan would be annihilated by his father. Because unlike Gohan, _Vegeta's an excellent tactician regardless of being enrage or not._ Gohan didn't stand a chance. Vegeta would probably use that as an advantage and kill him in a mercilessly way to bring shame to the Son Family. It's just how Vegeta was.

Though, if Gohan got the upper hand, Bulma would have two graves to prepare. Gohan had a wild source of untapped power that seemed to only be released when he was enraged. It _would_ _be_ Trunks' luck that Gohan would untap more of his power today.

Or Gohan could simply come out being happy for the couple and celebrate the two families coming together.

Like _that _was going to happen.

Trunks cleared his throat gently, "W…well…" He stammered.

"Well? Come out with it, Trunks." Gohan offered a smile, "You know you can tell me anything. You're like a brother to me." He added.

"_That makes it even worse…"_ Trunks thought before closing his eyes and taking a slow deep breath. "Well…I know you're probably aware how Pan feels about me—"

"—Yeah I think we _all_ know about that." Gohan interrupted before laughing softly.

Trunks threw a hand up quickly, "P-please let me finish…"

He took another deep breath while Gohan nodded his head firmly, smirking a bit.

"A…and I feel the same way. Gohan, we're dating. We've been an item for years, but we've been official for a year now." He blurted out, eyes clinched as he balled his fists tightly.

Gohan smiled gently, "You and Pan, huh? I should've saw it coming!" He cheerfully stated, "I mean she HAS followed you around all of her life. Why I remember when she first kissed yo—" He stopped himself.

The image of the used condoms in the waste basket and the box of packaged condoms in her draw re-entered his mind. His expression went from calm to unreadable.

"—you're the one, huh?" Gohan questioned, words dry. "You're the one who's been fucking my daughter, Trunks?"

Trunks looked away, "I can explain."

"Then explain why she had FIVE FUCKING USED CONDOMS IN THE BASKET!" Gohan screamed, "They weren't used as water balloons!"

He ran his fingers through his hair briskly, "We…we wanted to experiment—"

_He was cut off._

"So now my daughter's one of your lab rats? You think you can do ANYTHING to her, Trunks?" Gohan slowly walked towards him.

Trunks looked around him, looking for anything—anyone to come to his rescue. Unfortunately, their conversation was going unnoticed.

"You stole her heart. You took her child hood crush and turned my daughter into some sex crazed fiend that lies to her own father! For what? FIVE minutes of SO CALLED sexual pleasure!" Gohan growled.

Gohan jumped, shortly tossing a punch aimed right at Trunks' face. Trunks dodged it, jumping back with wide eyes as he quickly looked over his shoulder.

" I didn't take anything from, Pan!" He exclaimed.

"FUCKING LIER!" Gohan bellowed, throwing another punch.

The commotion finally caught the attention of the group, Pan and Videl walking shortly before stopping, seeing Gohan preying on Trunks.

"You killed her innocence! She's not one of your whores you can just throw out!" Gohan raged, "She's my got damn daughter! You fucked with her and now you're going to FUCK WITH ME!"

Trunks darted towards the crowd as he rolled over in mid air only to land inches away from Videl and Pan. Pan kneeled down to Trunks, checking for injuries before looking up at her father flying in their direction. She closed her eyes before hearing the impact.

Though it _wasn't_ theirs.

She open her eyes to see that Videl was holding back Gohan, hair pin inches from the young lovers. Videl looked at Gohan who's eyes changed back to the cold, heartless form she had seen yesterday. She grunted as she thrust forward, attempting to slide him back. Instead, she simply buckled her hold on him.

"Gohan, what the fuck's wrong with you!" Videl inquired.

Gohan snarled, "Trunks' what's with me! He's fucking our Pan!" He announced.

"That's no reason to attack him!" Videl reasoned.

"She's going to end up like us! She's going to fuck over her life and land into the shit hole that is our life!" Gohan admitted, "I don't want this dipshit to put anymore pointless lies into her head!"

"Gohan! Calm down!" Goku said as he hovered above him before putting him into a head lock.

_Gohan snapped._

Gohan then took his arms thrusting them forward into Videl, sending her flying into a palm tree. His strong palms latched onto Goku's forearms.

He shook his head around, mouth jeering open, "You-get-the-fuck-away-fuck-away-or-you know-what I'll-fuck-you-up—" He blurted out continuously as he bucked and tugged, trying his best to break his grip.

Gohan went as far as to stab his elbows into Goku's torso hard. Such force would've caused a human's torso to be cut clean off. However, Goku's muscles simply absorbed the shock. Gohan stomped his feet, ground shaking underneath him as he continued to indulge in his rage, mimicking a mad bull.

Goku looked over to the teenagers, "You guys get out of here!"

Pan looked at her grandfather, "B-but—"

"Listen to your Elder, brat." Bardock said, standing on the side line, eyes locked on Gohan with calm face. "If you hold your mate's life dearly, you'll do as your told."

Pan looked at Trunks who slowly got up, heaving softly, "He's right. I wasn't even hit, but his energy's gleaming off of him. It felt like a mach truck was coming at me." He stated.

"Where will we go?"

Trunks looked at Gohan before looking back at Pan. "_Anywhere_, but here." He grabbed her hand quickly, "Come on, let's get out of here!"

The two dashed into the sky.

"NO!" Gohan bellowed as his hands reached higher, grabbing hold of his gi. He cried out, front teeth fully exposed, as he pealed Goku off of him and tossed him onto the ground. Goku laid down in shock at the fact surprised Gohan was able to take him off.

Where did that extra strength come from?

Gohan roared as he lifted a punch, throwing it at Goku. Before Goku could block, it landed right above to his ear, inches away from his head. Goku could feel the _raw_ energy jumping from his punch. He lucked out with evading impact. Instead, Gohan snorted before turning his head slowly, looking for Pan and Trunks.

"Stop him!" Chi Chi cried.

Goten ran as fast as he could towards him. As Goten leaped for Gohan, he was met with a large force of ki. This caught him off guard, tossing him at the feet of Bardock. Dozens of new cuts emerged on his smooth skin. He lifted his head slightly, oynx eyes frantically searched for Gohan, only to see a streak of deteriorating energy shooting towards Pan and Trunks' direction.

"Fuck." Goten said, head hitting the ground as he passed out.

_Fuck was right._

The two demi Saiyajin's hearts were in their throats, beating miles per minute. They had no clue how wrong this would of turned out, especially Trunks. He had an inkling of what would be their current situation. He was surprised Vegeta hadn't sprung into action, but then again, Vegeta _wasn't_ outside.

Trunks grabbed for Pan's hand as he picked up his speed as they toured across West City's sky. They had no clue how far away from Capsule Corp. they were or how fast they were flying. All they knew was that Gohan was behind them, somewhere hidden in the crystal clear sky, ready to take Trunks' life.

If it wasn't for the fact that Gohan was after them, this would've been very exciting for the two. This was more like the game chicken. However, instead of either driving off a cliff or losing a car, Trunks' life would be lost.

That was something that Pan did not want to gamble.

"Trunks, what did you tell him?"

Trunks tossed his head towards her direction, "Your grandfather insisted that I tell your dad about us! There was no other way out of it!" He admitted.

Pan gasped, "But you didn't say that we're having sex did you?"

"Hell no! He somehow knew! He mentioned condoms in your room and then he blacked out on me." He explained. "I….I'm so sorry, Pan."

Pan's eyes started to tear up, "It's not your fault, Trunks. None of this is."

Trunks offered a soft smile, "Pan…" he trailed off.

"Yes, Trunks?" She answered, her voice shaking with fear.

"I just want you know, if I don't make it out alive…I love you." Trunks exhaled in one breath.

"I love you too, Trunks."

Pan's tighten her grip on his hand. He smiled solemnly as he seemed to turn his head back in front.

Trunks emitted a shrill of pain, letting go of Pan's hand to grab his back. Pan's eyes widen as she looked back, eyeing a Kamehameha wave flying straight for her.

She had no time to block.

Instead, she was met full force. She cried loudly as she fell to the ground. It was a very strong Kamehameha, one of the strongest she's ever experienced. It was so strong that it felt it was glued to her back, disabling her to move. She didn't express her pain anymore, instead, she would continue to fall, mouth laying ajar. The two seemed to fall slowly, locks of hair fluttering beside their cheeks as dazed eyes gazed in front of them, seeing Gohan flying towards them slowly.

Trunks closed his eyes briefly as his body slowly began to spiral before rolling his head over towards Pan. He sloppily took his arm and reached deep within his pocket. He grabbed a small bag and placed it into Pan's hand before shoving her away from him, hoping to spare Pan from her father's wrath.

"_This is all my fault, Pan._" He thought. "_I don't want you to see me get laid out by your dad…please understand…_" He finished as he closed his eyes, awaiting for whatever was going to happen.

Time then seemed to pick up, Trunks feeling the collision of his body meeting the ground. He emitted another shrill of pain as he felt shards of concrete scrape his back. There sounds of honking and screams filled the air followed by the loud clashing of metal. The smell of oil and smoke filled his senses. The soft crackles of multiple fires rang in his ears as he slowly got up. He sat up, heaving hard as he looked up, seeing Gohan coming straight for him.

However, it seemed like Gohan was being trailed by three people, but they were far behind. Trunks would have to defend for him for a bit. Long enough to buy himself some time for them to arrive.

Trunks got to his feet as quickly as he could, stepping back slightly as he tried to regain his balance. He looked towards the sky as he did so, drawing both hands towards Gohan's direction exhaling a large amount of air. He lowly hissed as a blue ki ball started to form, crackling as bolts of energy jumped from it. He separated his legs a bit before locking onto Gohan as the ball grew. It seemed to quickly engulf his hands, energy singeing the fabric before he released it into the air.

"Eat this!" He exhaled as he shot the buster cannon straight at him.

He watched as the large beam hurled towards Gohan, bloody wounded hands holding the beam steady. His blue eyes watched as Gohan carelessly entered the beam, the energy flowing over him. However, it didn't seem to phase him. Instead, he continued to fly towards Trunks, expression blank.

This scared Trunks to the core. Even Vegeta wasn't cocky enough to get hit by anyone's beam, no matter their power level. It was so careless of Gohan to do so and yet, it showed how _far gone_ he was.

Trunks chuckled to himself, "I'm so fucked…" He mumbled to himself as he wiped off the trailing blood from his lower lip.

He quickly jumped from the crater only to jolt full speed into now congested traffic. Agile body weaved between the vehicles as though it was made of water. With each breath he took, Trunks seemed to find more power, just enough to reach the end of the backed up street. When he reached the last car, he turned his head to see Gohan disappeared.

He flew over to a nearby bus stop, hovering down to the ground. Once he touched down, he examined the area. He saw nothing, but a gathering crowd of people. Not towards him, but headed to the crater his body left behind. It seemed he was invisible or at least no one dared showed him attention. The devastation of the impact had distracted them too much to even give him the time of day.

He took his brief time to examine his wounds. Pointer and middle finger would check his pulse. _His heart was still beating fast._ He ignored his heart for now. Instead, he looked at all of his limbs, seeing he had taken minor damage, though the road couldn't say the same. He sighed in relief, allowing his body to lean against the glass of the bus stop. He head would lightly hit the glass, his head rolling over to one side as he closed his eyes abruptly. His chest quicken in pace, hand placed across his heart as he rolled his head to the other side, tearing his shirt apart as hot tears began to roll down his cheeks.

As he allowed his body to slide down, a helicopter sped across the sky. His eyes were too busy release sweet tears of stress. Lavender locks would cover his face as he dropped his head.

"Why are you crying now?" A voice droned, "You weren't crying when you had her underneath you."

_Trunks' heart stopped._

Azure eyes slowly drifted upwards onto the towering figure who was Gohan. Thanks to his mind being distracted and the droning of the helicopter, Trunks completely could not sense Gohan's ki. Instead of trying to run for it, he simply ignored this instinct.

"_Only fools cry after pity emotions. And we all know what happens to fools, Trunks. They get killed." _

He suddenly remembered his father telling him those few words of wisdom and it seemed he'd need to make use of them now.

"She never cried. Not once." Trunks stated.

Gohan locked eye contact with him, cold blank eyes reading the younger Saiyajin's emotions, "My daugh—"

"—She's not a baby anymore, Gohan." Trunks stated firmly, "Let her grow up."

Gohan walked around, turning his back towards him. "Let her grow up, eh?. . ."

He suddenly faced Trunks and threw both of his hands forward, sending a Masenko-isk attack directly to him. Before Trunks had to block, he was sent flying out of the bus stop, breaking through the glass and hurling into the grassy field behind it.

"Fuck you." Gohan simply said before launching for him at full force.

Pan groaned loudly, hearing an echo as she slowly stretched her neck, feeling as though a ton of bricks had collide with her head. Eyes felt heavy, feeling bruises stinging against her cheeks as well as various spots on her body. As she tried to move, she felt resistance coming from her legs and arms. She looked above her, seeing two well fit cuffs attached to her wrists. She looked before her seeing a matching pair on her ankles.

She knew that these restraints would be no match for her Saiyajin strength, if it wasn't for the fact that she felt drained. She looked at her body, seeing she was wearing the same clothing, only they had been tattered and torn. Eyes would looked around her, her surrounds appearing to be _someone_'s basement.

_What happened to her?_

A soft creeking of a door soon filled the room, glowing yellow light pierced the dimly lit room.

"Glad to see you're awake, Son Pan." The voice spoke. "My my, how you've _grown._"

Pan's eyes flew wide open, "W-who are you!"

The voice chuckled viciously, "Let's just say I'm a _good friend of your father's_."

**A/N: **Finally! A Chapter Update! I'm sorry for the long wait. I've been super busy and all, but I hope you guys enjoyed your Summer, I know I did! Thank you all for the kind comments and reviews! I try my best to bring you high quality stories! ^^

This chapter is really building it up for the end of the story. There's only ONE CHAPTER LEFT! Can you believe it? Trunks' in trouble while Pan is off somewhere locked in someone's basement! What's going on here?

Poor Goku, he thought his return with his father and wife would make the Son's situation better, but it seems it's taken a turn for the worse.

How will all this end? Stay tuned for the FINAL CHAPTER OF BROKEN YOUTH!


End file.
